Silent Night!
by RomanReigns4Life
Summary: Silent Night is a young Diva from EFW (Extreme Fighting World) and have a rough past and life. A friend, who is a trainer of EFW, asks Stephanie McMahon to help her out and to protect her. Coming to WWE she catches the attention of Roman Reigns. Will the Shield get her to be on their side? I don't own WWE. Roman Reigns/OC. Includes the Shield, the McMahons, and others. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**In the Extreme Fighting World, also known as EFW, you have to fight to survive or die trying to make it to the top of the status latter. Many fighters have died in this company and others have had life threatening injuries that have ended their careers and crushed their dreams of becoming a champion. Before EFW became the company that it is today, they used to allow fighters as young as three years old into the company to begin training but allowed them to fight in the ring at the age of five years old. However, parents did not approve of this, so they went to court to make it a law that male fighters had to be at least 15 years old and female fighters had to be at least 16 years old to fight in the company. Before this law was created, many young children died in their first match and it became clear that young children should not have been in this company in the first place. Except for one young fighter, who was thrown into this company at the age of two years and became the youngest fighter to ever join the company. She has fought for almost 15 years with this company and soon became the face of EFW.**

**Her name is Zendaya Anne Calloway but many people did not know her by that name because they know her by the ring name: Silent Night. You see, she is an orphan because her mother died giving birth to her and her father died in a car crash three months before she was born. Her family refused to raise her because they thought that she was the Devil's child for killing her mother when she was born. They left her at the hospital and soon she was put in the foster care system with all immediate family contact connections lost. She was lucky enough to get adopted at the age of one but it soon became a nightmare for her because she began to get abused the minute they took her home. Her adoptive mother, Amanda, loved her with all her heart but it was her husband, Jorge, who hated her and began to abuse her. He would beat her to the point of death and would laugh about it when he would do it. Amanda would always try to stop it but she did not have the strength to stop her husband from doing so. When he found out about EFW, he thrown her into the company and forced her to fight because he thought that she would make him rich. If she refused to fight then he would rape her and if she won a match he would still rape her so she would get rape either way. Amanda was forced to watch him rape her and she was terrified of him when he did those things because she hated that he did it to Zendaya. **

**Jorge would keep her in the basement and would not allow her outside unless she had to go to a match or make an appearance. Since she was stuck in the basement all the time, he would tell people that he was home schooling her so that they would not raise any suspension about her not being in school. The only clothes that she had, other than her ring attire, was a torn black shirt and ripped jeans that she had for many years and was never washed. Amanda wanted to get away from everything that was going on, so she hanged herself in the bedroom closet and that caused Jorge to hurt Zendaya even more because he thought that she took his love away from him. When he was with his friends, they would get so drunk that they would rape Zendaya just for the hell of it. One day after work, he got so drunk that he grabbed a rake and began to slice her back open. Since she did not have any health insurance, the only way he knew how to heal a wound close was to burn it with fire. Every time her body grew in length, he would burn her more to close off the wounds because it kept reopening. She did not get much of a meal except for a slice of bread and a bottle of water a day. With that diet, she was less than 100 pounds and extremely malnutrition. People began to see that she was not well taken care of and was beginning to worry about her. **

**Her career with EFW was a success, where she became the youngest fighter ever in the company to go undefeated and if she ever became defeated then she would be punished horribly by Jorge. The company only has 24 championship belts and Zendaya holds 12 of them and that makes her the best in the company and possibly the world. She never had much training except for the basic training but she learned over the years by watching other fighters train and fight in the ring. On April 25, 2013, she had a career changing match because all of her championship belts were on the line. After she won the match, she snuck out of the arena and ran away for freedom. Now at the age of 16, she is a runaway but it didn't bother her because she knew that she was free from Jorge and was now happy. She still fought for EFW because it gave her some money for her to buy food to eat and to travel to the events that she had to be at. Since she didn't have enough money for a hotel room, she would sleep in an alley behind a dumpster every night instead. However, she didn't know that someone was watching her from afar.**

****A/N: I have redone the whole story. So this is just a brief entrance of how Zendaya life was. I didn't want to leave y'all in the dark about her history. But who is watching her? Review to find out!****


	2. Stephanie's Help

**3rd POV**

**When it comes to being a fighter for EFW, you have to be examined by the trainers and doctors that the company have on staff. Every fighter is assigned to a certain trainer and doctor to make sure that the fighters can be seen and so that the trainers and doctors won't be overwhelmed by the many fighters. Nick Morgan is a senior trainer at EFW and would oversee all the medical records on all the fighters in EFW. However, he was concerned when it came down for a trainer to do Silent Night physical examination because of the reports that they would turn in. In the report, he learned that the young fighter had more scars on her body and wouldn't allow anybody to see her back. She wouldn't bulge for them to see her back no matter how many times they would beg or pleaded with her. The fact that the young fighter was less than 100 pounds was a major issue and it made him wonder if she was eating at all. As a trainer, he is always concerned when it came down to a fighter health and would try to get to the bottom of the issue to solve it. So one day he decided to follow the young fighter to see what she does when she's not training or fighting.**

**Nick POV**

**It was 8:00 pm on a stormy Thursday night and I was closing up the gym after the last few fighters left for the night. Silent Night was one of the few and I wanted to know where she was going, so I made the bold decision to follow her from a safe distance. I followed her into an alley and I stayed there for an hour waiting to see if she would come out but she never exited the alley. Pulling my raincoat on, I got out of my car and went into the alley and noticed that it was a dead-end. Confused, I looked around to see where Silent Night could possibly be in this alley and then something out the corner of my eye caught my attention. A tan toned leg was sticking out from behind the dumpster and I slowly began to walk towards it. Making my way around the dumpster, I saw a view that would break anybody heart. It was there that I found Silent Night asleep beside the dumpster with nothing but her ring gear keeping her warm. Not wanting to startled her, I carefully knelt beside her and gently picked her up into my arms. Grabbing the rest of her stuff, I started to head back towards my car. Starting the car, I began to think of who could possibly help me out with this situation. Then I knew actually who could help me out and it was the one and only: Stephanie McMahon.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" Hello this is Stephanie McMahon. Who is calling? " Stephanie cheerful voice came out.**

**" Hello Stephanie it's Nick. " I replied back.**

**" Nick how have you been? I haven't talked to you in a long time. " She asked.**

**" Stephanie I need some help. Listen there is a young fighter at EFW who is in desperate need of some help. " I said while looking at Silent Night sleeping form in the review mirror.**

**" Look Nick I can understand that you want to help those fighters at EFW but I don't have time to help a druggist. " She said sternly.**

**" She's not a druggist, I can promise you that. Remember when I was speaking to you about a young fighter named Silent Night? " I asked her.**

**" Yes I remember. She's the top fighter in the company. What about her? " She asked curiously.**

**" Well ever since then I noticed that her well-being has become worse than what it originally was. Her body weight is lower than it should be for her age and the trainers say that she has more scars on her body then before. I decided to follow her tonight to see where she was going and I followed her into an alley. She was sleeping next to a dumpster with nothing but her ring gear keeping her warm. Please Stephanie you have to help me out with this situation. " I nearly begged her.**

**" Alright, I will help you out but only this once. Bring her by the office tomorrow morning and I'll see what I can do. " She said with a hint of concern in her voice.**

**" Thank you, Stephanie. You're the best. " I replied before ending the conversation.**

**After driving for nearly an hour, I was finally driving through my neighborhood. Driving up into my garage, I turned the car off and got out to open the back car door. Silent Night was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. Carrying her into the house. I went straight for the guest room and carefully tucked her into bed. I know that a lot of the fighters in EFW have problems that they wouldn't want to tell us but for some reason I feel that Silent Night maybe hiding something more than just a simple problem. Hopefully, tomorrow Stephanie can come up with a plan to help this poor girl out.**

**Stephanie POV**

**After the conversation that I had with Nick, I began to wonder what was going on with this young fighter. Normally, if there was a problem with one of the fighters then he or someone else would handle it themselves but for this particular fighter he called me instead. Not paying any attention to the television I began to think of what I could do for this fighter. Triple H, my husband, came into the living room and sat next to me on the couch. Sighing, he grabbed the remote from my hand and turned the TV off.**

**" What's wrong, Babe? " He asked with concern in his voice.**

**" Nick called just a few minutes ago. He was asking for help for one of the young fighters at EFW. He said that it was the same fighter we talked about signing over to WWE. " I replied.**

**" You know your father is very interested in having her with WWE. He said that she could bring the company a great deal of profit. However, I did some research on her after we talked. " He said while getting up to get his laptop.**

**" What did you find out about her? " I asked curiously while looking at the screen.**

**" Well nothing really. There is no records of her on any of the sites that I looked up but I was able to get her file from EFW, doctors, and other places. It's not good. " He said handing me the file.**

**Looking through her file, there were some things that was unbelievable. For a 16-year-old, she sure did go through hell and back for a long time. What horrible people could do this to such a young child? Then I realized that this must be the reason Nick called for me to help her.**

**" Tomorrow Nick is bringing her by the office. I want you and dad there to see her. " I suddenly said.**

**" Okay, babe. We will do the best we can to help her. " He said.**

**I went to bed that night with the young fighter on my mind and wondered what I could do to help do her. Waking up the next day, I did my regular routine and went ahead to work knowing that Nick will bring the young fighter at anytime. It was around 8:30 am when Nick brought her to the office and she looked like a mess. Opening the car door for her, she got out with a little help from Nick and she looked like she was scared as hell. He guided her into the building to the lobby before pulling me to the side to speak with me**

**" She was scared shitless when she woke up this morning. By the time she realized that it was me that woke her up she calmed down. She barely spoke to me and didn't eat her breakfast that I made for her. Stephanie just by looking at her, you can tell that she is in desperate need of help. " He whispered to me.**

**" Hunter is speaking to dad to see if we can do anything to sign her over to WWE. We have to start there first before doing anything else. I looked at some of the information in her file and saw some of the things that she went through even though there are sketchy. Now from looking at her in person I know I have to help her. " I whispered back.**

**Nick POV**

**It was a rough morning for me because Silent Night nearly had a panic attack when she woke up. Luckily I was able to calmed her down and got her ready for today. Arriving at the WWE headquarters, I saw Stephanie waiting for us in front of the entrance. Parking the car, I got out to greet her and open the door for Silent Night. Stephanie walked towards the back of my car to have a better look at Silent Night. Frighten by the stranger, Silent Night looked at Stephanie and then scooted back further in the seat. From the look of it, Stephanie could tell that she had trust issues but spoke softly towards her.**

**" Hello, Sweetheart. My name is Stephanie McMahon. Please don't be scared I'm here to help you. What is your name? " She asked.**

**" My name is Zendaya. " She whispered.**

**" That's a beautiful name, Zendaya. Please come out of the car. It's cold out here and I'm sure you would want to be in a warm place." Stephanie said.**

**Zendaya looked at her with a questionable expression but reached out towards her anyways. Stephanie helped her out of the car and Zendaya made a quick grab for my hand before doing anything else. I walked her into the building with Stephanie right behind us. I just hope Stephanie came up with a plan to help Zendaya out.**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Champion Night!

**Stephanie POV**

**Walking into the building, I noticed that Nick had to carry Zendaya because she was too weak and sleepy to walk anymore. The three of us entered my office and settled down on the far couches in the back of my office. Tapping Nick on the shoulder, I told him to lay Zendaya down on the couch across from where we sat. When I helped her out of the car, I couldn't believe how light she was and it had me concerned. She fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to scare her awake so I decided that it was best if we went into another office. I pulled on Nick's arm and pointed towards the door. He took the hint and walked out the office and waited for me to speak after closing the door behind him.**

**" Let's go to Vince's office so we can speak of this situation privately. " I suggested while locking the door behind me. We had to take the elevator to the next floor to get to Vince's office. I knocked on his door and waited for him to invite us in.**

**" Come in! " He yelled.**

**As we walked in, we saw my husband sitting across from Vince's desk. Apparently, he gave Vince the files on Zendaya. From the expression on his face he wasn't too happy about what he read.**

**" Father you remember Nick. " I said sitting down with Nick closely by my side.**

**" Of course I remembered. How have you been, Nick? " He asked while trying to calm down.**

**" I have been doing well, Mr. McMahon. " Nick replied.**

**" I assume that you are here about Silent Night? " Father asked.**

**" Yes, Sir. She is in the worst condition and I fear for her life. " He replied.**

**" Father before you make a decision I have to say something. Nick brought her to the office just a few minutes ago and what he says is true. She's extremely below weight and she's white as a ghost. When I tried speaking to her, she scooted back as if I was going to hurt her. If we don't help her now then she may die later. " I pleaded my case to him.**

**" I know, " He said with a sigh. " Numerous people have come and told me all about her. But I always thought they wanted me to help a druggist since they didn't have any proof of her condition. After seeing her file, I now realize that it is much worse than what people were telling me. "**

**" Please, Mr. McMahon. She really needs your help. I've watched her come to every match she's had and her condition gets worse and worse. She wears the same clothes every day and when people offer her food she refuses it as if they will hurt her. Her history is horrible and if I know anyone who can help her. That's you. " Nick begged.**

**Father leaned back in his chair and was lost in his own thoughts. I knew my father well enough that if he wanted to help someone then he wanted something in return. Looking at each and every single one of us, I knew he was trying to think of a plan that will work. After a few minutes, he picked up the phone and dialed someone's number. We sat quietly while he talked on the phone.**

**" Hey, Mark. It's Vince from WWE. Yes, I know and that's why I'm calling today. I wanted to take you up on your offer on one of the fighters at EFW. " He paused. " Well I'm interested in one of your divas. Her name is Silent Night. "**

**He continued with the conversation while we sat there quietly waiting for the results. After about 20 minutes he ended the call and looked at us. We were on the edge of our seats waiting for him to speak.**

**" Well since she is a diva and the best that there is in the company I had to make a deal with him. In order to get her signed over here to WWE she has to win all of her matches during Champion Night. " He finally said.**

**" Oh No! That's the most dangerous event in EFW. Many fighters have defended their championship belts and most have died from doing so. She will never survive that. " Nick blurted out.**

**" She competed in it last year. I remember seeing her win. " I said.**

**" Yes and she nearly died. She had to defend for her 10 championship belts and now she has 12. " Nick replied.**

**" Is there anything we can do? " My husband asked.**

**" Pray that she makes it out alive. " Nick said.**

**" Does she needs anything? " Hunter questioned.**

**" She needs clothes, food, and a doctor. " He replied.**

**" I will get right on that. " He said before walking out of the office.**

**" Listen to me, Nick. Take her back to your place and start to help her train. I know the event is this Sunday and she needs all the training she can get. We will be there at the event with some of our wrestlers. Don't worry, Nick. She will make it through and then she will be free. Trust me. " I said reassuring.**

**" I hope so, Stephanie. " He replied before walking out the office to get Zendaya from my office.**

**Vince POV**

**It was Friday night and Friday Night Smackdown was in Washington, D.C. Usually, I would let the roster go and handle their business before the show but tonight it was completely different. I had called for an emergency meeting 6 hours before the show started. All the superstars and divas were gathered in the audience area of the arena wondering what was going on.**

**" Alright everyone calm down. " I started off. " I've called this meeting for an important reason. There is a fighter at EFW named Silent Night and I am planning on signing her over to WWE. However, in order to do that, she must defend her 12 championship belts at an event called Champion Night. It is a very dangerous event and we are all doing. If we want her here at WWE we have to let her know that we support her. " I said with authority in my voice.**

**" But we have enough divas on the roster. We don't need more when there is only one championship belt for us to compete for. " Nikki Bella interruptedly said.**

**" Interrupt me again and she will take your place on the roster. " I said rudely.**

**" We will be leaving tomorrow night since the event is in Miami, Florida. All of you will be going and I don't want to hear any complaining. If you can't go then you will be fined unless it's an emergency. Got it? " I said.**

**" Yes, Sir. " Was said throughout the crowd.**

**" Go get ready for the night. " I said waving them off.**

**The show went on as plan and everybody soon started to leave the arena. We headed back to the hotel to get our things ready for the trip tomorrow. Then Triple H walked up towards me in the lobby.**

**" Nick called after the show. He says that she won't eat or train. The only thing she will do is watch him train and he's afraid that she will not be ready for Sunday. " He said.**

**" This is a lot riding on her. She must be scared that she won't succeed. " I replied.**

**" He, also, said that Jorge will be there. "**

**" Who's Jorge? "**

**" He's her adoptive father. "**

**I looked at him and saw his expression. He was very angry and the only thing that would piss him off is people who screw things up and people who abuse children. Jorge must have abused her when she was little.**

**" Calm down, Son. Everything will go well. " I assured him.**

**Nick POV**

**It was Champion Night in Miami, Florida and the place was packed with fans and celebrities. The whole WWE roster was sitting in the front area of the arena with security guards around them. I was walking around watching the fighters getting ready for their matches and noticed Silent Night weren't among them. I found her in a utility closet with her knees pulled up to her chest.**

**" Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to get ready for your matches. " I said softly.**

**She didn't speak but just nodded her head. She was scared and it broke my heart. I just took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling asking God to let her survive this night. The show was about to start in an hour so I went in the crowd towards the McMahon's.**

**" How is she? " Stephanie asked.**

**" She's getting ready for her matches. She is scared out of her mind and I just pray that she makes it out of here alive. "**

**She nodded her head in agreement. After speaking with Vince and Triple H, it was time for me to get backstage and prepare the medical room for the night. Then the music played signaling the start of the show.**

**3rd POV**

**The crowd was on their feet waiting for the announcer to get into the ring. In the middle of the ring stood a male announcer with a microphone to his lips and with a booming voice he spoke.**

**" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO CHAMPION NIGHT! " He paused and let the crowd roar. " THIS EVENT IS THE STARTING OR ENDING OF THE MANY FIGHTERS HERE TONIGHT. THOSE WHO HAVE THEIR CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS ON THE LINE WILL FACE THEIR JUDGEMENT TONIGHT. THE MAIN EVENT OF TONIGHT IS A DOZEN MATCHES ROUND. SILENT NIGHT WILL PUT HER CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS ON THE LINE AND WILL COMPETE IN 12 MATCHES IN A ROW. IF SHE WINS THEN SHE WILL KEEP ALL HER BELTS AND BE SIGNED OVER TO WWE BUT IF SHE LOSE THEN SHE WILL LOSE HER CHAMPIONSHIP BELTS AND STAY WITH EFW! "**

**The crowd went crazy with a mixture of boos and cheers. Everybody loved Silent Night and wanted to see her in action tonight. Nick and Silent Night were listening from back stage on the monitors that they had set up for the other fighters to watch.**

**" THIS WILL BE A NIGHT THAT YOU ALL WILL NEVER FORGET. SO SIT BACK AND RELAX. ENJOY THE SHOW AS ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE. LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! "**

**As the show went on, the WWE roster watched with horror and amazement in their eyes. The McMahon's watched with intense eyes as ever match led to Silent Night matches. Then it came down to the main event and the crowd was ready. Nick watched from backstage praying things will go in Silent Night favor. **

**The first six matches went in her favor but the next six will decide her fate. She had to go against six of the most dangerous male fighters in the company. All of the WWE watched with uncertain eyes that she wouldn't make it. She was in her last match and she was beyond exhausted. Her last opponent was named KILLER and he would tear down anybody that got in his way of a championship belt. Stephanie McMahon was holding on her father and husband hand for support. The match went on and Silent Night was taking hard hits. She would dodge blows but would end up in another blow. He slammed her on the mat and then covered her for the count. The referee started counting:**

**1…..2…..**

**A/N: Uh oh cliff hanger. Will Silent Night survive? **

**Please Review!**


	4. Nightmare

**3rd POV**

**1...2...**

**Before the referee could count to 3, Silent Night threw her shoulder up to beat the count. KILLER was furious and started to argue with the referee thinking he was trying to screw him over in the match. He was too busy arguing with the referee that he didn't notice Silent Night getting up to her feet and charging him with a spear. Doing that one spear took all the energy that she could muster up and she heard the crowd going wild. They continued to cheer her on and she took that as a hint to finish him. Getting back up to her feet, she began to stalk him until he got up to his feet. Nick watched from backstage with his heart pounding hard in his chest. The McMahon's watched from the side praying that the match would go in favor for Silent Night. Once KILLER was on his feet, he turned to face her with his hand to his stomach and that was when she decided to attack. Getting ready to do her signature move called 'Sleep Tight', she jumped on him from behind and wrapped her legs around his torso. She then snaked her arms under his arms to hook her hands together behind his head and with enough force she pushed him down on the mat. Knocking him out cold and throwing herself across the ring, she could hear Stephanie screaming for her to cover him. Pushing herself over to her opponent, she covered him and the referee started the count:**

**1…..2…..3...**

**" YOUR REMAINING CHAMPION AND WINNER IS...SILENT NIGHT! " The announcer exclaimed into the microphone.**

**The crowd went crazy with a standing ovation and the WWE roster was in complete shock at the moment. They couldn't believe that someone as small as Silent Night was able to defeat someone as big as KILLER. Stephanie cried with tears of joy while jumping on her husband and father to hug them both. Nick clapped with joy but that soon came to an end when he saw Silent Night fall to her knees and laid there. Grabbing the other trainers, they rushed out from backstage to the ring where the unconscious fighter laid. Not knowing what was going on, the crowd went silent watching as the trainers tried to get Silent Night to wake up or get some type of movement from her.**

**" GET THE STRETCHER! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP! " Nick ordered and watch as they went to get the stretcher.**

**" Don't die on me, Zendaya. please don't die. " He whispered in her ear as silent tears ran down his cheeks.**

**Triple H POV**

**I watched in horror as they loaded her on the stretcher and then into the ambulance. She won the matches but clearly paid the price with her life now on the line. Without thinking, I jumped the barricade and headed straight for the EMT. I won't let her go alone and would take anyone down if they tried to stop me.**

**" Call me as soon as you get to the hospital. " Nick said while helping the other trainers load her in the EMT.**

**" I will. " I replied and watched him through the window as they closed the doors.**

**I watched as the medics began to go to work on her. Before we could even get to the hospital, they had to do CPR on her twice and then set her up on oxygen. Once we got to the hospital, they unloaded her and rushed her inside. I tried to go in the back with her but a nurse stopped me and I couldn't hit a woman so I decided to back down.**

**" May I ask what relationship do you have with her? " She asked with a chart in her hands.**

**" I'm her father. " I said without a thought.**

**" As soon as I get news on her I will let you know. Please wait in the waiting room. " She said and point in the direction of the waiting room before walking away.**

**I sat down on one of the hard chairs in the lobby and put my head in my hands. Did I really just say she was my daughter? It came out of nowhere. Thinking about it in my head I made a big decision. If she were to survive this then I will adopt her as my own and raise her like my daughter. I didn't notice Stephanie and Vince behind me until she touched my shoulder making me jump. I looked at them with tears in my eyes.**

**" She's going to make it, babe. " She assured me and hugged me tightly.**

**" I want to adopt her. I want her as our daughter. I want to protect her and teach her the things that she was never taught. " I said suddenly.**

**Stephanie looked into my eyes and she could tell that this was what I wanted. She took a deep breath and spoke.**

**" If she survives this, then we will go to court to adopt her. " She finally said.**

**Vince walked away to call Nick and we waited for news from the doctor about Silent Night. While we waited, wrestlers came to see how she was doing. The Shield, Mark Henry, Kane, the Uso brothers, and others where the first ones there. We waited until a doctor with scrubs on covered in blood came out.**

**" Are you all here for Silent Night? " He finally asks.**

**" Yes, we are all here for her. " I rushed out.**

**" Well we had to emergency surgery on her. She had four broken ribs, a puncture lung, and a busted appendix. " He paused before continuing. " She also had some major tissue loss in her back and it was hard for us to stitch it close. So we put some medication on them to prevent infection and bandaged her up. "**

**" Can we see her? " I asked.**

**" She will be in the ICU unit for a couple more hours to be monitored. I recommend you all to go get some rest and in the morning you can see her. " He said while walking away.**

**" Alright, everyone go on to your hotel rooms. You all have flights to catch for the Monday Night Raw early in the morning. Triple H will not be there but Stephanie will be so if you all have any problems then speak with her. Dismiss. " Vince ordered.**

**" Honey are you going to be okay here by yourself? "**

**" Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't want to leave her here all alone. "**

**" Alright, babe see you at the next show. Here is a copy of her files, if they want some personal information. Call me if there are any improvements. "**

**I put the file in my jacket pocket and watched as the roster left the hospital. Stephanie looked back at me and I just nodded my head towards her. I sat backed in the uncomfortable chair and stared at the ceiling. I was the only one in the lobby and the night nurses would glance at my way before walking off. Sleep never came for me. I was too lost in my thoughts when the doctor from last night tapped me on my shoulder.**

**" She is in room 215. Come with me. " He said and waited for me to follow him.**

**We walked through the halls trying towards her room. When we got there, there were police officers and detectives standing next to her door. I looked at them in confusion.**

**" Hello Mr. Triple H. I'm Detective Dave Whitman and we have some questions for you. " He said politely.**

**" What do you want to know? " I asked.**

**" Well upon the examination on the young fighter that came in last night, doctors found that she has been raped over a numerous amount of times. The nurse said that you informed her that you were her father. Did you know anything about this? " He questioned.**

**" I had no idea about that and I'm not her father. I came with her in the EMT last night and the only way they would let me come back here is if I had a relationship with her. I have her files and that will tell you everything about her. " I said while pulling the copied file out of my jacket pocket.**

**He looked over the files and his eyes widen at what he read. Clearing his throat he spoke.**

**" Well Mr. Triple H, I will keep in contact with you about this investigation. She will be put in your care until this investigation is over. " He said and then walked away with the files in his hand.**

**I walked into her room and watched as she was hooked to machines with hundreds of wires. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and gently grabbed her hand. I started to think about what the detective told me. She was raped over a numerous amount of times. What kind of sick bastard would do that to a young child?**

**Stephanie POV**

**I couldn't think about anything but Zendaya. I was scared that she wasn't going to make it. Dad was silent throughout the plane ride but I could tell he was worried about her too. We made it to the arena in New York, New York and I was sitting in my office when The Shield knocked on the door.**

**" Come In! " I yelled.**

**" You wanted to see us. " Seth Rollins asked.**

**" Yes, please sit down. " I motioned and continued. " All of you know now that since Silent Night won her matches at Champion Night, she is now a part of the WWE. Since she has experience on how to fight and wrestle she will be put on the main roster. However, we need her to be with someone who can get her back to good health and out of her shell. I was thinking that we could put her with The Shield. I mean she is coming over to WWE with 12 championship belts and she is undefeated. So when she gets out of the hospital and back to good health, you guys will start to train her. Understand? "**

**" Yes Ma'am. " Seth replied.**

**" Well it will make us look tougher. So sure I understand. " Dean said.**

**" How did you figure out that we could help her? " Roman asked.**

**" Do you have something against her, Roman? " I demanded.**

**" No Ma'am. " He replied.**

**" Then there should not be a problem. Later, I will tell you more about her. My decision is final and you are excused. Dismissed. " I waved them off. Then my phone ranged.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" Hello, this is Stephanie McMahon. Who is calling? " I asked.**

**" Hey Honey. They finally allowed me to go in her room. " My husband said.**

**" Oh good. How is she? "**

**" She's settled in but there was a detective and police officers at her room door when I came. " **

**" What happened? "**

**" They said that she was raped over a numerous amount of times. " He growled out.**

**" WHAT THE HELL? " I yelled.**

**" Babe calm down. I'm just as angry as you are but do you see now that we have to adopt her right away or else Jorge will get to her again. " **

**" Yes, I see that now and I have a friend that could help me out with that. "**

**" Alright, well I got to go if she wakes up. I love you, babe. Bye. "**

**" Bye, babe. I love you. "**

**I hung up and started to dial an old friend who works with children services. If she could help me out then I would owe her big time. I got in contact with her and told her about the situation. She said that if the detectives finds Jorge and charge him with rape and attempted murder then there is a huge possibility that we could adopt her. Also, we would need Zendaya to agree to us adopting her. I ended the conversation and started to pray that Zendaya pulled through this nightmare.**

**A/N: She won her matches but will she make it through to see another day. Please review if you want me to continue this story!**


	5. New Daughter

**3rd POV**

**It's been three days since Zendaya was brought to the hospital and her condition was still the same. Triple H was getting extremely worried but all he could do was sit and pray that she pulled through. Vince and Stephanie would call every couple of hours just to see how she was doing and just wanted to check on her condition. It was around 7:00 p.m and Triple H was reading the recent WWE magazine, he was holding on to Zendaya left hand when he felt a small squeeze from her. Standing up, he set the magazine aside and carefully leaned over Zendaya. He pressed the nurses button and a nurse came in to see what the problem was.**

**" What seem to be the problem? " She asked him.**

**" I felt her squeeze my hand. " He replied to her.**

**" Okay I will get the doctor. " She said while checking Zendaya vitals.**

**After she was done checking on Zendaya, she left the room and went to find the doctor. He felt another squeeze and he was silently praying that it was a sign that she was waking up soon. Ten minutes went by before there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in with the nurse following behind him.**

**" Hello Mr. Triple H, you informed the nurse that you felt Zendaya squeezed your hand? " He asked while picking up her chart.**

**" Yes, she just did it again after the nurse left the room. "**

**Nodding his head in understanding, he began to write in her chart of the new signs on her condition. He began to check the monitors when a low moan started to come from Zendaya. Since Triple H was on the left side of her bed, he went to the right side of the bed and gently began to call her name. Slowly, Zendaya eyes started to open up and you could see the sudden fear in her eyes.**

**Zendaya POV**

**The last thing I remember was winning the Dozen Matches Round and then passing out from the pain. I felt the pain all over my body and all I wanted to do was scream my lungs out. I slowly began to open my eyes but quickly shutting them to block the blinding lights above me. Opening them again, I let them adjust to the lights and saw two men standing by the bed I was in. One of them was very muscular and he had dirty blonde hair, a goatee with a mustache, and brown eyes. The other was an older gentleman and he had short brown hair with some grey and green eyes.**

**" Hello Zendaya my name is Dr. Rojas and you are in the hospital. Please don't be afraid. How do you feel? " He asked me while handing me a cup of water.**

**I didn't say single word but just stared at him while I drunk the water he handed me. I don't normally talk to people I don't know and I wasn't about to start now. He must have felt my discomfort around him because he than began to speak to me.**

**" Don't be scared, Zendaya. You are safe here now and nobody will hurt you. " He reassured me.**

**I still didn't speak to him but just nodded my head in understanding.**

**" Do you feel any pain now? Please point to the areas on your body that hurts for me. " He asked politely. I nodded and pointed to my sides and chest.**

**" Well we had to do emergency surgery on you because you had 4 broke ribs, a puncture lung, and a busted appendix. " He explained.**

**I nodded my head in acknowledgement and continued to stare at him. He continued on asking me more questions which I replied with either a nod or shake of my head. After about 15 minutes of questioning, he finally left the room and I was now alone with the blonde hair guy. I looked over to him and saw that he was holding on to my left hand with a worried expression on his face. Quickly snatching my hand away from him, I scooted as far away from him in the bed as I possibly could.**

**" Hello Zendaya, my name is Triple H but you can call me Hunter. I'm not here to hurt you. So please don't be scared of me. I just want to help you. " He spoked softly towards me.**

**" I remember you from the crowd in the arena during my matches. " I whispered. He claims that he wants to help me but I kept my guard up in case he tried something.**

**" Yes, I was there. You did amazing in the ring and you'll be pleased to know that you will be signed over to WWE very soon. "**

**" What is WWE? "**

**" It stands for World Wrestling Entertainment. It is owned by Vince McMahon. "**

**" Will I be safe there? "**

**" I promise you that I will never let anyone lay a finger on you ever again. I made a promise to Nick that I will protect you and I will do just that. "**

**" How do you know Nick? "**

**" Yes, he is a close friend of my family and he called me and asked us to help you. Zendaya I know about your past and I promise you that when I find that son of a bitch that hurt you he will regret it. But there is a question that I would like to ask you. "**

**I nodded my head for him to continue.**

**" Will you allow me to adopt you? I know that you were adopted before but I promise you that I can give you a better life then what they gave you. "**

**I looked at him with wide eyes and couldn't believe that he was asking me such a thing. As I continued on to stare at him, I could tell that he was telling the truth from the look in his eyes and nodded my head. A huge smile spread across his face and he carefully hugged me from the side while kissing my hand. Sitting back down, he began to tell me all about his family and the WWE. From the sound of it I felt that my life could be good with him and his family but I didn't show it in my expression. He showed me pictures of his family and random superstars and divas on the main roster. After a while, the nurse came in with a tray of food and set it on the table at the foot of my bed. Hunter pulled the table across me and I picked at my food not really interested in it.**

**" Sweetheart, you have to eat to get your strength back. " He said while lifting the fork with some mashed potatoes on it to my mouth.**

**" If I eat it will I be able to get out of the hospital sooner? " I asked and he nodded.**

**He fed me the food since I couldn't reach with my other arm to do it myself. It was kind of good but anything was good to me from what I had before. I soon finished my dinner and watched WWE Main Event on the TV. Hunter had excused himself to step out of the room to answer a phone call.**

**Triple H POV**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" This is Hunter. " I answered.**

**" Is this Mr. Triple H? " A male voice asked from the other end of the call.**

**" Yes, who is this? "**

**" This is Detective Dave Whitman. I just wanted to call and let you know that we found Zendaya adoptive father. "**

**" Is he in jail? "**

**" Well when we confronted him at his home he didn't want to cooperate. So he began to shoot at us and start a shoot out. In the end, he took his own life. "**

**" So he's dead? "**

**" Yes Sir and you are now free to adopt Zendaya. Have a great life and make sure to give her the best life. We will be in keeping touch. " He said before hanging up the phone.**

**So the son of a bitch decided to take his own life instead of taking responsibility of his actions. Well at least Zendaya is now safe from that bastard. I called Vince and told him of the good news that was given to me. Now all we have to do is get the paper work to adopt Zendaya filled out and signed by a judge. I looked through the small window of her room and saw that she had fallen asleep. So I walked in and turned the TV off and sat back down in the chair by her bed. Happy with the good news, I allowed sleep to overtake me for the night.**

**Morning came and I was awaken by the smell of fresh coffee and food. I looked up and saw my wife, Vince, and the members of The Shield in the doorway of the room waiting for permission to come in. I motioned for all of them to come in but to do it quietly because Zendaya was still sleeping and I didn't want her to be disturbed. They sat in the empty chairs that were against the far walls of the room after setting the flowers, cards, and gifts down on the table. Taking a glance at the gifts, I noticed that they were from some of the superstars and divas of EFW and WWE.**

**" I spoked with the doctor and he said that since she is healing properly she should be released by tomorrow night. " My wife whispered to me and I nodded my head.**

**Zendaya began to stir and whimper in her sleep so I quickly got up and pressed a cold cloth on her forehead. I didn't bother to think about what the people in the room were saying because I was too busy tending to my soon to be daughter. She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a small smile when she saw that it was me.**

**" Good Morning, Beautiful. You have some visitors that would like to meet you. " I said softly and she nodded her head.**

**" This is Stephanie McMahon, my wife, and Vince McMahon, my father-in-law, and those three tough looking guys is Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. " I said while pointing out who was who. She nodded her head with a little smile.**

**" Zendaya it's finally nice to meet you properly and again. " Stephanie said while holding out her hand towards her.**

**She just stared at my wife and I could tell that she was scared of her. Taking the hint, Stephanie pulled her hand back and smiled at her instead so that she knew that she meant no harm. Seth Rollins stepped up towards her and started to speak.**

**" Don't be scared of us. We won't hurt you, I promise. " He said softly.**

**She watched his every movement before reaching out towards him. He moved closer to her and she touched his hair. He chuckled and lean forward more so that she had better access to his hair. While she was distracted with Seth multi-colored hair, I motioned to Vince and Stephanie to step out in the hall with me so that I could speak with them. We started to talk about the next step that we should take in adopting her.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**Zendaya continued to play with my hair until Dean decided to clear his throat and ruin the moment. She looked at him with an uncertain expression and tightened her hold on my hair. Gently grabbing her hands, I nudged her to loosen her grip before she ripped my hair out by the roots. It was a good thing that we dressed in street clothes, otherwise, she would be scared shitless of us in our ring gear. Dean reached from behind him and pulled out a small black and yellow teddy bear with 'Get Well' written on it. She let go of my hair but instantly grabbed my hand quickly before motioning for Dean to come closer.**

**" Here you go, Munchkin. " He said while handing her the teddy bear.**

**" Thank You. " She whispered back.**

**Roman stayed back with an unreadable look in his eyes. Dean walked towards him and whispered something to him in his ear. Moving around Dean, he came and stood next to me by the bed. Zendaya looked at him and slowly raised her hand to trace his tribal tattooed arm. The minute that she touched his arm, he pulled away from her like she stabbed him or something. Looking at him, I know that I would have to talk to him about that later.**

**" Munchkin, are you ready to get out of this hospital? " Dean asked breaking the awkward silence in the room.**

**She nodded her head before reaching out for my hair again. Stephanie, Vince, and Triple H came back into the room and sat down in the vacant chairs in the room. We all sat back down and talked about our group and the WWE roster. Zendaya really wasn't paying attention to our conversation while she was playing with my hair. Roman stood in the back of the room just watching her and I could tell that he was in deep thought about what happened between them.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**What was that spark between us when we touched each other? The minute she touched my arm, I felt a spark and I knew that I had to get away from her. I stood far away from her and watched as she interacted with Dean and Seth. If she was going to be a part of our group then she needed to know that we can be evil and mean too. But then again, how can I do that to her when she has been through so much in her life?**

**She is such a beautiful girl with long black hair and big emerald eyes. From the top half of her body I could tell she needed some food in her body. I felt like a damn pervert for thinking about a 16-year-old girl like that. Yet, she was as beautiful as a rose. Even with the bags underneath her eyes and her faded complexion she looked like the hottest female that I have ever met. Damn it I have to get out of this room and fast but my body wouldn't let me move. It's as if I'm lost in her trance and can't find my way to get out.**

**When I moved away from her, I saw a hint of hurt in her beautiful eyes. But it had to be done or else I would have lost my control then and there. I know that Seth knew that something was up with me and I'm sure he would have questions later but I don't care. Stephanie asked us to help her out with Zendaya and we agreed to it. Damn this is going to be a long ass ride for me. What have I gotten myself into?**

**A/N: Ohhh what will happen between Roman and Zendaya? Please review to find out.**


	6. Finding Hope

**3rd POV**

**Throughout the entire day, Zendaya would fall asleep when there was nothing on TV to watch and it was enough time for the group to talk in the room about what the next step in her recovery was going to be. Stephanie called her friend and notified her about what happened with Zendaya's adoptive father. After discussing the situation with her, Stephanie wanted her to immediately get to work on the documents for the adoption. Triple H and Vince talked to each other about what Zendaya would be doing in the company while she is on the road to recovery and her health gets to the proper point. The Shield started to work on the master plan of how they would train her to be a part of the group. They noticed that she would talk with them but when a nurse or doctor came into the room she would be completely silent around them. Zendaya was more fond of Triple H then anyone else since he was there for her when she woke up and never left her side. Every time she got scared or nervous she would reach for him for comfort and he was glad that she knew that she could turn to him for help. He didn't mind at all about it but was glad that she was accepting him into her life.**

**Around lunchtime, she started to wake up from her little nap. The Shield left to go to the gym and Vince left to go take care of some business for the Friday Night Smackdown. Stephanie was sitting by the window looking at a furniture catalog for Zendaya's new room in their house and Triple H was watching some football game on TV. She turned her head in the direction of noise coming from the TV and looked at him. Reaching out with her hand, she touched his hair and he looked at her with a smile.**

**" How are you feeling, Sweetheart? " He asked her while touching her hand lovingly.**

**" I feel a little better than yesterday. " She whispered back.**

**" That's good. We just want you to get better. " He replied.**

**" Can I leave now? " She asked.**

**" No not yet, Sweetie. Tomorrow afternoon you can leave. " He chuckled at her pouting face.**

**They continued on with their conversation until a nurse brought in Zendaya's lunch tray and after she got done eating she fell asleep again. Stephanie excused herself to go get her and her husband something to eat. Triple H was committed to staying by Zendaya side because he never left except to go to the bathroom. She had a place in his heart for her and he wasn't going to let her go especially after what she been through in her life.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**When we left the hospital all I could think about was Zendaya and how she affected me in a way I didn't understand. The way her beautiful eyes looked at me and how I could get lost in them forever. How I wished for her soft hands to be on my skin again. I was interrupted from my thoughts and push-ups when Dean slapped me upside my head.**

**" What the hell was that for, man?! " I yelled while getting up off the floor.**

**" Dude I've called your name for the past 5 minutes. What's on your mind, bro? " He asked while taking a drink of his water.**

**" Oh I think I know what's on his mind. It's Zendaya, isn't it? " Seth smirked.**

**" I don't know what you are talking about. Plus it's none of your damn business, Rollins. " I sneered at him but knew he was right.**

**" Don't tell me you have a thing for her. Dude she's 16 and been through enough hell in her life. " Dean said.**

**" I don't have a thing for her. " I said lying.**

**They looked at me with smirks on their faces and then went back to continue with their workouts. Who was I fooling, anyway? I got a thing for her and I barely know her except what was told to us about her past. I was about to go back to my push-ups but was stopped by the ringing of my phone.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" Hello? " I answered.**

**" Hey Roman its Jimmy. " My Samoan cousin greeted me.**

**" What's up, man? "**

**" Rumors going around that The Authority is putting that new diva Silent Night in The Shield. Is that true? "**

**" They were thinking of that idea but haven't said if it was a final decision. Who told you that? "**

**" Alright man but Naomi wants her $20 from the bet you lost against her. Nobody told me about it. I just heard some of the guys talking about it and wanted to see if it was true. "**

**" Tell her that I got her and thanks for letting me know. Later, man. " I said chuckling and hung up the phone.**

**When we were done with our workouts, we headed back to the hotel to get cleaned up before heading back to the hospital. We wanted to see Zendaya before we have to leave for the next city. I just wanted to see her face before I left.**

**Triple H POV**

**It was getting dark as the sun began to go down and the moon began to come up. I was reading some of my emails while Stephanie was doing some online shopping for Zendaya clothes. Zendaya was still asleep when there was a sudden knock on the room door and my wife got up to answer the door. She opened the door and the doctor walked in with Zendaya's chart in hand.**

**" Well Mr. Triple H and Mrs. McMahon, we have some good news. Since Zendaya is healing faster than expected she will be able leave tonight. We just need to process her discharged papers and can go home. " He said with a smile.**

**" Thank you so much. " I said nodding to him.**

**He continued on speaking to us some more about how she needs to have a check up with her primary doctor and how therapy should be started once she sees her doctor. He soon left the room, after handing us some pamphlets on how to have a proper diet for teenagers, and my wife came up to hug me. We both had tears in our eyes because we can now take Zendaya home with us where she will be loved and safe. We made the decision to take her on the road with us first because she needed to be around people who will work with her and support her. Stephanie started to gather all the gifts and flowers so that when Zendaya woke up it wouldn't take so long to leave. I called Vince and let him know about her being released from the hospital and traveling on the road with us. From all the noise that Stephanie was making while collecting Zendaya things up it woke her up from her sleep.**

**" Hey, Babygirl. I have some good news. You're getting out of this hospital tonight! " I chuckled when a huge smile spread across her face. Then a look of confusion came across her face.**

**" I have no clothes. " She whispered.**

**" Don't worry. I brought some new clothes for you early this morning. It may not be a lot but I manage to get you some name brand clothes and shoes. Also, there are some WWE T-shirts in there that some of the superstars and divas got for you. " Stephanie said while holding up a duffel bag.**

**Zendaya nodded her head as she slowly started to get out of bed and grabbed the duffel bag. I stood up and helped her get to the bathroom while holding her hand so that she wouldn't fall on her way there. Stephanie decided to go in with her to help her with the clothes because she thought Zendaya would feel comfortable with a female there to see her undress instead of a male.**

**Stephanie POV**

**As we were in the bathroom, I helped Zendaya out of the hospital gown and I couldn't help but stare at her naked form. There were old scars and freshly new scars that were all over her body but the thing that really shocked me was the large gashes on her back. This was the reason why she didn't want anyone to see her back because of the scars. I wanted to run away from her but I didn't because I knew that she didn't do this to herself but someone so cruel did this to her. She was a victim of the torture and had to pay the price with her body. Looking through the duffel bag, I pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a black WWE long sleeve shirt. When we finally got the clothes on her I noticed that even an extra small was too large for her body. We really need to get her body weight up. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sudden sound of crying. As I look down, I saw Zendaya curled up into a ball on the floor.**

**" What's wrong, Zendaya? " I asked kneeling down next to her.**

**" Nothing. " She whispered.**

**" Sweetie you can tell me anything. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything. " I reassured her while rubbing her back.**

**" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I'M DISGUSTING LOOKING AND USELESS! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP! NO BODY LOVES ME AND THEY NEVER WILL! IF THIS IS FOR CHARITY THEN I DON'T NEED IT! " She cried out.**

**Before I could say anything to calm her down, my husband came bursting through the bathroom door and from the look in his eyes I could tell that he was beyond pissed off.**

**Triple H POV**

**I was sitting outside the bathroom when The Shield knocked on the door and came into the room. They wanted to see Zendaya before they left but I told them that she was in the bathroom with Stephanie getting ready to leave the hospital.**

**" I thought she was going to able to leave tomorrow. " Seth said.**

**" Yeah, well the doctors said that since she is healing faster than expected - " I was cut off when I heard Zendaya screaming from the bathroom.**

**" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? I'M DISGUSTING LOOKING AND USELESS! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR HELP! NO BODY LOVES ME AND THEY NEVER WILL! IF THIS IS FOR CHARITY THEN I DON'T NEED IT! " She cried out.**

**I almost kicked the door off its hinges when I charged into the bathroom. I ran to her side and grabbed her face carefully in my hands before speaking.**

**" I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT DISGUSTING LOOKING OR USELESS! YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND STRONGEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. YOU DID NOT DESERVE WHAT THEY DID TO YOU! THIS IS NOT FOR CHARITY. WE WANT TO DO THIS FOR YOU BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU! " I nearly yelled out.**

**She looked at me with tears in her eyes before launching herself on me and hugged me for dear life. I hugged her tightly to my body knowing that she needed it and let her cry on my shoulder. I know that she needed it because it will be helping her with her emotional recovery. Stephanie got up and walked towards The Shield and spoke for a few minutes to them but I didn't pay any attention to them. My attention was on Zendaya and Zendaya only. I looked up and saw that they were taking her gifts out of the room but didn't miss the way Roman looked at us knowing that he heard everything that was said. The doctor stopped by and gave Stephanie Zendaya's discharge papers and medication prescriptions.**

**" Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you out of this hospital. " I told her while gently picking her up in my arms.**

**With her duffel bag hanging off my shoulder, we walked through the halls and past nurses, doctors, and other patients in the hospital and I could tell that they were staring at us as we passed them. Zendaya tighten her grip around my neck as we got closer to the elevator and I let her. Knowing that the paparazzi was going to be outside waiting for us, Seth took off his jacket and gave it to me to cover Zendaya up with. Entering into the elevator, we rode it down from the 6th floor to the 1st floor of the hospital. The paparazzi was waiting outside, as expected, and cameras started going off when they spotted us going to the entrance door. The Shield surrounded us and we made our way out of the hospital and to the parking lot where we had cars waiting for us. Quickly giving my daughter to my wife, we hurried to get the bags into the cars and drive to the airport as quickly as possible. Arriving there, we saw almost the entire roster waiting there for their flights.**

**" We can watch over her while you go check yourselves in. " Seth said walking behind us.**

**Nodding my head, I gave her over to Roman since he was the only one without luggage in his hands. Since Zendaya was asleep, her grip loosened up from around my neck so it was easy to hand her over. Once she was safely in Roman arms her arms automatically went around his neck as she made herself comfortable. Giving him a look, he nodded in understanding that I don't want anything to happen to her. Walking away, I looked back one more time at my sleeping daughter as they went to the flight gate.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I looked down at the angel that was left in my arms. Wait, did I just call her my angel? Yes, I did and it's true that she was my angel. Dean tapped on my shoulder to let me know that we needed to take a seat or else fans will start to surround us. I didn't worry about people recognizing Zendaya since she was covered by Seth's jacket.**

**" Damn she is so small. " Dean commented.**

**" Yeah, I never have seen a 16-year-old that small for her age. " Seth chirped in.**

**" Well it's our job to get her healthy and that's just what we are going to do. " I grunted.**

**" Did you hear what happened? " Dean asked me.**

**" What happened? " I asked curious.**

**" Apparently rumor has it that since we are getting a new member the group is getting soft. " He said and Seth chuckled.**

**" Wait until they see who the new member is. " I growled.**

**We talked some more and I glanced down at Zendaya ever now and then to make sure that she was comfortable. Triple H and Stephanie came back with a bag full of snacks and sat across from us. Our flight for Dallas, Texas, was called a while later and we began to board the plane. Since we were in first class, I laid the sleeping angel on one of the long couches and covered her with one of the WWE blankets that someone gave her as a gift. I sat on one end of her and Seth sat on the other end to make sure that nobody would disturb her while she sleeping. Other wrestlers kept looking at us and whispering to each other about my sleeping angel. Sensing my anger, Dean stood up and spoke.**

**" If any one of you got a problem with us sitting here then come say it to our faces. " He announced.**

**Nobody said anything and he sat back down with a grin on his face. I smirked and look down at Zendaya sleeping form. The plane started to lift off and I could tell that this was going to be the best thing that ever happened to both me and Zendaya. Hopefully, she can find happiness with us and the WWE.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya find happiness in Roman? Review to find out!**


	7. A Loving Samoan

**3rd POV**

**Throughout the night and into the early morning, the flight from Miami to Dallas would soon be coming to an end for the superstars and divas. The roster finally started to wake up from their slumbers and began to stretch their tired muscles out. Seth was the first one to wake up followed by Roman and then Dean after the plane began to shake a bit. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Roman looked down at Zendaya and noticed that she grabbed a hold of his shirt while she was asleep. While Zendaya continued to sleep peacefully on the plane couch, the WWE superstars and divas began to wonder who the mysterious girl who The Shield brought on the plane was. The divas began to worry that she was a new addition to the divas roster and hated the idea that if she was then it would be another diva competing for the Divas Championship. They already have enough divas on the roster and didn't need another one to take one of their spots on the roster. Naomi, Jimmy Uso fiancée, didn't have a problem with a new addition to the roster and decided to get up from her seat to go to the group. She sat down next to Roman carefully as she could so that she didn't wake the sleeping girl up.**

**" Hey Ro. " She greeted him, with the nickname she gave him, quietly.**

**" Hey. " He acknowledged her.**

**" So is this the new addition to The Shield that everyone been talking about? " She asked.**

**" We don't know just yet. " He replied.**

**Naomi knew that when Roman was in a protective mode he could be a little rude so silently she decided to get up and walk back to her seat. The McMahon's watched as the trio guarded Zendaya and was thankful for that. She was important to them now and knowing that there is someone there to protect her when they weren't able to was a blessing. Continuing on to look over her files that Nick gave them, they were thankful that he included everything from her adoption files to her medical files. They needed to know the things she was allergic to and any other medical problems that she may have. Vince made the decision to make Zendaya as The Shield valet for a while so that she could get use to being with the group in the ring and with the WWE Universe. Stephanie and Triple H agreed to that but wanted to talk about other things such as her career and championship titles.**

**" Well I think that we should start with her weight first because when I was helping her in the bathroom I noticed that even an XS was too big on her. " Stephanie started the conversion.**

**" Well we can't force her to eat. I think that if we can get Seth and Dean to get her to try different types of food and write down the foods that she likes we can start from there. " Triple H suggested.**

**" That's a good idea. There is also the problem with her being backstage by herself. When The Shield is in the ring who will look after her? " Vince asked.**

**" We can't put her with the divas because you know how they can get. We can't leave her by herself either. " Stephanie said. Triple H nodding his head in agreement with his wife.**

**" We will figure it out later. " Vince said.**

**Looking at his future granddaughter, he knew that the changes that she will be going through will be tough on her but he knew that it was going to be for the best in the future. Going back to the conversation with his daughter and son-in-law, he knew that she will be the change of the WWE.**

**Roman felt Zendaya begin to stir in her sleep and soon woke up still half asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she didn't know that Roman was watching her as she sat up trying to get into a better position on the couch. She turned her head in his direction when she heard him calling her name gently. Opening his arms out towards her, she slowly crawled to him and sat down in his lap. Placing her head on his shoulder, Roman grabbed her abandoned blanket and covered her back up. She automatically wrapped her arms around his torso when she felt him rubbing her back. He heard chuckling coming from his two teammates and shot a glare at them. Dean laughed loudly and earned a slap against the head by Seth. He rubbed his head and growled at him in frustration.**

**Naomi POV**

**My curiosity got the best of me as I continued to watch the group sitting on the couch. Roman allowed the now woken up girl to crawl and sit in his lap with all eyes watching the both of them. He never showed any kind of affection or kindness to anybody in public but he was showing it to the mysterious girl. Many were saying that it was his daughter in his lap and others were saying that she was just a ring rat and he couldn't get enough of what she was giving him so he brought her along. Cameron was listening to every word they were saying and was about to go off on them. Quickly, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her seat not wanting any fight to break out on the plane.**

**" Don't do anything just let them talk. " I told her in warning.**

**" I can't sit here and listen to them talk about someone who they don't know. " She responded.**

**" I know but we can't make a scene. " I reminded her of her anger issues that she had.**

**Nodding her head she got up and walked to where our other teammates, Brodus Clay and Tensai, were seating at. She sat in one of the empty seats beside Tensai and pulled out her headphones to listen to some music. I just shook my head but glad that she decided to be an adult about the situation. Deciding that I didn't want to sit around all the negativity, I got up and went to sit in the empty chair beside Brodus Clay. I sent Roman a text message about what was being said about the girl in his lap and hoped that he was going to do something about it.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I was resting my head against the back of the couch when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at it, I saw that it was a text message from Naomi.**

_*** Just to let you know. The roster thinks that the girl in your lap is either your daughter or a ring rat. Cameron was about to go off on them but decided to walk away. Hope you can fix the problem before something happens to her. ***_

**After reading the message, I was furious now. What the fuck was their problem? I showed Dean and then Seth the message and it pissed them off. We agreed to wait until the plane landed and out of public before going off on them. Getting up from his seat, Seth went to the McMahon's and came back with a bottle of apple juice and a muffin. Handing me the two items, I placed them aside for Zendaya before feeling her shake in my arms from the coldness of the air on the plane. Pulling the blanket tighter around her, I opened the apple juice and handed it to her. She grabbed it and took a small sip, after deciding that she liked the taste she drunk the juice quickly.**

**The plane finally landed after 20 minutes and everybody started to gather their things. Dean grabbed my backpack and told me to go on ahead with Zendaya. It was a good thing that we landed at a private airport or else there would have been fans surrounding us. After everyone got off the plane, Stephanie spotted me and came up to speak to me.**

**" Can you look after her for a while? We have to go over the show with the creative team and get things done before heading to the hotel. Keep her with you guys until either me or Hunter comes to get her. " She explained while watching Zendaya.**

**" Sure but there is a problem that I need to tell you. Naomi sent me a text saying that the roster thinks Zendaya is either my daughter or a ring rat. I would've gone off on them but with her in my arms I couldn't. I just wanted to let you know what was being said about her. " I explained before covering up her ears so that she wouldn't hear.**

**Her expression changed once I was done speaking about the situation. Nodding her head she turned and walked away. Meeting up with the boys, we went to the baggage claim to collect our luggage. Naomi and Cameron was there already waiting for their other teammates to collect theirs.**

**" Thanks. " I said to Naomi.**

**" No problem. I just didn't like what they were saying. " She replied.**

**" Her name is Zendaya. " I told her while reaching for my luggage with one hand. She laughed at my attempts of trying and grabbed it for me. I thanked her again.**

**" That's a nice name and you're welcome. " She chuckled.**

**We waited in the lounge for the bus to come and take us to the hotel and then the arena. Since the show was tomorrow, we had to know who would be in a match or making a primo. Zendaya began to wiggle in my arms trying to get out of the blanket and I couldn't help but laugh while I unwrapped her from her cocoon. Glaring at me from under her hoodie, she grabbed the blanket and tossed it over my head blinding me. Laughter could be heard around me, so when I freed myself from the blanket I saw Dean bent over laughing and Seth taking pictures with his phone. We waited for an hour before the bus finally came. Setting our luggage in the pile with the others, we got on the bus. Heading to the very back of the bus, we took the five seats that were just enough room for all of us since Zendaya would be in my lap.**

**" You should give her a nickname. " Cameron said making up a small conversation.**

**" We did. It's Munchkin. " Dean said.**

**" No, you came up with that nickname. " Seth said.**

**" How about Lil Z? " Naomi suggested.**

**" I like that. " I said and heard Dean saying it was stupid.**

**After everyone was finally on the bus, we left for the Hilton Hotel in Dallas, Texas. They had to have security guards there for us because fans were waiting for us outside the hotel entrance. One by one we got off the bus and went into the hotel. Dean went to go get our room keys while we waited in the lobby. Seth and I stood there watching the others giving us dirty or weird looks. Before we could say anything, Zendaya started to stir in my arms to get down. Placing her down on her feet, she gripped my arms to steady herself properly on the ground. She placed her hands between her legs and looked up at me.**

**" Hey. Do you need to use the bathroom? " I asked softly to her not trying to scare her.**

**" Yes. " She whispered back. She looked at me and then to Seth.**

**" Come on, I'll take you to the restroom. " He said while holding out his hand for her to take. After they left for the restroom Dean came with our room keys.**

**" Hey, where's munchkin? " He asked me. **

**" Seth took her to the restroom. " I replied to him. After 10 minutes, they finally came back to rejoin the group.**

**" Let's go to the room and get freshen up. " Seth said walking towards us and then the elevators.**

**Picking Zendaya back up, we loaded into the elevator and waited until it stopped on the 14th floor. Walking down the hall, we finally found our rom and Dean unlocked the door so that we could go inside. I set Zendaya down on the couch and went to the bathroom for a minute. The room was quite large with 3 separate rooms and bathrooms. Triple H called to check up on her and said that she needed to come to their hotel room to get her things that they got for her.**

**" I'll take her. You guys get settle in. " Dean offered. I trusted him and nodded. She came up to him and then looked back and forth at us.**

**" Hey. Ready to go see Triple H, Munchkin? " He asked her and she nodded her head.**

**Picking her up, they walked out of the room and headed to the McMahon's room.**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**I picked her up and headed out of the room. Going to the elevator, she looked at me with a hint of curiosity. I smiled at her and chuckled when she started to play with my earring. When we finally made it to the 17th floor, we saw Triple H standing in the doorway waiting for us. He smiled when he saw Zendaya.**

**" Looks like someone is having fun. " He greeted us.**

**Zendaya hid her face in my neck and I chuckled at her tactics. Inviting us in, he told us that Stephanie was in the other room and told Zendaya to go on ahead. She went in and once she was gone Triple H looked at me before speaking.**

**" Stephanie told me what happen and I will handle it. Now we all discussed this and we decided that Zendaya should room with you guys. As much as I hate this idea it's best if she got to know you guys more and get use to being around you all. We have to go in a few minutes but we wanted to speak to you before tomorrow. " He explained.**

**" Don't worry; she will be safe with us. " I replied.**

**" I want daily checkups on her and if anything happens I must be notified immediately. Before each show or event you must bring her to see me. Here is a cell phone for her in case of an emergency when you guys are in the ring. If she is hurt while she is in your care you will be fired. Understand? " He said handing me the cell phone.**

**" Yes, Sir. " I nodded.**

**Zendaya came back out with a large and medium sizes suit cases. Stephanie had a carry-on bag in her hand. She handed it to me while telling me that it was full of fresh bandages and other necessities that Zendaya would need for her injuries. Kissing her on the forehead, we said our goodbyes and walked out to head back to the room. Munchkin was trying to roll the two suit cases but they kept getting stuck on the carpet. I grabbed them from her and laughed when she tried to get them back. I picked her up and set her on the large suit case and headed towards the elevators.**

**Once we made it to our floor, Roman was waiting for us in the hallway and I smirked at him because I knew why. He chuckled when he saw Zendaya on the suit case. Picking her up, he opened the door for us. Seth was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV.**

**" Got the text message from Triple H about the situation. " He said. Zendaya walked to the couch and looked at him nervously. He chuckled and patted the seat next to him. She sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.**

**" She will be safe with us. " Roman said after taking her things into his room.**

**" He gave me a cell phone for her in case of emergencies. " I said handed the phone to him.**

**" Are you hungry? " Seth asked her while she played with his hair.**

**" No thank you. " She whispered.**

**" It's alright, Munchkin. If you're hungry then we can go and get you something to eat. " I said.**

**She looked at me and nodded her head. Roman was watching her with an emotion that I have never seen before in his eyes. It was Love.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya see the love Roman has for her? Review to find out!**


	8. The Kiss

**Roman Reigns POV**

**Zendaya was watching SpongeBob SquarePants on TV with Seth on the couch. Dean went out to get some Burger King for us while we waited for the bus to come back and pick us up. I sat on the floor in front of her and let her rest her legs on my shoulders. Looking at her legs, I noticed that she didn't have a lot of muscles and that she had some really small feet too. I felt her run her fingers through my hair and I purred, like a cat, at the feeling of it.**

**" Dean needs to hurry up with our food. I'm starving. " Seth suddenly said.**

**" He's coming just be patience. " I chuckled.**

**After 20 more minutes went by Dean came back with 4 bags of Burger King. Dean gave each one of us our own bag and gave Zendaya the only milkshake he got. She took it and saw that it was strawberry before setting it on the table. She watched the boys eat but never touched the food she got.**

**" Munchkin, why are you not eating? " Dean asked her.**

**" I'm not hungry. " She replied.**

**I looked at her and grabbed both of our bags of food. Giving the guys a quick look that pretty much told them what I was going do and they nodded in understanding. Picking her up, I took her into my room and placed her on the bed. Placing the food on the night stand, I got into the bed while placing her on my lap at the same time. She looked at me in confusion and I gently cupped her face in my large hands.**

**" Lil Bit, you have to eat. You can eat as much as you want. Nobody will stop you or take it away from you. " I told her.**

**She placed one of tiny hands on my cheek and the touch felt amazing. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before she leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on my left cheek. Fireworks went off in the back of my mind.**

**Zendaya POV**

**This Samoan man before me cared about me in a way that I never seen before. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to help me. Hunter wanted to help me but in a father type of way but this man wanted to help me in a love type of way. He treated me with respect and so much love that it made a tingling feeling in my heart. No one has ever done that for or to me and this was the first time. I gently placed a kiss on his left cheek to show my appreciation for the support that he has given to me. He looked at me with wide eyes and I felt that I didn't something wrong.**

**" Do it again. " He asked. I looked at him in confusion. **

**" Kiss me again, please. " He begged.**

**I did it again and felt his arms wrap tightly around me. He buried his face in my neck and sighed. I wrapped my arms around his large frame and laid my cheek on the top of his head.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**She kissed me TWICE! I felt like a teenager who just got his first kiss and nearly lost my control from such a simple action. Hugging her tightly to my body, I breathe in her lovely scent. She smelt like cocoa butter and roses. A strange combination but it was fine by me because it was her. Lifting my head, I looked into her emerald eyes and smiled at her.**

**" Are you okay? " She asked softly.**

**" Yes, I just didn't expect you to kiss me. I was surprise. " I chuckled when she started blushing.**

**" Oh. " She whispered.**

**" Come on, Lil Bit. You have to eat. " I said getting her food out for her. She turned around and sat in between my legs and made herself comfortable. I turned the TV on to Spongebob SquarePants and watched her eat her food.**

**She ate all her fries and half of her cheeseburger. It looked like she barely ate but I was glad that she ate something. Turning her head, she saw me watching her from behind. She brought the other half of her burger to my lips and watched as I took a bite out of it. Letting me the rest of the burger, she smiled when I licked my lips cleaned from the mustard and ketchup. We were interrupted by laughter when we saw Dean and Seth in the doorway of my room. I forgot to close the door.**

**" Awe look, Seth. Roman has to be fed like a baby! " Dean bellowed out. Zendaya pulled the covers over her head to hide from embarrassment.**

**" That is so cute. Good thing I got that on video and camera! " Seth said with a grin.**

**" Shut up! Don't be jealous because she likes me more than you guys! " I yelled at them.**

**" Is that true, Munchkin? Do you like Roman more than us? " Dean asked while trying to look hurt.**

**" Maybe. " She said from under the covers.**

**" Well I hope you remember that we have to be in the lobby in an hour to go to the arena. " Seth chuckled at how cute Zendaya was acting.**

**" Alright we will be out in a minute. " I grunted.**

**They left the room laughing at how Zendaya was peeking from under the covers like she was expecting the Boogeyman to come out from underneath the bed. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. I slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to my chest.**

**" Lil Bit, let's get you changed out of this clothes. Here are the things you will need for your shower. I will set your new clothes on the bed and wait for you in the living room. " I said while handing her the toiletries Stephanie gave us for her.**

**Nodding her head and grabbing the toiletries, she went into the bathroom to handle her business. I waited until I heard the shower running when I looked into her suit case. Stephanie really did have a hard time looking for clothes her size. Most of the clothes were WWE shirts that had to be customized to fit her size and the jeans, shorts, and sweats was XXS size. She had packed some jackets of the different WWE superstars and Nike shoes that were children size. I picked out a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt with a 'Hounds of Justice' jacket. I placed her clothes on the bed with her bra and panties and her white Nike's slides with black socks on the floor.**

**Heading into the living room, where the two idiots were, I sat on the couch. They had already change their clothes and was looking at TV to pass the time.**

**" Where's Munchkin? " Dean asked with a smirk on his face and remote in hand.**

**" Taking a shower. " I grunted wanting to slap that smirk right off his face. I should have locked the damn door behind me.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**I watched as Roman was sending glares at Dean. It was entertaining to me because they were just like two bickering brothers fighting all the time. Roman decided to go and get a change of clothes from his room so that he could us my bathroom since Zendaya was in the his. Zendaya came out of Roman's room after a few minutes with her jacket in her hands.**

**" Can you help me put this on? " She asked while handing me her jacket.**

**I unzipped the jacket and told her to turn around so that I could help her get her arms into the sleeves. Zipping the jacket all the way up, I smiled at her and handed her the abandon milkshake that she left on the table. She gently laid her hand on my head and ruffled up my hair a bit. She went back to get her socks and shoes but nearly crashed into Roman on her way out. He caught her with ease before she could fall to the ground. Picking her up, he went in his room to put his dirty clothes away. Later, he came back out with his hair pulled back in a pony tail and his shades resting on top of his head.**

**" How much time we got left? " He asked me while sitting on the couch and help Zendaya put her socks on.**

**" 20 minutes. Don't worry we got time. " I chuckled.**

**" Munchkin, can you brush my hair? " Dean asked her with a pout.**

**She got up and took the brush out of his hand. Brushing his hair only took her a few minutes to do. After she was done, she went back to Roman and sat in his lap with her milkshake in hand while slipping her feet in her shoes. She was an interesting little girl and took the time to explore his facial hair. He hummed in response to her touch and she giggled.**

**" Let's head to the lobby. " I said getting up and took the empty cup away from her.**

**We grabbed our key, wallets, and phones. Roman made sure that Zendaya had hers before locking the door behind him. He picked her up in his arms and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. I pulled her hood up before we stepped into the elevator. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, and the Bella twins were standing in the back.**

**" Who's the kid? " John asked.**

**" None of your business, Cena. " Dean sneered.**

**" It was just a simple question. " Nikki growled at him.**

**Roman tighten his grip on Zendaya and covered her ears before he spoke. **

**" IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! " He yelled. **

**Everyone went silent and I bent down to pick up the slide that slipped off her tiny feet. We finally made it to the lobby and walked out of the elevator and to the front door. I spotted Naomi and Cameron and motion the boys to follow.**

**Naomi POV**

**Cameron and I were waiting in the lobby, when we noticed The Shield coming out of the elevator and I waved at them to come over to us.**

**" Ladies. " Seth greeted us.**

**" Hey, boo. " Cameron replied.**

**" The bus is running late so we're going to have to wait for a while. " Dean said with a groan.**

**We went into the sitting area of the lobby and found a place to sit together. I noticed that Roman wouldn't let Zendaya go. It made me smile at how he was showing her his soft side because he rarely showed it to anybody. We talked about the show until they announced that the bus was finally here. Gathering our things, we all boarded on to the bus. Roman sat next to the window with Dean sitting next to him. Seth got stuck with the middle seat between Cameron and myself. Zendaya wiggled in Roman lap to get comfortable and then settled back down with her feet in Dean's lap.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**The bus ride wasn't long but I knew that Zendaya was very uncomfortable. Once we were off the bus we headed inside the arena. Zendaya wrapped her arms back around my neck and laid her cheek against my cheek. I felt complete when her skin was against mines. Everyone took their seats and waited for the Authority to speak.**

**" Ladies and gentleman, I called this meeting to not only talk about the show but something else that came to me today. " Vince started. " I was told that people were making rude comments about the person that Roman Reigns carried on to the plane. I felt the need to discuss this problem at once. She is not his daughter or a ring rat and I don't appreciate her being called that. She is my granddaughter and if I hear anymore rude comments about her, you will be fired from this company. Understand? " He questioned.**

**Nobody said anything but nodded their heads in understanding to his threat. Zendaya didn't hear anything because she had fallen asleep again. The meeting went on about the show and who would be having a match or primo. Once the meeting was over, we had to stay there for the rest of the day because we were getting new ring gear and attire. Dean played with Zendaya hair and Seth was busy with his phone but would glance at them every once in a while. She woke up to Dean tickling her face with her own hair and pushed his hand away. Unable to go back to sleep, she settle on running her finger through my ponytail. Jimmy and Jey walked up towards me after spotting us in the empty chairs of the arena.**

**" So this is Vince's granddaughter? " Jimmy asked and I nodded.**

**" I thought Stephanie didn't have any kids? " Jey questioned.**

**" She had a daughter and this is her. " I lied.**

**" She must be a shy little thing. " Jimmy commented.**

**I nodded and continued the conversation with my cousins about the family and life. Dean and Seth took her to the bathroom when she wouldn't stop squirming in my arms. Ending the conversation with my cousins, I went to find the trio. I finally found them standing in front of a vending machine. The machine wouldn't take Dean's dollar and he was becoming frustrated at it. Approaching them slowly, I finally decided to make my appearance known.**

**" What wrong, Dean? You letting a vending machine beat you. " I chuckled at him.**

**" Oh shut up! " He grunted.**

**" May I try? " Zendaya asked. Finally giving up, Dean handed her the dollar.**

**She, with patience, slowly slid the dollar in and smiled when it accepted the dollar. Grabbing the Snickers bar, she handed it to Dean and stuck her tiny tongue out at him. Looking at her, he grinned back in return. Seth set her on her feet and she walked towards me. Grabbing my finger, we all walked back to the ring. She clutched my finger tightly in her hand and I chuckled at her because the tightness of her hand wasn't as tight as she thought. Once again all eyes were on us but we just walked past everyone. Until Randy Orton grabbed her arm roughly.**

**" Show me your face, kid! " He yelled at her and that's when I snapped.**

**Seth gathered her into his arms and Dean helped me beat the shit out of Orton. A crowd was starting to form around us to see what all the commotion was about. Triple H and Stephanie made their way through the crowd to see what was going on.**

**" What the hell is going on? " He demanded.**

**" Randy grabbed your daughter's arm too roughly and Roman attacked him. He was simple defending her. " Seth explained to him.**

**" Orton in my office. Now! " Triple H yelled at the now bloody Orton on the ground.**

**" Dismiss! " Stephanie said following her husband to his office after checking on her daughter for any damages.**

**Zendaya was crying on Seth's shoulder. He looked at me and gently gave her to me. We went and took a seat while I rubbed her back softly.**

**" The bad guy is gone. He won't hurt you again. It's okay, Lil Bit. " I said trying to calm her down.**

**She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck as her cries slowly came to a stop. I hugged her tightly and continued to rub small circles on her back. Seth and Dean went to talk to Stephanie and left me alone to comfort Zendaya. I got up and walked into a locker room and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the bench and pulled her arms gently away from my neck. She looked at me and placed her hand on my cheek.**

**" I won't let anyone hurt you, Zendaya. " I told her.**

**She looked into my eyes and leaned in. Closing my eyes, I waited for her next move. Her lips landed on mines and stars exploded behind my eyes. Her lips were soft and I could continue to kiss them for days. Pressing my body closer to hers hoping and praying this wasn't a dream. She broke the kiss gasping for air and we just stared at each other with wide eyes.**

**A/N: How did Zendaya feel about the kiss? Review to find out.**


	9. Smackdown

**A/N: I decided to continue from the kiss between Roman and Zendaya instead of jumping a 2 years ahead. It will be better if I continued on with how Zendaya relationship with Roman progressed and how she gets use to her new life with WWE. Please don't hate me! Also, please keep reviewing with your ideas because I really do need them to continue the story. **

**3rd POV **

**Roman was finally able to break the stare that he had with Zendaya and gently touch her cheek. She was still staring at him but could feel his large hand against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her face in his shoulder. He removed his hand from her cheek and wrapped his arms around her body. He knew that if they didn't get back to the group soon, Triple H would be sending a search party out for them. He pulled the hoodie back on her head after placing a kiss on her cheek and stood up. Unlocking the locker room door, he started to make his way back to the group with Zendaya in his arms. He kissed the top of her head before walking up to his two team mates. They were talking to Stephanie about something before turning their attention to Roman.**

**" How is she? Did he hurt her? " Stephanie asked him while looking at her daughter.**

**" She's fine now. I had to calm her down since she was still scared after what Orton did to her. " He growled out. **

**" I was just talking to Dean and Seth about Orton's punishment and decided to give you guys a match tonight on Smackdown. It will be a 3-on-1 match between The Shield and Randy Orton. " Stephanie said while rubbing Zendaya back. **

**Triple H walked up to the group just before Zendaya started to reach for Stephanie. When she saw him, she changed her mind and started to reach for him instead. He happily took her into his arms. **

**Triple H POV  **

**I took Zendaya into my arms and hugged her tightly. I was just glad that she wasn't hurt from Randy Orton pulling on her arm. She started to run her fingers through my hair, in which, I chuckled at her silliness. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and patted her on the back. **

**" I will be taking Zendaya with me for a while. I will bring her back to you guys just before the show starts. " I said nodding towards The Shield. **

**" Honey, where are you taking her? " My wife asked confused by my actions. **

**" She is going to be meeting her uncles. " I replied before giving her a kiss on the lips and walking away from the group. She nodded her head in understanding. **

**I walked with Zendaya in my arms to my office. A couple of days ago, I decided to introduce Zendaya to some of my old friends that I considered as close family. I invited my good friends Shawn Michael's, Mark Calaway, and Steven Anderson to meet Zendaya. Walking into my office, the gentlemen waiting for me there stood up. When she saw them, she hid her face into neck where my hair hid her. Chuckling, I gently pulled her away from my neck and began to introduce her to her uncles. She looked at each one of them carefully after pulling hoodie off. **

**" Sweetie, I would like to introduce you to your uncles. This blonde headed guy is your Uncle Shawn Michael's aka 'The Heartbreak Kid'. This black hair guy is your Uncle Mark Calaway aka 'The Undertaker'. Last but not least the bald guy is your Uncle Steven Anderson aka 'Stone Cold Steve Austin'. " I said pointing at each one of them. **

**She nodded her head at them and then pointed at Mark. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and looked back at her. **

**" I've heard about you. " She whispered. **

**" What have you heard, Darlin? " He asked her. **

**" That you have an undefeated streak at something call 'Wrestlemania'. " She replied. **

**" Well yes I do and I heard that you have an undefeated streak too. Is that true? " He asked her while chuckling and she nodded her head.**

**" I saw you at one of EFW pay-per-view events about 2 years ago. " She pointed to Steven and said.**

**" Yes, I was invited to come and see the show and I was very impressed by you. " He replied. **

**We all sat down and continued to talk about random things until there was a sudden knock on the door. Pulling her hoodie back on her head I spoke. **

**" Who is it? " I answered. **

**" It's Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero, Sir. " Brad replied back. **

**" What do you want? " I yelled.**

**" It's an hour before the show and we wanted to discuss the show before it airs. " Vickie answered.**

**" Give me a minute! " I yelled back. **

**Looking at my old friends, they nodded their heads in understanding and said their goodbyes to Zendaya and me. I let the two general managers into my office before excusing myself to take Zendaya back to The Shield. I found them hanging out in the catering area. Dean waved at us and I walked towards them. **

**" Alright, here she is like I said. Keep her safe tonight since this is her first live show. " I said handing while her over to Seth. **

**Roman Reigns POV **

**We had just got done with our workouts when Dean suggested that we go to the catering area to get something to eat before the show. We walked in to the room and grabbed some plates that was at the end of table. Going around, we selected the foods that we like and went to sit and eat at one of the empty tables. Seth went back to get a plate for Zendaya, just in case, she was hungry when she got back. He just sat down when Triple H walked in with Zendaya in his arms. Dean waved them over to our table and he gave her to Seth before leaving. She smiled when Dean leaned over and started to poke her in the arm. Naomi and Cameron came over to our table and sat down in the only two empty chairs that were available at the table. **

**" Hey, mind if we sit here? The other divas are being bitchy about Stephanie and Triple H daughter. " Naomi said. **

**"**** We don't mind. Have a seat. " I said nodding. **

**" I can't believe that this is their daughter. I mean Stephanie never mention that she had a daughter. " Cameron commented. **

**" Well its good to know who she finally is. I mean the roster was about to go crazy trying to figure out who she was. " Naomi said and took a sip of her drink.**

**" Are you hungry, Lil One? " Seth asked Zendaya. She nodded her head and he set the plate, which he made for her, in front of her. **

**She looked at me smiling and reached for my hair. Bending my head to her level, she ran her tiny hand through it feeling the texture of it. She giggled when I shook my hair in her face. Grinning, I picked her up out of Seth's lap and sat her in my own. She looked at the plate Seth made for her and picked up a French fry. Taking a small bite of it, she looked at me and lifted the fry to my lips. I opened my mouth and accepted the fry she put in. She giggled again and patted my head like I was a puppy. Dean chuckled at us and Seth grinned like a madman. Cameron interrupted our moment by speaking. **

**" That is so cute. " She said taking a picture of us with her phone. **

**" You better not post that on Twitter or Facebook. " I growled at her. **

**" I won't do that but I will keep it for later. You know, in case, you decide to mess with me or something. " She smirked. **

**Even though Zendaya hoodie covered her face, she could still see what was going on around her. I felt her touch my face to get my attention and I looked down at her. She pointed to the fruit stand that was just put up. **

**" Would you like some fruit, Lil Bit? " I asked her and she nodded her head. **

**Lifting her up on to my shoulders, we walked to where the stand of fruit was set up. There were different types of fruit and smoothies to choose from. She touched my cheek when I picked up a strawberry smoothie. I made a mental note in my brain of all the fruits that she picked out for herself. We walked back to our table and saw John Cena and Daniel Bryan standing face to face with Seth and Dean. Lifting Zendaya off my shoulders, I placed her on the ground and gently pulled her behind me. **

**" What is going on here? " I growled at the two unwanted guys.**

**" We just wanted to meet the Authority's daughter. " John grunted.**

**" Is it a crime now to want to meet our bosses' daughter? " Daniel sneered.**

**" If she wants to meet you then she will go to you. Until then stay the hell away from her. " Seth snapped at Daniel.**

**" She is standing right there with Roman in front of her. How can she decide if she can't see us? " John growled.**

**I stepped out-of-the-way just a little to let her see them. She shook her head and got back behind me.**

**" As you can see she doesn't want to meet you. Now leave her alone. " Dean smirked at them.**

**I felt her grab the back of my shirt and knew that she wanted to get out of here. Turning around, I picked her up and walked out the room with her and her smoothie in my free hand. We went to the locker room and she opened the door for me.**

**Since we had Netflix and a TV, I turned the TV on to SpongeBob SquarePants for her to watch. As we watched TV, Zendaya was playing with my hair and would sometimes run her fingers over my face. At one point, her fingers touched my lips and I opened them up letting her fingers slip inside. She giggled and then leaned over to look inside my mouth and I stuck my tongue out at her in return. Patting my cheek, she slid off the couch and sat down in my lap.**

**" Is my mouth interesting to you, Lil Bit? " I asked her.**

**" Yes, its dark inside there and you have soft lips. " She said.**

**" Oh, yeah. Well I have been known of having soft lips. "**

**" Soft like a kitten. "**

**" Are you calling me a kitten, Lil Bit? " I ask her as I poked her stomach.**

**" Yes. " She said. Then I rubbed my cheek over hers and she giggled at my playfulness.**

**Dean and Seth finally came back into the room after a while and I sat her back down on the couch. Dropping down on to the couch Seth swung his arm around Zendaya's shoulders. Dean sat in front of her and played with her sock covered toes. She giggled when he started to tickle them. **

**" Now I know where you are ticklish at, Munchkin. " He chuckled when she kicked his hands away with her feet. **

**After a while, it came time to get ready for the show. Zendaya went to the bathroom so that we could have the chance to get changed into our ring gear in the locker room. Dean knocked on the bathroom door to let her know that she could come out. She came out and sat carefully on my back while I did my push-ups. She wasn't heavy or anything but I could tell that she didn't want to hurt me. I had my hair pulled back in to a ponytail and she started to play with it. Note to self, she loves to play with my hair and could be so cute when doing it.**

**Zendaya POV **

**I like to play with Roman's hair because it felt so soft to me in my hands. He continued to do his push-ups while I was sitting on his back. Seth was doing his head stands and Dean was doing his sit ups. I like to watch them workout and couldn't help but giggle at the faces that they were making. When they were done, I got off of Roman back and sat back down on the couch. I wished I was fighting tonight because I missed being inside the ring and it was fun for me. We all heard a knock on the door and I ran into the bathroom. I didn't know who answered the door but I could hear Hunter's voice so I decided to come out of the bathroom.**

**" Well there has been a change in plans for tonight. You guys with face John Cena and Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan. " He said but then paused. **

**" However, the Bella twins want to be a part of the match too. " He continued on. **

**" What are you trying to say? " Roman growled.**

**" What I'm trying to say is that they want Zendaya to be in the match too. " Hunter explained.**

**" YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE JUST CAME OUT OF SURGERY! " Dean yelled.**

**" Don't you think I know that, Dean? So we decided to have her to be your valet for tonight. She will sit next to Booker T, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole in commentary during the match. To keep people from knowing that she is actually Silent Night. So, she won't be in the action but she will just be seating close to it. The Bella twins will be valeting for your opponents. " Hunter said with authority in his voice.**

**" You've got to be kidding me, right? " Seth said while shaking his head. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.**

**" We will be watching the entire match backstage to make sure that she is safe. If we see something going wrong I will personally run out there myself. " Hunter promised before walking out of the locker room.**

**" They have to be joking, right? " Seth said.**

**" They're fucking crazy is what I know. " Dean said growling and muttered something under his breath.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**What the hell is wrong with them? Didn't they know that she is in no condition to be anywhere near ringside? I know that she will become a part of The Shield but this is too soon for her to experience this just yet. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I looked at Zendaya and could see the fear in her eyes. Giving her a reassuring look, I pulled her into a big hug, in hopes, that it will calm her down a bit. I adjusted her hoodie to keep it in place so that it wouldn't fall off and zipped up her jacket all the way up to prevent people from trying to pull it off of her. I tighten the straps on her slides so that they wouldn't fall off her feet when she walked down the stairs with us. Dean and Seth gave her hugs and kisses to assure her that everything will be fine.**

**" Everything will be fine, Lil Bit. " I said to her and picked her up in my arms.**

**Nodding her head, she looked at all of us and lifted her hand out. Making her hand into a fist we all grinned and fist bumped her in return. Putting our half masks on, we headed out the door and to our entrance points of the arena. We had to leave early to make it through the crowds for out entrance down the stairs. Standing in the back of the curtain, we waited for our entrance music to play. I set Zendaya down on her feet and she grabbed on to my hand for comfort. Waiting and waiting, until finally our music played. This better work or else there will be hell to pay.**

**Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…D****elta…SHIELD! **

**A/N: What will happen in the match? Will Zendaya be safe or not? Review to find out!**


	10. The Beating

**A/N: I still need some new ideas for the story so please continue to send me some more new ideas. If you want to make a part of the next chapter that will be much appreciated on my part. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**I was the first one to walk down the stairs follow by my team mates and Zendaya. She walked behind me with Seth and Roman walking shoulder to shoulder behind her to protect her from the crowd. I could feel her wrap her finger around one of my pants belt loop and knew that she was scared from all the fans trying to touch us. When we made it to the barricade, I turned around and helped her over it since she was too short to do it alone. Seth went to Zendaya and walked her over to where Booker T, Jerry Lawler, and Michael Cole was sitting at. Booker T moved to the side to allow Zendaya to get to the empty chair next to him and to sit next to Jerry Lawler. I could see the fear in her eyes and knew that she really didn't want to be there. I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded at her. Before we could get into the ring, The Bella twins entrance music started to play and they came out in these slutty little outfits that screamed out 'I'M DESPERATE FOR SOME DICK'. If they think that they will be able to distract us with those outfits then they got another thing coming.**

**Finally being able to get into the ring, we got ready to beat the hell out of these assholes and teach them a lesson. Randy Orton was the one to start the match and Roman decided to go first. Circling each other and interlocking their arms, Randy did a cheap shot and kicked Roman in the leg. When he was down, Randy went on to kick and punch him to prevent him from getting up and gain control of the match. When Roman jumped to his feet, he went straight for Randy and started to punch him in the stomach. He then shoved Randy over in our corner and tagged me in. I started to ram my shoulder in to his stomach and covered him for the count when he was down on his back. He kicked out at the count of 2 and The Bella twins jumped up on the ring side to distract the referee but were unsuccessful when I threw Randy out of the ring. Jumping out of the ring, I pulled him up and slammed his head on the steel stairs before yelling at him.**

**" STAY DOWN! " I yelled in his face before slamming his head on the ring side.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I watched as Dean was in and out of the ring with Randy Orton. The match went on with each group tagging each other in and out. Then it got to the point, where all the wrestlers were all out and the legal men were Roman Reigns and John Cena. As I was watching the match, I didn't see The Bella twins creeping around the ring and towards me. When they made it to the announce table, they pulled me by my jacket and I could feel some of my bandages coming off. Pulling me over the announce table, Nikki Bella slammed me on to the ground and started to punch me like crazy. Screaming out in pain, I couldn't hear The Shield yell out my name. She continued to kick and punch me all over my body until her sister tried to pull her off. I tried to fight back but the pain in my body was taking over me and I would barely block the attacks to my face. She put so much pressure on my chest that it was getting harder and harder to breathe.**

**Pulling my arms out of the bandages, I covered my face from her blows and hoped to god that it would stop soon. The ring bell rung and the match ended with a disqualification. The announcer announced That The Shield as the winners by disqualification. All the wrestlers were trying to get Nikki off of me and were successful which gave me the opportunity to limp my way to backstage. My legs were killing me and when I turned my back I didn't see Nikki coming after me with a sledge-hammer. I screamed my lungs out, making it almost halfway up the ramp until my legs could no longer take me farther and then gave out on me. She was grinning like a mad women and brought the sledge-hammer above her head. She slammed the hammer on my right shoulder and I gave out a cry of pain.**

**Then Triple H entrance music started to play and he came out from backstage with his shirt half way open and mad as hell. The Funkadactyls came running out from behind him and attacked The Bella twins. They went on fighting until the male wrestlers tried to break it up. When Triple H knelt in front of me I could see the fury and pain in his eyes. His jacket was gone and parts of his shirt was torn in places that looked like someone was trying to hold him back. He gently touched my shoulder and I whimpered away from him scared that he might go off on me like the Bella twin.**

**" I'm so sorry. " He said before gently putting one of his arms underneath my back and the other under my legs.**

**He lifted me up carefully in his arms and carried me backstage. Before we went behind the curtain I looked over his shoulder and saw Roman roaring at the sky like a monster. It was the first time that I saw him like that and it scared me. When we finally made it backstage Stephanie, Vince, and my uncles rushed to me worried. They had trainers and medics there for me to check my injuries out.**

**" I'll take her to the examination room. You go on and handle the situation. " Uncle Shawn said opening his arms out for Triple H to place me in.**

**" Daddy, please it hurts so much. Make the pain go away. " I cried out in his shoulder. I grasped his shirt tighter in my hands because the pain was becoming unbearable for me to handle. **

**" Alright, but call me immediately after they get done with her. " Triple H ordered before giving me to Uncle Shawn.**

**He carried me all the way to the examination room and laid me down on the exam table. A trainer came into the room and I tried to scoot away on the table. I didn't know this man and I wasn't going to let him come anywhere near me if I help it.**

**" Sweetie, it's alright. This is Ronald Torres and he is the head trainer and doc here at WWE. He has worked with all of us including your father. " Uncle Shawn explained to me.**

**" I won't hurt you, Zendaya. I just want to check your injuries that's all. " He said softly.**

**" How do you know my name? " I asked confused and curiously.**

**" Your father was talking to me earlier today about you. He wanted me to help you out with your injuries while you were out of the hospital. May I check you injuries? " He asked politely.**

**" Yes, Sir. " I whispered. I scooted closer to him so that he could have a better view of my injuries.**

**Shawn Michael's POV**

**Mark and Steve were with me while Ronald was checking on our niece injuries. We all knew that Ronald was loyal to Triple H and would never do anything to Zendaya but we were still protective of her even if we knew him. When he slowly started to unzip her jacket, we could see blood coming down her shoulder. He had to cut her shirt off of her because it was stuck on her from the blood. We all knew about her scars but never saw them so we really didn't know how extreme her scars were. Gasping out loud, we saw them with horror in our eyes and Ronald looked a bit sick but continued on with his examination. After doing some x-rays, with the portable x-ray machine, he went to see what they showed.**

**After about 10 minutes there was a knock on the door. Mark opened it to see who it was and Triple H came in with The Shield and the Funkadactyls following him from behind.**

**" How are her injuries? " Triple H asked concern.**

**" Ronald is checking the x-rays now. " I said. Everyone either took a seat or stood up waiting for the doc to come back with the results. **

**" I'm so sorry, Zendaya. I should have been there for you sooner but they were trying to hold me back. Please say you will forgive me? " Triple H begged Zendaya on knees.**

**To see my friend begging for forgiveness wasn't the first time for me but seeing him on his knees while begging was the first. He never begged on his knees for anyone. He really did love Zendaya as a daughter and he was proving it to us now by his actions.**

**" You're forgiven. " She said while touching his cheek in the process. He smiled at her and gently hugged her.**

**Ronald came in to the room with some papers in his hand and he looked at everyone before revealing the results to us.**

** " Well her hospital injuries are fine but she did get some deep tissue bruising in her ribs and shoulder. Her shoulder is not as serious as I thought. It's a sprained shoulder so it should heal with in a few weeks. " He explained but continued on speaking. " She has a cut on the top of her shoulder that will need only a few stitches. I'll do the stitches and wrap her injuries up with clean bandages but I would suggest that she gets some rest and ice the bruising down. " He finished saying and started to stitch Zendaya cut.**

**We all watched him as he was stitching Zendaya arm up. She would wince every once in a while when it began to hurt really badly. When he was done, he got a wet rag and wiped the dried blood off of her arm and shoulder. She started to giggle a bit when he touched her side. Apparently, he had hit a tickle spot on her side. Chuckling, he rubbed some medication on her shoulder to prevent her from getting an infection in her cut. He handed the medication to Triple H and announced that he was done. Then he left the room just as Stephanie and Vince came into the room.**

**" How is my granddaughter? " Vince asked while walking towards Zendaya. **

**" She is fine but she got a sprained shoulder and deep tissue bruising in her ribs ans shoulder. " Triple H replied while grabbing a clean shirt that Stephanie was handing to him. He was trying to be gently with her shoulder as he was helping her put the shirt on. **

**" Nikki Bella is on suspension for 5 weeks and she will be getting fined. However, her sister will get some punishment in the ring. " Stephanie said. **

**Roman Reigns POV**

**As Stephanie was talking about The Bella twins punishments, Zendaya was reaching out towards Seth. After she got her clean shirt on, he gently and carefully picked her up and sat her down on his lap. Since her jacket was soaked in blood, I gave her my jacket and it looked like a dress on her body. She began to play with his loose hair with her good hand and I smiled a little down at her. I was lost in my world and completely ignored the conversation that was going on around me. Dean and Seth was listening to them and I decided to ask them about the conversation later. When the conversation was finally over, the guys and I went back to our locker room to get changed and head back to the hotel but we had to leave Zendaya with Triple H. Since Dean and Seth had already changed into their street clothes, I went on to change wishing that I didn't have to leave Zendaya with her parents and told them to head on to the bus. Seth grabbed my gym bag and headed out of the room with Dean behind him. I quickly changed and almost ran to the bus with my duffel bag on my shoulders.**

**" Look who finally decided to join us. " Cameron joked.**

**" No, I don't think she would like that idea. " Seth suddenly said. Dean and him was deep in a conversation about something.**

**" Well I'm sure that she would enjoy it while she rested. Plus, she could have so peace time with group and try to forget about what happened tonight. " He said to Seth before looking something up on the internet on his phone.**

**" What are you two talking about? " I asked confused.**

**" We were thinking that maybe tomorrow we could all have a movie day. We could order movies and do other stuff that would be fun for her and relax our nerves. " Seth said.**

**Before I could get a reply out, the Authority got on to the bus with Zendaya in Triple H's arms and had her covered up with a blanket. Sitting down in the front row of the bus, they made sure that she was comfortable before the bus left for the hotel. During the drive, the bus would jostle a bit and I saw Triple H holding on to Zendaya with one hand and the other hand was gripping the back the driver's seat to steady himself. I knew that he was having a hard time trying to steady himself so that Zendaya would be moving so much. Getting up, I made my way up the alley and sat down in one of the empty seats beside him.**

**" Once we get back to the hotel, I'll get her some clean clothes for her to sleep in and bring them up to your room. " I said while looking at the sleeping covered angel in his arms.**

**" Thank you, Roman. She will be staying with us for the night. " Stephanie said.**

**" Well the guys were thinking that maybe tomorrow we could all have a movie day. We could order some movies and do some other stuff that would be fun for her and probably help her forget about what happened tonight. " I offered to them.**

**" We'll come if she feels up to it. " She said and Triple H nodding in agreement. **

**" Let's get her to the hotel and in some clean clothes for tonight. Then tomorrow morning when she wakes up I will ask her and see what she says. " Triple H said while rubbing her back.**

**Stephanie and I nodded our heads in understanding and continued on talking about what we could do tomorrow if she said yes. I went back to my seat and then got lost in my thoughts about what had happened to Zendaya tonight. I promised to protect her and yet I failed because she got injured tonight. When I see any of those assholes or bitches, I swear that I will rip them in to shreds. She didn't deserve the beating that she took because she was just sitting there ringside to enjoy the show. When we finally got back to the hotel, everyone gathered up their things and filed out of the bus. Seth grabbed Dean and his bags while Dean went off to get us something to eat. Stephanie, Triple H, and Vince allowed us all to kiss Zendaya goodnight before we headed off to our own ways. Cameron and Naomi hugged us and went to their hotel room for the night. When we finally got inside our room, Seth dropped the bags on the floor and went in to his room to take a shower and I went to my room to get some clothes for Zendaya. After getting her clothes, I headed to the McMahon's room and dropped off the clean clothes for her that I promised them. Once I was back in my room, I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes and turned the shower on. Stepping in to the hot shower, I bent my head down as the hot water ran down my body and eased my tensed muscles. So many thoughts ran through my mind, especially, the ones of Zendaya being attacked by Nikki Bella. Growing angry at the thought of it, I punched the wall of the shower with my right fist. Knowing that I probably sprained it, I finished up my shower and got dressed in my boxers and a wifebeater. Getting into bed I let sleep take over me for the night.**

**A/N: What will Roman do to The Bella twins? Will Zendaya get her revenge on them? Review to find out.**


	11. Movie Day & Challenge Accepted

**A/N: In this chapter, there will be rated M situations and please don't hate me for it. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Roman Reigns POV**

*** Beginning of Dream ***

_**I was standing in the middle of the WWE ring, looking around the arena, I saw that it was empty and I was fully clothed in my ring gear. Confused, I went over to the side and jumped out of the ring through the ropes. As I started to walk up the ramp, The Shield entrance music started to play and I looked at the platform to see who would be coming out. Seeing no one, I continued up the ramp until I felt a tiny hand on my arm. Turning around I saw no one but stayed still to see if the person would come back. Feeling another touch I quickly grabbed the hand and turned around to see who it belong to. With wide eyes, I say Zendaya standing there in nothing but a black bra with matching panties.**_

_**" Well, what are you waiting for? " She asked with a smile on her face. **_

_**" What do you mean? " I asked her in confusion.**_

_**" Your nerves must be getting to you. It's our honeymoon, Silly. See? " She said while grabbing my hand and showing me our wedding rings. **_

_**" Wait. What? How? When? " I babbled out in a rush.**_

_**She looked at me and smile before pulling me to the ring where a master bed appeared in the middle of it out of no where. Walking up the stairs, she turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Looking down at her, I saw nothing but love and lust for me in her beautiful emerald eyes. Getting lost in her trance, I bent my head down a bit and kissed her lip glossed lips with passion. She jumped up on me so that she could wrapped her legs around my waist and I began to grind into her without thinking. Moaning at the feeling, I carried her to the bed and laid her down while breaking the kiss. She lifted herself up by her elbows as I unbuckled my belt and pants in front of her. Licking her lips, she slowly began to torture me by kissing her way up my body. Growling, I pushed her back down and the bed while attacking her neck with my mouth.**_

_**" Mmmmm Roman. " She moaned out.**_

_**" Don't speak, Baby. Just enjoy the moment. " I whispered in her ear and pushed her legs open with my hand.**_

_**Rubbing her clit, she began to grind herself harder against my hand trying to get more of the pleasure that I was giving her with my hand. Pushing her panties down her legs, I kissed my way down her body to that sweet spot that I knew were waiting for me to taste. Finally reaching my destination, I made it and . . . . . . . . .**_

*** Ending of Dream ***

_**SIERRA. . . HOTEL. . . INDIA. . . ECHO. . . LIMA. . . DELTA. . . . . . SHIELD!**_

**Bolting straight up, I woke up in a pool of sweat and a boner from the exotic dream when the sound of music entered my ears. Looking around my hotel bedroom, I noticed that it was still dark and the nightstand clock read 6:45 a.m. I picked up my phone from the dresser and noticed that I had a text message from Triple H.**

*** Come up the our suite with some of Zendaya's clothes. She agreed to having the Movie Day. We're going to have it here since it is bigger then your hotel room. Cameron, Naomi, Jimmy, Jey, Dean, Seth, and a couple of others are here waiting for you. So get ready and come over. ***

**I signed in frustration and kicked the covers off of me before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing my hands over my face, I got up and went into the bathroom to handle my big problem that was trying to free itself from its confinement. After taking a cold shower and doing my morning routine, I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I went to my bags and got a pair of sweat pants, boxers, and a plain T-shirt before gong to Zendaya's bags and getting the same thing except for the boxers. Getting dressed and storing Zendaya things in a bag, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys before heading out of the door and locking it behind me. Waiting for the elevator, Summer Rae came out of her room and down the hall to wait for the elevator too. I could tell that she was staring at me from the corner of her eye because she always had a thing for me. Once the elevator arrived, I stepped in first and she followed me from behind.**

**" Hey, Roman. " She said in her fake ass voice.**

**" Hello. " I simple said.**

**" Roman, I was wondering if you would like to come to my room for a little nightcap. " She said standing in front of me.**

**" No thank you. " I declined her offer and her smile turned into a frown.**

**Pressing the stop button, she pushed me against the wall and grabbed me by my groin and pulled me closer to her. She began to stroke me through my pants and all I wanted to do was throw her off of me and jump into a bath full of bleach. Grabbing her by the shoulders, I pushed her away from me in hopes that she would stop.**

**" Oh, come on. You know you want me, Roman. Everybody wants me including you. " She grinned at me.**

**" If I wanted you then I would have already had you but then again who wants someone who slept around with almost the roster. " I grunted and press the start button for the elevator to begin.**

**" Are you calling me a whore, Asshole? " She sneered.**

**" No, you just did it for me. " I said and stepped out of the elevator once it made it to the my floor.**

**Making it to the McMahon's room door, I knock on the door and wait for them to answer and invite me in. Triple H answered the door and stepped aside to let me in. Looking around, I saw the group sitting in the living room and talking about only God knows what. Tapping me on the shoulder, Triple H pointed to the bedroom which I would assume Zendaya was in. Heading in that direction and opening the bedroom door I saw Zendaya laying there on the bed and watching SpongeBob SquarePants.**

**I smiled at her and gently got her up in my arms when she was reaching for me. She started to whimper from the sudden movements but I rubbed her back to calm her down and ease the pain. After a couple of minutes, her whimpers came to an end. I smiled down at her and she placed her hand on my cheek. I carried her to the bathroom to help her get cleaned up. Placing her on the counter, I went and got the bag that I brought with me from the bedroom. Returning to the bathroom I placed the bag on the floor and help her to remove her shirt. She looked at me with an uncertain look on her face.**

**" Lil Bit, is something wrong? Are you hurting? " I asked her.**

**" I can do this by myself. " She whispered while scooting backwards.**

**" What has gotten you scared, Lil Bit? "**

**" I saw the way you looked before daddy took me backstage. You were roaring at the sky and you looked scary. "**

**I grabbed her face gently in my hands and looked deeply in to her eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes and I knew that it was I that put that fear there. I needed to explain my actions to her and I needed to do it now.**

**" Lil Bit, I did not mean to scare you. I never want to do that to you. I was simply showing my anger and rage to the people who hurt you. I made a promise to protect you and I failed. Please say that you will forgive me. " I begged her.**

**" You did not fail. You kept your promise by staying by my side. I will forgive you but no more scary faces. " She said.**

**" I promise. " I replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**When she scooted closer to me I began to carefully remover her shirt and her dirty bandages. Tossing them to the side, I went to the bag and pulled out the medical bag to get some clean bandages. Laying the supplies next to her I began a bath for her. Getting the temperature just right, I went back to her and helped her remove the rest of her clothes. I picked her up and gently place her in the tub, which was now filled with strawberries and peaches scented soap, while trying not to remember the dream from this morning. I watched as she began to play with the bubbles that was now filling the air. She looked so adorable when she smiled and I was glad that I was able to put that smile there. I help to wash her hair while she washed her body.**

**When she was done I grabbed a towel and helped her to dry off. Wrapping the towel around her and setting her on the counter, I went to her bag and got the clothes that I picked out for her and her toiletries. When I went back to her, I handed her the WWE toothbrush that Stephanie got her and she began to brush her teeth. She saw me and lifted her toothbrush to my mouth indicating for me to brush my teeth. Chuckling, I shook my head and laid her clothes out for her. I saw Triple H come to the bathroom and stood in the doorway as he watched us from the corner of my eye. Applying the medication on her injuries, I saw the deep bruising that started to form around her shoulder and rib cage. Keeping my anger in check, I wrapped her shoulder up with the clean bandages and put the rest of the supplies away. I didn't missed the pain look on her face when I turned my head.**

**Sitting down on the bathroom floor, I watched as she got off the counter with a little help from me. She stilled had her towel wrapped around her as she pulled up her underwear. Turning my head in Triple H direction, I gave her some privacy as she put her bra on and waited for her to let me know that it was okay to look now. Handing me her clean clothes, I helped her put on a white undershirt, a pair of black sweat pants, and a white long sleeve shirt. Then I helped her put on her white socks with her black Nike slides on. She looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**" Alright, let's get you to the living room before your father goes crazy. " I laughed when she jumped after hearing her father in the doorway.**

**Triple H POV**

**I looked over the check list of all the things that we needed for the Movie Day with Zendaya. Dean and Seth brought the movies for us to watch. Naomi and Cameron brought the games for us to play. Jimmy and Jey brought snacks and drinks for us to eat and drink. The others were arriving and all we needed for this day to begin was for Roman to bring Zendaya things over. Stephanie went to Burger King to get Zendaya some breakfast to eat. I hope that Zendaya will enjoy this day with us. I just wanted her to be relaxed and comfortable.**

**Roman finally arrived at the suite just before Stephanie came back with Zendaya's breakfast. When Roman came in, I pointed to the bedroom that she was in and he went straight there. After a while I went and stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched them as they were getting ready. Once she was done, she saw me and almost ran to me. I carefully lifted her up while avoiding her injured shoulder.**

**" DADDY! " She giggled in my arms.**

**" I see that you are happy to get the day started. " I chuckled.**

**She nodded her head and hugged me tightly with her good arm. Before any of us could say another word, Stephanie came bursting through the door with Burger King bags in her arms and breathing heavily.**

**" Babe, are you okay? " I asked concerned for my wife.**

**" I got a call from the judge that was handling the adoption papers for Zendaya. He said that the adoption is official and Zendaya is finally ours. She is now a McMahon! " She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**" You are my new family now? " Zendaya asked softly.**

**" Yes, we are your new family and I promise you that we will make you happy. " I said while trying to hold back my own tears.**

**Everyone was clapping their hands and cheering after hearing the wonderful news. Stephanie was hugging Zendaya and promising her that she will have a better life with us. The Shield was fixing Zendaya plate of food and the others were getting ready for the movies to start playing. I sat down on the couch with my daughter in my arms and my wife by my side. Naomi was looking through the movie collection and picked out 'Rush Hour' with Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker in it. As everyone was picking their spots to sit, there was a knock on the door. Seth opened the door and let Mark, Shawn, and Steven in. Zendaya got up and greeted her uncles with a hug and kiss on the cheek.**

**" Sorry we are late but traffic was horrible. " Steven said.**

**" Its alright. The movie is just about to begin. " Stephanie said. They sat down in the empty chairs and ate some of the snacks that were on the table.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I went and sat down in Romans' lap while eating my breakfast. I was happy that I was now a McMahon because it meant that this family will love me for me. We watched the movie and I was the laughing machine. We continued on to watch the movie to the end and I saw Dean eating my hash browns.**

**" Hey, those are mine! " I said to him before hitting him in the head with a pillow.**

**" Well its in my stomach now. " He said while sticking his tongue out at me.**

**" Sweetie, you can have mines. " Seth said handing me his hash browns.**

**" Thank you, Seth. " I said while touching his hair.**

**After the movie was over I decided that we should play a game together. I looked through the games and found one that looked like it could be fun. It was called Monopoly. I never played it before but now I have a chance to learn how to. I looked at Roman and motioned him to come to me.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I went over to Zendaya and sat down at the coffee table. She was setting up the game and called for everyone to come and play.**

**" Who is going to be the banker? " Cameron asked.**

**" I will. " Zendaya said while picking up all the money.**

**" How about we play in teams? " Stephanie suggested.**

**" Yes! " Everyone replied in unison.**

**We all had a great time playing and ended up in a tie. I helped Zendaya clean up the table and put the game away. Triple H chose the next movie which was 'Sharkboy and Lavagirl'. Zendaya laid on the floor with me and would play with my hair every once in a while. Some of the guests would go into the other room and watch other movies that Zendaya did not like but I stayed with her. Seth and Dean was sitting on the couch playing video games on their PSP's. Zendaya would throw a pillow at them when they got too loud. They would laugh at her in return but would quiet down.**

**When the movie was over Zendaya decided to watch a horror movie called 'See No Evil'. Her father was about to protest against it but was stopped by Stephanie.**

**" Remember this is her day. " She reminded him.**

**" Fine. " He grunted and went to get some popcorn.**

**Before the movie started there was a knock on the door. Mark went and answered it since he was closer to the door. John Cena and Daniel Bryan was standing on the other side of the door.**

**" What do you want? " Dean growled out.**

**" We heard that Triple H planned a Movie Day and we wanted to come. " Daniel said.**

**" I invited the people who I wanted to come. I did not invite you. " Triple H said.**

**I took Zendaya in to one of the bedrooms and told her that I will be back after they left. Walking in to the living room, I saw Dean and Seth up in John and Daniel face. If it's a fight they wanted then they could have one. Before, anyone could speak Daniel hit Seth in the face and a brawl started. Everyone jumped in trying to break them up. Then more wrestlers entered the suite after hearing all the commotion and chaos was everywhere. I feared for Zendaya safety but knew that I have to try to stop this. This day was planned for her. **

**" STOP THIS AT ONCE OR SOMEBODY IS GETTING FIRED! " Vince said entering the suite. Everyone stopped at the authority of his voice.**

**" What is going on in here? I was called out of a very important meeting because of this. Now someone explain this situation to me. NOW! " He exclaimed.**

**" We just wanted to apologize to your grand-daughter. Then we were ambushed out of no where. " John explained.**

**" THAT IS A LIE! " Zendaya said coming out of the bedroom with her hoodie on.**

**" Sweetie, tell me what happened. " Vince asked his grand-daughter.**

**" We were enjoying our Movie Day when they came and ruined it. I saw Seth get punched by the weird beard guy that kinda look like a goat. " She explained.**

**" Why you little brat! " Daniel said taking a step closer to her.**

**Triple H stepped in front of her and dared him to take a step closer. Daniel backed up with his hands up.**

**" It's clear to me that you two need to be taught a lesson. So you two will be place in a 'Career Decision' match on Monday Night Raw in Sacramento, California. " He said. " If you two lose then it will be up the my grand-daughter on if you still got a job here with WWE. If y'all decide to attack them again then you will be fired. Now leave! " He ordered.**

**Once they left, Zendaya went to everyone checking on them for injuries. When she saw none then she went to her grandfather. He hugged her in return.**

**" Grandfather, let me compete against them. " She said to him.**

**" No! Absolutely not! I will not allow it! " Triple H ranted.**

**" Please! I was taught that if a challenge have been made to a champion then that champion must accept it. They challenged my family and I must accept. Please let me do this! " She begged him.**

**Vince looked at her before looking at everyone. Sighing he shook his head.**

**" I can not believe this! Vince she is injured and I will not allow her to get injured some more! " Triple H said stepping up to him.**

**" I will go up against them once I'm healed up. " Zendaya suddenly said and all eyes went to her.**

**" But you will get hurt even if you are healed up. " He whispered.**

**" I know, father. But this is what I do. I have to fulfill my duties as the undefeated Champion. You signed me over to WWE and now I have to do my job. " She said while hugging him.**

**" Alright but promise me that you will be careful? "**

**" I promise. "**

**After everything was settled and Vince left, we continued on with our Movie Day until the end. Zendaya ended up falling asleep in my arms and I decided to take her back to our hotel room to rest. I knew she was a great fighter but she is entering a whole different world that she is unprepared for. I just hope she makes it out on top.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya come out on top or not? What about Summer Rae? Review to find out! Please leave any suggestions on how things should go.**


	12. Jealousy

**A/N: The last chapter was a little steamy with Zendaya and Summer Rae, right? I have a feeling that Summer Rae will be trying to take Roman away from Zendaya. Anyways, please continue to send your reviews and suggestion because I really gonna need them. Enjoy!**

**3rd POV**

**Throughout the night, Roman couldn't sleep a wink. He just watched as Zendaya slept on top of him and would move to get into a better position on his chest. It was a hot night, so he decided to sleep without a shirt and the feeling of her on top of him was amazing. His hands rested on her hips to try to steady her because the more she moved the lower she got on his body. If she continued then she would be waking up to a huge surprise down there. As Zendaya was sleeping, Roman slipped out of bed and went in to the living room to clear his head. He saw Dean and Seth sitting on the couch looking at T.V. He needed to talk with them about what happened between him and Summer Rae because he needed to tell someone and get it off of his chest. Knowing how Summer Rae could be, he knew that soon she will be telling everyone that she fucked him or that he tried to make a move on him.**

**" Hey, Roman you looked like you have something on your mind. What's wrong, man? " Seth asked concerned for his team-mate.**

**" Something happened between Summer Rae and I while we were in the elevator earlier today. " He replied while rubbing his hand over his face.**

**" What happened? Did you knock her down to the ground? " Dean smirked and asked.**

**" What happened between the two of you? Tell us what happen. " Seth suggested.**

**" Well, I was minding my business while I was waiting for the elevator. Then Summer Rae came out of her room and headed towards the elevators where I was standing. When it finally came to our floor, we got in and you know waited for it to stop on the floors that we were going to. She then pressed the stop button and pushed me up against the wall while grabbing my groin and pulled me closer to her. " Roman explained.**

**" Well what did you do? " Seth asked.**

**" Please don't tell me that you fucked her in the elevator. " Dean growled.**

**" No I didn't fuck her but she did offer me to have a nightcap with her. Then I pushed her away and I got off the elevator. " Roman said.**

**" Well, you know how she can be. She's been trying to get into everyone pants since day one. Then again all the divas been trying to get with you since we came on to the main roster. " Seth shrugged.**

**" But you know that I don't want any of them. I just want one person and one person only. " Roman said.**

**" Who? Zendaya? " Dean asked curious now.**

**" Don't even answer that question. We all know the answer to that. " Seth smirked.**

**While they were talking, they didn't know that Zendaya woke up and that she noticed that Roman was gone from her side. Slipping out of bed, she started going to the living room but then stopped in her tracks. She heard Seth, Dean, and Roman talking about something that happen today and she was a part of it. She heard all the things that they were talking about. It was clear to her that all the divas on the roster wanted Roman but he wanted her. She went to get her phone and called her mother for help.**

**Stephanie POV**

**I was laying down with my husband in bed when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and noticed that it was Zendaya calling. I wonder why she was up so late. She should be sleeping at this time.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" Hello Zendaya. Is there something wrong, Sweetheart? " I asked concerned and Hunter looked at me confused.**

**" What does it mean to want someone? " She asked.**

**" What do you mean, Sweetheart? "**

**" Well I heard that Summer Rae wanted Roman but he said that he wants me. I don't understand what that means? "**

**" Did he say what way he wanted you? "**

**" Well he said that he wanted me and only me. " **

**" That only means that he wants you as his best friend, Sweetie. Why don't you go to sleep and we can talk more about this tomorrow. Okay? "**

**" Okay, Mommy. " She said and hanged up the phone. **

**I looked at the phone in shock that she called me 'Mommy' and what she told me. Hunter took my hand and pulled me in to his lap. He heard the conversation and understood my state of shock. It was clear that we had to do something about Roman or else he would try to do something to Zendaya. He went on to call Vince to tell him about the situation of Roman and I went on to bed.**

**Triple H POV**

**It was the next morning and I was at the airport with Stephanie while we waited for our flight. Vince was taking a call from one of our creative writers that needed some help. We was heading to Sacramento, California for Monday Night Raw and it was an early flight. While we were waiting for our flight, Seth walked up to us with a sleeping Zendaya in his arms.**

**" Good Morning, Seth. I see that Zendaya was not ready to wake up this morning. " I chuckled while looking at my sleeping daughter.**

**" Well she was awake until Roman and Dean started to argue about who should drive us to the airport and then she fell back asleep again. " He said.**

**" I have noticed that she has been sleeping a lot lately. " I commented.**

**" Well once we get her body weight up and she gets on a good workout plan then maybe the sleeping will decrease over time. " Seth suggested and patted her on the back.**

**As we continued on talking, Roman and Dean walked up to us arguing about something that seem to be important at the moment. Zendaya started to whimper from the sudden noise and Seth soothe her down by rubbing her back. She grabbed his hair and settled back down to continue on sleeping. I motioned for him to give her to me and he did so. She whinned for a bit but settled her head in the crook of my neck and went back to sleep.**

**" I will take her with me on the plane. " I told them when Stephanie came to me.**

**" Roman and Dean come with me for a minute, please. " She said.**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**We walked with Stephanie to the windows of the airport so that we could have some type of privacy. I knew that she had something important to tell us because of the serious look that was on her face.**

**" Zendaya called me last night. She told me about something that I would like to speak with Roman about later. However, you two will be going against John Cena and Daniel Bryan in the match on Raw. " She said.**

**" Wait a second. She was fast asleep when I step out to talk to Dean and Seth privately. " Roman said.**

**" Anyway, she called and told us something that she heard about. So we decided to have the two of you go against them tomorrow. Dean would you please excuse us while I talk to Roman alone. " She said.**

**I looked at Roman and could tell that he was thinking about the same thing that I was thinking. Zendaya must have over heard our conversation when she woke up. He stayed there to talk to Stephanie and I went to Triple H. He was sitting on one of the chairs with Zendaya in his arms. Sitting across from him I could see the other wrestlers that was just arriving at the airport, staring at them. It was really starting to piss me off and I wanted to tell them to take a picture it'll last longer. We sat there in silence before Summer Rae came running up to us.**

**" Can I meet your daughter? " She asked excitedly.**

**" No. " He simple said.**

**" Why not? I have done nothing to the little brat. " She said rudely. **

**" Now you look here. I will not allow you to disrespect my daughter in any way. Now get the hell out of our faces! " Triple H angrily ordered.**

**I, never in a million years, have ever seen Triple H that angry before. I mean you could see the fire in his eyes when Summer Rae disrespected his daughter. Vince, knowing how his son-in-law can get, grabbed him by the shoulder and reminded him that he had his daughter in his arms and he should calm down. I walked over to Cameron and Naomi, when I saw them standing with Seth. They saw the situation and looked at me in question. Shaking my head, I looked over to where Roman and Stephanie were standing and could tell that she was telling him something that was strict. Cameron looked at me with confusion and I just shook my head at her. Then she saw Vince and Triple H coming towards us with a now awaken Zendaya in Triple H's arms. Her face lighten up like a bright sunny day when she saw us. She reached for Naomi, who willingly took her in her arms, and waved at her grandfather as he walked away.**

**" Take her on to the plane. I have to handle something important. Make sure that she is safe since Brie Bella will be on the flight with us. " Triple H said before kissing his daughter on the cheek and walked away.**

**" Hey there, Sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap? " Seth asked.**

**" Yes, I had a dream about butterflies. " She said while yawning.**

**Naomi POV**

**" Oh really? Do you like butterflies? " I asked Zendaya.**

**" Yes, I do because they remind me of the freedom that I could have in my life. " She explained.**

**For such a young girl, Zendaya have an exquisite imagination and I never thought of a butterfly like that before. I feel that once she gets use to her new life here with us then she will feel like a butterfly herself. **

**" Well to me you are a beautiful butterfly. " I told her. She smiled at me with a sparkle in her eyes.**

**" Where is Jiggy? " She asked and cocked her head to the side.**

**I laughed at the nickname that she gave Jimmy. It was cute and creative.**

**" Well Jiggy is on his way here but I'm sure he running here as fast as he can for you. " I chuckled.**

**She nodded her head and looked at the group around her. Apparently, Seth gave her his jacket because it was too large on her. When she spotted Jimmy and Jey, she squealed with delight.**

**" JIGGY! " She shouted at him.**

**" ZIGGY! " He shouted back at her with a grin.**

**When he reached her, they hugged each other tightly as best as they could without hurting her. He was poking her in her stomach and she was poking him in his cheek. They looked like they were lost in their own little world that they created together.**

**" Come on you two. Our flight is now boarding. Triple H told me to tell you all that he wants us to look after Zendaya while he handle some business. " Seth said to them and then Roman joined the group.**

**As we got on to the plane, Zendaya could either sit in her own seat or on someone's lap and she chose to sit on Jimmy's lap for the flight. I look at Roman and could see the jealous mixed with doubt look on his face. Sensing the jealousy, Cameron decided to start-up a conversation.**

**" So how is the match going to be tomorrow? " She asked him.**

**" Since the Authority had to pick their opponents, they chose Dean and I as the lucky winners. " Roman said looking at her.**

**" Well I hope you beat their asses. They deserve the beating they are going to get. Like boy bye. " She said flipping her hair to the side.**

**They continued on with their conversation and Jimmy kept Zendaya busy with his playful antics towards her. Even Jey got in to the playing duo. It was nice to see Zendaya smile and laugh after everything that happened in the past couple of days. She had a beautiful smile and a wonderful laugh too. It was like music to my ears. We went on to enjoy our flight with the little group that joined us until we got to Sacramento.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

*** Flashback ***

_**As I stayed behind to talk with Stephanie, I feared that she was going to take Zendaya away from me or tell me that I wouldn't be able to see her ever again. **_

_**" Roman, what are you trying to do with my daughter? " She asked with her hands behind her as she faced the window.**_

_**" I'm not trying anything with your daughter. " I replied.**_

_**" Cut the crap, she told me about the conversation that you had with Dean and Seth. You want my daughter and it makes me wonder if I should even leave her in your care now. "**_

_**" You're right, Stephanie. I do want your daughter but it's not sex if that's what you're thinking. I want to love her and care for her. Show her what its like to be loved by someone who truly loves her. "**_

_**" She's only 16 years old, Roman. You are 28 years old. She is too young for you. You have the divas on the roster to be with. Why can't you find someone around your own age? "**_

_**" I know but it doesn't stop me from loving her. It's hard to find someone around my age who will accept me being on the road all the time. I'm not interested in the divas on the roster. I know that I have my sexual needs but I can handle that on my own. I wouldn't force her to have sex with me. If I have to wait for her then I will but I won't stop loving her. "**_

_**" What would people think if they saw the two of you together like that? How you thought about that? "**_

_**" Yes, I have and I know that they would think of me as a pervert for being with a teenager. But its none of their business anyway. If we are together or not, it shouldn't matter to them because it has nothing to do with them. "**_

_**" It's clear that she is more fond of you then anyone else in the group besides her father. If we take her away from you then it will only break her heart. So we decided to let you be with her in a relationship on one condition. "**_

_**" What's the condition? "**_

_**" We get to beat the hell out of you if you break her heart. "**_

_**" Deal. I will never break her heart anyway. "**_

_**" Just remember that she has been through a lot in her life and that you may need to take it slow with her on some things. I just want her to be happy with not only herself but her life and if you makes her happy then her life would be good. "**_

_**" I know. "**_

_**" Good, then it won't be a problem. You better make sure to treat her right or else there will be hell to pay. " She said and walked away.**_

*** End of Flashback ***

**When we finally got to Sacramento, all I wanted to do is rip Zendaya out of my cousin's arms. I hated that she chose him over me. I felt like she was forgetting all about me. **

**" Dude calm down. Jimmy is not going to take her away from you. Let her form a brotherly type of bond with him. It will help her to trust the people who will be around her more. " Dean said while fist bumping my shoulder.**

**" I know. " I grunted. **

**When we finally got off the plane, I headed to the baggage claim area to get Zendaya and my bags. I know that Jimmy have Naomi but I am trying to get Zendaya to have me in the same way. I know I am older than her by 12 years but I feel that she is what I need in my life to hold me down. When I lay my head on a pillow to sleep the only thing I seem to dream about were her and sometimes its more than what I expected especially the dream I had the other day. I know that she has been through a lot in her life but I want to be the one that will make her happy. If I can have her in my life forever then I will be the most happiest guy ever and now I am. **

**" ROMIE! " I heard my angel say.**

**" Yes, Lil Bit. " **

**" It is time for us to go. Come on, Romie! You slow poke! " She said while pulling on my arm.**

**Chuckling, I picked her up in my arms and we both headed to the bus that was waiting for us. We headed to the hotel that had our reservations before heading to the arena. We saw John Cena and Daniel Bryan glaring at us but we ignored them. Once we got settle down and unpack our things, we took showers and got some new clean clothes on. Zendaya tried to drag me to the restaurant that they had in the hotel but I was a bit too heavy for her to drag so I pretended like she was dragging me. It was around lunch time and I was really hungry too. While we looked at the menu, Zendaya was running her fingers through my hair not really interested in the menu at all and I was purring like a cat to entertain her. She continued on until our food came and we ate in peace.**

**" Here comes the choo-choo train. Open wide! " Dean said lifting a fry to Zendaya lips teasing her. She opened her mouth and bit the fry.**

**We ate most of our food and headed back to the bus. Zendaya was glued to the bus window looking at the big buildings go by as we passed them. Arriving at the arena, I lifted her up in to my arms and headed to the ring. Triple H and Stephanie was waiting for all of us in the ring. After all the superstars and divas took their seats Triple H spoke.**

**" Monday Night Raw is tomorrow and it is going to be spectacular. We have John Cena and Daniel Bryan going against Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Naomi and Cameron will face AJ Lee and Paige. However, we decided that it was time for Silent Night to make her debut during the divas match. She will not get involved in the match but she will be intimating the divas with her appearance and such. " He said.**

**" Silent Night is going to not only intimate the divas but she will intimate the superstars. So you all go on and get your gear and promos scripts. Tomorrow night is a big night. " Stephanie said and dismissed us off.**

**She came up to us and looked at us with certainty in her eyes. Zendaya was looking at her with wide eyes.**

**" Trust us. Zendaya will be protected at all times. We have security guards and police officers on deck when it comes to her now. " She said to us.**

**" Hope this time it will not end up with her in the hospital or anything like last time. " Seth said.**

**" I do not feel comfortable with this. " Dean said.**

**" Stephanie I hope you are right about this. " I growled out and hugged Zendaya tightly to my chest.**

**A/N: Is Roman going crazy with jealousy? What will happen with Zendaya and Roman? Will Zendaya debut be better this time? Review to find out.**


	13. Debut of Sadness

**A/N: Zendaya will be getting more intense with her career at WWE and with her relationship with Roman. There will be fights with other characters so please be on the look out. I decided to keep some of the groups together since this is my story and I can do anything with it. Also, if you any ideas for the story please tell me.**

**3rd POV**

**It was Monday Night Raw and the halls was buzzing with all the superstars and divas talking about the arrival of Silent Night tonight. ****They knew that she was nothing to play with after seeing her compete at Champion Night but they, also, knew that she was bringing over 12 championship belts to WWE that they could all compete for. ****Many believed that she was a fraud because of her appearance and others believe that she was just plain crazy. ****The divas were afraid that she will come and take the spotlight away from them knowing that she was an undefeated champion. ****The superstars wanted to team up with her not only to better themselves but to have the first shot at a championship match for one of her titles. ****It was clear that it will be war for her in the WWE.**

**The Shield could hear the chatter as they walked down the hallway through the many superstars and divas standing to the side. ****They spoke with Stephanie and Triple H, earlier in the day, about the debut of Silent Night and what she would be doing while she is here. ****They haven't seen Zendaya all day and Roman was going to go crazy if he didn't see her soon. ****He wanted to see her before going to the arena but Stephanie decided to take her to the spa for some mother and daughter time. ****Walking into the locker room, silence fell among the few superstars that were in the room getting ready for the night. ****Mark Henry, Big Show, and Ryback was the only ones that went on with their business not caring about what The Shield was doing. ****Setting their gym bags down, they got ready for the show since it was an hour before the show started. **

**" Hey, Roman. Heard that you and Summer Rae got it on last night. Was it good? " Dolph Ziggler asked.**

**" Who told you that, Ziggler? " Roman growled at him.**

**" Oh its been going on around the locker room. "**

**" Not I didn't fuck her but I'm pretty sure that you have. "**

**" Well, better watch out. She may become pregnant with your kid. "**

**" If she does then I'm sure it will come out looking like you or any of the other guys that she slept with. " Roman said and started to wrapped his hands up with tape.**

**" She sleeps with every and any guy she can get her hands on. So rumors are always going around about her. " The Miz said from the other side of the room.**

**" Its true. I mean there was one rumor that she slept with Michael Cole. So you never know who she slept with in one night. " Big E Langston said in agreement with The Miz.**

**Then 'The Animal' aka Batista walked in to the room and all conversation ended in the room.**

**" Beastie, what is up my man? Long time no see. " Booker T greeted him with a manly hug.**

**" Not much, Booker. I was invited to be here tonight to see an old rival of mines. " Batista explained returning the hug.**

**" Who would that be, man? " Booker T asked.**

**" Silent Night. " Batista replied.**

**" How is she an old rival of yours? " Seth asked curious of the conversation.**

**" We used to go up against each other back when I was a part of EFW. Then I got drafted to WWE and we never saw each other again. " Batista said.**

**After all was said, everyone went on to tend to their own business for the show. ****Roman was watching Batista like a hawk and everyone was wondering what was going on with Roman because it was clear that Silent Night was in his circle of interest. ****The hour seems to go on forever, until finally they got the 5 minute warning that the show was beginning and the announcement that everyone was waiting for was made. ****Silent Night had arrived and was currently in the building.**

**Zendaya POV**

**Stephanie took me out to the spa and we had a great time together. ****She had the spa to close down for the day just for the two of us to have some peace time from all paparazzi and fans. ****I got a back massage and it helped to get the knots out of my back and shoulders. ****I, also, got blonde highlights in my hair which according to Stephanie made my eyes really stand out. ****My hair was cut midway of my back and I actually liked it. ****I got my nails painted black with little diamonds on my ring finger nails. ****I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised at how pretty I was when I was made up in all the glamour. ****Even though I was glamour up, I didn't want to be because I miss the plain look I had but all I could do was just pray that nobody recognized me.**

**Stephanie was helping me get ready for Monday Night Raw and I was really nervous about making my debut which she could tell.**

**" Sweetheart, you are going to do great. Do not worry about a thing. " She reassured me with a hug.**

**" Promise to be in the back waiting for me after I'm done? " I asked her.**

**" I promise. Now let's get you dressed. " She said happily.**

**I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a gold belt that had my name engraved into it and chains hanging off my left side. T****he pants weren't baggy or tight either but they were just comfortable enough for me to move around in the ring. ****My spaghetti strap undershirt was gold and my denim sweater jacket was black with white graphics on it. ****My shoes were high tops that reached up my knees and they were black with gold shoelaces. ****I loved the colors of my outfit because black and gold are my favorite colors.**

**The show was beginning and Stephanie had to leave with Triple H to the ring but they gave me hugs and kisses before they left. ****I was sitting in the back of a black limo with tinted windows so that nobody could see me. ****There was photographers all around the car trying to take a picture of me and I was getting even more nervous then I was before. ****Stephanie told me that Vince would come and get me when it was time for me to do my debut. ****After about ten minutes, Vince finally came to the car and opened the door for me. ****He offered his hand to help me out which I took it for support. ****All the cameras was flashing off like crazy and it nearly blinded me. ****Walking through the halls, I saw some of the superstars and divas stepping aside for us to walk through the halls.**

**Triple H POV**

**My entrance music went off and I was being accompanied by my wife down the ramp and into the ring. ****With microphones in hand, we stood in the middle of the ring as the audience was going wild for the show. ****Waiting for the cheers to die down a bit, Stephanie lifted her microphone to her mouth and spoke.**

**" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW! WE HAVE A WONDERFUL SHOW FOR YOU ALL HERE IN SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA AND ALL AROUND THE WORLD! " She said and looked at me to continue from where she left off.**

**" YES TONIGHT WILL BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. TONIGHT WE HAVE WWE DIVAS CHAMPION AJ LEE DEFENDING HER DIVAS CHAMPION BELT AGAINST NAOMI. WE HAVE THE WYATT FAMILY GOING AGAINST BIG SHOW, MARK HENRY, AND RYBACK. OUR MAIN EVENT IS A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH BETWEEN ROMAN REIGNS AND DEAN AMBROSE AGAINST JOHN CENA AND DANIEL BRYAN. " I said and let the crowd cheer on before speaking again.**

**" HOWEVER, THERE IS SOMEONE SPECIAL HERE TONIGHT AND HE OR SHE WILL BE MAKING THEIR DEBUT TONIGHT! SO ENJOY THE SHOW! " I said proudly as I was getting out of the ring with my wife.**

**Sheamus entrance music started to play signaling the start of the first match of the night to begin as we walked backstage. ****The show went on as planned and everything was going great. ****I was talking with Zendaya and explained to her the things that she will be doing during her debut. ****Now it was time for the divas match and I could tell that Zendaya was nervous about her debut. ****AJ Lee entrance music played through the speakers and she skipped all the way down to the ring with her championship belt held high in the air. ****Paige came out next to support her new best friend in her title match. ****She grabbed a microphone and addressed the WWE Universe.**

**" You know what I am sick and tired of hearing everyone talk about? Not only are they talking about 'Total Divas' but now they are talking about Silent Night coming to WWE. She maybe popular with EFW but she is not popular here. She is not important here and never will be. I will always be your WWE Divas Champion and forever will be and she will not take it from me! " She screamed and threw the microphone down.**

**Deciding to interrupt her little tantrum, the Funkadactyls entrance music started to play and Naomi came out with Cameron right beside her friends' side. ****Growing frustrated with their dancing, AJ attacked Naomi from behind and the match had begun. ****Now it was time for Silent Night to make her debut.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I was in the locker room getting ready for my match as I watched the divas match on the monitor. ****It was getting closer to the end of the match and Zendaya haven't made her debut yet. ****Just as AJ Lee was about to pin Naomi for the win, 'Bring Me Back to Life' by Evanescence played through the arena and the crowd went wild because they knew who that entrance music belong to. ****The crowd went wild and was jumping up and down in excitement as they saw her step up on to the platform. ****She was the most beautiful person in the arena. ****She had her 12 championship belts hanging from her arms as she stood there on the platform and watched AJ Lee in the ring. ****Naomi, thankful of the distraction, was able to get up and return the favor of attacking AJ from behind. ****Paige decided to help her friend out by getting into the ring but Cameron attacked her before she could have the chance of getting to Naomi. ****The referee was unable to break up the fight so he decided to end the match with no winner. ****Silent Night walked down the ramp as the girls were fighting and got a microphone from Lilian Garcia. ****When they were finally broken up, the Funkadactyls backed out of the ring while glaring at the duo in the ring.**

**" Well oh well, look at who we got here. The wonder WWE Divas Champion AJ Lee and her sidekick Paige. I've heard so much about the two of you. " Silent Night said while entering the ring. AJ demanded a microphone from the side.**

**" Yes I am and forever will be! " She screamed at her with Paige behind her.**

**" Is that so? Well I have some news for you AJ Lee. I am here now and everything is about to change. So you better enjoy your time with that belt because soon it will become mines. " Silent Night growled at her.**

**" Look here you worthless piece of crap. I am the queen champion here in WWE and you will give me some respect. Those championship belts that you have means nothing here in WWE. I do not even know why the Authority drafted you here because honestly who would want your scarred face here anyway. " AJ Lee sneered.**

**" You are absolutely right, AJ Lee. I am scarred and worthless but you see I am what is best for business that's why they drafted me here. At least I can stand up for myself and fight my own battles without having a sidekick following me everywhere.'' Silent Night while glancing at Paige.**

**" I m not her sidekick! I am her best friend and you better watch out with what you say before we teach you a lesson! " Paige grabbed the microphone from AJ and said.**

**" Oh, are you going to teach me a lesson on how to lose my championship belts in less than 5 minutes? " Silent Night said back at her.**

**" You know what? I can take your championship belts away from you in a heart beat so you better watch it. " She replied.**

**" Go ahead and try. I like to see you try. " **

**" Just know that this championship belt is staying with me. " AJ Lee snatched the microphone out of Paige's hand and wickedly grinned while holding the belt up in the air.**

**" For now. "** **Silent Night said and returned the gesture. She dropped the microphone and went to get out of the ring.**

**She walked up the ramp with her championship belts raised up high. ****The audience was cheering her on as she stared down AJ Lee and Paige from the platform. Then Eva Marie, Summer Rae, and Brie Bell came out and was standing on the platform with her with a microphone in their hands.**

**" Well if it isn't Silent Night from EFW. I hate to break it to you but that championship belt will never go to you because you will have to go through us first. " Brie Bella said. Silent Night looked behind her for a WWE personnel to hand her another microphone. **

**" Going through the three of you will be easy. I mean look at you, Brie. You're hanging out with two divas who just made it on the roster and haven't had a divas championship match yet. By the way, where's your twin? Is she to embarrass to hang out with you now? " Silent Night said and the crowd went wild.**

**" Where my sister at is none of your business? Just because you got signed over to WWE means nothing. You are still a newbie and nothing will change that. You better watch yourself now because you just got on our bad side and you never want to be on our bad side. " She replied to her.**

**" Okay, Brie. The truth is that I am terrified of all of you. I will go home tonight and cry myself to sleep because I am so scared of you and your little crew. Alright, will that make you happy? " Silent Night asked her with a fake smile on her face and she dropped the microphone. She walked behind the curtain and out of sight. **

**Everyone backstage was impressed with Silent Night stepping up to not only AJ Lee and Paige but Summer Rae, Eva Marie, and Brie Bella like that. ****I was surprised at how she stood up for herself without any backup. ****Once Zendaya was back stage, Triple H engulfed her up into a big hug. ****Dean and Seth patted her on the back and she smiled in return. ****When it was my turn to congratulate her, she looked at me and ran away. ****I watched as she ran away from me wondering why she ran.**

**" What was that all about? " Dean asked confused.**

**" I don't know, man. Must be something AJ said. " Seth replied.**

**" Come on, man. We got a match to get ready for. " Dean said to me.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**As it was time for Roman and Dean match to start, I decided to stay back and went to look for Zendaya. ****After about 20 minutes, I finally found her in one of the empty locker rooms. ****She looked like she was crying from the smeared mascara on her face. ****I slowly knelt by her and gently picked her up and set her on my lap. ****Rubbing her back, she began to calm down.**

**" Lil One, what is the matter? Why are you crying? " I asked her while whipping her tears away with my hand.**

**" AJ Lee was right. I am worthless and scarred up. " She hiccupped.**

**" No you are not, Lil One. You may be scarred up but that is what makes you beautiful. You are not worthless either. You bring happiness to everyone who loves you. Don't listen to her. She is just jealous of you. "**

**" I hate my scars. I wish I was scarless so that I could be happy with my appearance. " **

**" Lil One, your scars tells a story to everyone that sees you. They tell people that you are a strong and beautiful person. To tell you the truth I think their awesome because they look like a tribal tattoo. "**

**" Really? "**

**" Yes, Lil One. "**

**" I bet Roman hates them. " She whispered softly but I manage to catch it.**

**I looked at her in disbelief. ****If she thought Roman hated her scars then she had another thing coming. ****He shows his love for her everyday but apparently she's been broken to much to see it. ****I gabbed her hands and looked deeply in to her green eyes.**

**" Zendaya, listen to me. Roman loves your scars and he loves you. He shows his love to you every day. You have changed him for the better. Before you came in to his life he was a player. He would chase women around like there was no tomorrow. But now all he can think about is you. " I explained.**

**" He loves me? " She asked.**

**" Yes he does. You may be too young to see it but if you allow him in to your life as something more than a friend then you will find happiness. Allow him in to your heart because I know that he will never hurt you in any way. If he do then call me or Dean and we will handle him. "**

**She looked at me and nodded her head in understanding. ****I gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. ****After whipping her tears away my cell phone started to ring. ****I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Dean calling. ****That's weird, I thought he was in his match.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" What's up, man? " I answered.**

**" Dude where are you? The show has been over for 20 minutes and its time to leave. The Authority have been looking for Zendaya and cant find her. " He said.**

**" Oh my bad, Bro. I went searching for Zendaya and I found her crying in one of the empty locker rooms. We'll be there in a few minutes. " I told him and hung up.**

**" Come on, Lil One. Let's go back to the hotel and relax. " I said.**

**The hallways were clear of superstars and divas, so it was safe to carry Zendaya in my arms. ****Even though the show was over, I still had to be on the look out for people who might expose Zendaya secret identity. ****When I saw Triple H and Stephanie, I went to up to them and handed her over to him.**

**" There you are, Sweetie. We have been looking all over for you. Are you okay? " He asked her while looking for any damages.**

**" I am fine, Father. Sethie found me. " She said while touching my hair.**

**" Thank you, Seth. " He said before walking away with her in his arms. Stephanie cover her with a blanket from head to toe and gave me nod.**

**I watched as they disappeared down the hallway. There was a lot of things going on in my head but I knew that I had to talk to Roman and get things cleared up. Its time for him to start telling the truth.**

**A/N: Will Zendaya allow Roman in to her heart? Review to find out.**


	14. Roman's Love

**A/N: There will be some more parts of rated M things that will be coming soon. Zendaya relationships will be changing. I am take some ideas but feel free to send more. Thank you.**

**3rd POV**

**Zendaya decided to stay with Triple H and Stephanie last night after the show. She wanted to be with her parents for a while before going back to be with The Shield. Triple H stayed by her side until she fell asleep in his arms. They knew that making her debut would be a challenge for her but he was glad that she did it all by herself. Stephanie was not happy with the comments that AJ Lee made to Zendaya and she decided that she was going to do something about it. Now that she made her debut, Triple H wanted to start her on a diet to help her gain some weight. He was glad that she had a sibling type of relationship with some of the wrestlers but fear for her safety with the other wrestlers. He was planning on getting her uncles to help train and teach her the ways of WWE.**

**" Ronald called just a few minutes ago. He said that he wanted to check up on Zendaya injuries. " Stephanie said to her husband.**

**" I will take her to him later in the day but for now we will let her rest. " He replied.**

**" You know that we cannot keep her identity a secret forever. Soon we will have to tell the WWE who she is sooner or later. " She said while looking at her sleeping daughter in his arms.**

**" I know we cannot keep it a secret forever but how are we going to tell them who she really is? "**

**" We can have a meeting and tell the roster who she is. We did that for all the new comers who had a secret identity. It will just be a little different with Zendaya. "**

**" We will figure something out but for now we have to concentrate on her health. We got to get her weight up to the proper amount that a 16-year-old should have. Then we have to get her in therapy. " He grunted.**

**He looked down at Zendaya and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He knew that his wife was right but he, also, knew that he promised to protect Zendaya from those who wants to hurt her. She was his only child now and even though he did not create her biologically, she was his blood and life. He always wanted to have children but a horrible car accident left him to be unable to have children. Zendaya was like an angel that was sent from heaven to Stephanie and himself from God to make them happy. They loved her and after everything that she went through, he promised to protect her with his life and he will do just that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Zendaya wake up. Looking down at her, he had the biggest smile on his face after see her beautiful face.**

**" Hey there, Sweetheart. Time to get up for a new day. " He spoke softly to her. **

**" Daddy? " She asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.**

**" Yes, its me. " He chuckled at her cuteness.**

**" Where is mommy? " **

**" She went out to get us some breakfast. "**

**" Okay. " She yawned.**

**She got up and went to the bathroom to handle her morning business. He turned on the television to Spongebob SquarePants for her to watch when she got back. After a couple of minutes, she came out and sat back down in his lap. They watched cartoons together until Stephanie came back with breakfast. **

**Seth Rollins POV**

**The boys and I decided to go to the gym to get our workouts for the day. Roman was keeping his distance away from us which was a little weird because he always did his workouts with us. Dean noticed it too but decided not to say anything as he went to the treadmills. I had to talk to Roman to see what is going on with him and Zendaya. After what she told me last night, I knew that she was beginning to have feelings for him like he had for her. Walking up to him I made my move to finally get the truth out of him.**

**" Roman, we need to talk about something. " I said.**

**" What do you mean? " He asked while stopping his push-ups. **

**" What is going on between you and Zendaya? "**

**" I do not know what you are talking about. There is nothing going on between us. I'm just doing my job that Stephanie asked us to do. "**

**" Cut the crap, Roman. I know that you still have a thing for her. I mean you got jealous when Jimmy was playing with her on the plane and you haven't said anything about what Stephanie said to you. "**

**" That does not mean anything. I just wanted to make sure she was safe and its none of your business anyway. "**

**" Rome, this is only between me and you. I just want the truth from you. Are you in love with Zendaya? "**

**" What type of question is that? She is our bosses daughter and she is too young for me. Yes, I love her but I'm not in love with her. "**

**" I just want to know the truth from you! After what you told us in the hotel room it became clear of your feelings. I mean the way you act around us and others have changed since Zendaya came to us. "**

**" Seth, you want to know the truth? Well here it is. The truth is that I am in love with her and I cannot help the way I act around her. When she is in my arms I feel completed. I know that she too young for me but I cannot help it and Stephanie gave me the permission to date her. " He finally confesses.**

**I looked at him in shocked and saw him come undone right before me. I wanted to tell him what Zendaya told me but decided not to because time would tell what the future holds for the two of them. He was truly in love with her and she was changing him in a way others would not understand.**

**" Roman, you need to make your feelings clear to her before it is too late. I just want her and you to be happy together. You have my blessings. " I told him and gave him a manly hug.**

**" Thanks, Seth. " He said and returned the gesture. **

**We continued on with our workouts until we got tired and went back to our hotel room. I went and took a quick shower before laying down on the couch to relax. Not 5 minutes after I laid down my phone ranged.**

*** Ring Ring ***

**" Hello? " I answered the phone.**

**" Seth, its Stephanie. Can you come and get Zendaya? Triple H and I have a business meeting to go to and we need y'all to look after her for a while. " She explained.**

**" Sure just give me a few minutes to get there. "**

**" Thank you, Seth. See you in a few minutes. " She said before ending the call.**

**I got up and grabbed my keys and phone before heading out the door. As I was making my way to their room, I was thinking about what Roman told me. Maybe today will be the day that he show and tells her his true feelings for her. Approaching their room door, I knocked and waited for them to answer. Triple H opened the door with Zendaya in his arms.**

**" Hello, Seth. I assume that you are here to get Zendaya? " He asked.**

**" Yes, Sir. " I replied.**

**" Well here you go and she already ate breakfast. We will come get her in the morning. " He said and handed her over to me.**

**She said her goodbyes to him and we headed back to our room. I hugged her as she started to play with my hair. When we got back to the room, I sat Zendaya down on her feet and she ran to the living room to watch SpongeBob SquarePants. When I made it to the living room I saw the most hilarious thing ever. I saw Zendaya tackle Roman on to the floor while trying to get the remote control out of his hands. Dean was laughing his butt off and began to take pictures of them. I chuckled and took the remote away from the both of them. Zendaya sat on top of Roman and I could tell that he was trying to control himself from laughter.**

**" Hey! I wanted the remote. " She said while glaring at me.**

**" Well I got it now, Lil One. You can go in to Roman room and watch Spongebob SquarePants there. " I suggested.**

**" Fine. " She said and went in to Roman room.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**I was just sitting on the couch when I was attack from behind. Thinking it was Dean, I got ready to attack him back but was taken back when I felt tiny hands trying to grab the remote from me. Then Seth took it away from the both of us and Zendaya began to glare at him. He told her to go to my room to watch Spongebob SquarePants there and she did. I got up and looked at the close door of my room.**

**" Why not go join her, Roman? Unless you are scared of her now. " Dean smirked.**

**" Shut up, Dean. " I said but went to my room anyways.**

**Walking in to the room, I saw Zendaya laying on her stomach and watching SpongeBob SquarePants. She turned her head towards me and beckoned me to come join her. I got under the covers and laid back on the pillows against the headboard. She got up and got under the covers with me and laid her head over my beating heart. I know that I had to show her that I loved but how? I did not want to scare her away or hurt her. So I grabbed her hand and carefully guided it underneath my shirt towards my heart. She looked at me confused and was about to speak before I stopped her.**

**" Zendaya, I want you to listen to me and understand what I am going to say to you. The reason that I have your hand over my heart is because I want you to know that I love you. Every beat of my heart is for you. Can you feel my heart beating for you? " I asked her.**

**" Yes, I feel your heart beating. " She whispered. **

**" It will always beat for you. I know that you have been through a lot in your life and that you have lost all trust in getting close to people. Let me in to your life not as a friend or as a brother but as a lover, companion, and husband. In the future when you are ready I would love for you to become my wife and mother to my kids. " I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.**

**" So it does not matter that I have scars all over my body and that I was tortured for so long? " She asked.**

**" It does matter in a way that I know that you are a strong and beautiful person. I can wait for you, Zendaya. Your mother gave me permission to be with you but only if you would allow me to be with you. If you would allow me to tell you more about myself and my life then I would know that you have accepted me in to your heart. Zendaya, please let me have your heart? " I begged her while cupping her face in my hands.**

**She looked at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my shoulder. I hugged her closer to my body and sighed in relief when she nodded her head in reply. Enjoying the moment, I brought the covers around us some more. Then I pulled something out of my pocket.**

**" I love you, Zendaya and I want you to wear this chain round your neck. " I said as I showed her my gold chain that had a huge ring hanging on it.**

**" What is this ring? " She asked while examining it with curiosity.**

**" That is my class ring from college. I want you to wear it as a token of my love for you and to show everyone that you are now taken. " I said and kissed her cheek.**

**She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and took the chain out of my hand. She pulled it over her and it landed around her neck. Looking in to my eyes, she placed her hand on my cheek and gave me a kiss on the lips. I pulled her in between my legs and she laid back against my chest with a sigh. She played with the ring for a while and would slip it on her finger now and then. **

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**Seth and I had our ears pressed against Roman's room door listening to what was being said. Seth smirked at me as I grinned at him.**

**" Told you that he was going to give her that chain. " I said.**

**" Oh boy. Wait til they come out of that room. Roman will not hear the end of this. " He replied. **

**" You do know that he wants to get her name tatted on his chest, right? " I asked him.**

**" He did not even mentioned that to me before. " **

**" Well that is what he is planning on doing for her. "**

**" You do know that if Triple H and Stephanie finds out about their relationship they are going to be in a lot of trouble. "**

**" Stupid, didn't you hear him say that Stephanie gave him permission to date her. " I said and slapped him upside the head.**

**" Oh, yeah. But what do you then the roster would say to them being together? " He said while rubbing his head.**

**" Does it really matter what they say? I mean her parents gave him permission. "**

**" No, I guess not but you do know that the divas wont be too happy about it. "**

**" True. "**

**We continued on talking about all the things that we were going to do to Roman. We knew that he was in love with her but he was too stubborn to admit it. Now that he finally told her of his feelings then things would be easy for him when he's around her. After we heard enough, we left the couple alone and went back to the living room to watch TV. Flipping through the channels, I settled on watching 'Jeff Dunham: Minding the Monsters' special. Ten minutes into the show, Roman came out of his room with Zendaya on his back and he sat her on the floor in front of the TV. **

**" So I see that the two of you are finally together. " I grinned at him as he sat down next to me with a grunt.**

**" Yeah, its official. We are finally together so the two of you better watch it. " He glared at me and Seth.**

**" Dude, we knew that y'all was going to get together anyway. It was bound to happen sooner or later. " Seth smirked at him.**

**" Anyway, what are y'all watching? " Roman asked.**

**" Jeff Dunham: Minding the Monsters. " I replied.**

**We watched as Jeff Dunham went on to talk about his dog in a shark costume until Zendaya began to doze off a bit. Wanting to have some fun, I threw a small pillow at her and it hit her right on the head. She grabbed the pillow and turn around in my direction before throwing it back at me. **

**" Stop it! " She said to me.**

**" Well, then stay awake. " I replied.**

**" Shut up. " She said and turned her attention back to the TV. **

**3rd POV**

**Dean took out his phone and he decided to start-up a three-way conversation with the guys. He didn't want Zendaya to know the conversation that they were going to have.**

**~ Texting conversation Beginning ~**

_*** Are you going to tell her about what happened between you and Summer Rae? * D**_

_*** No, I don't think she needs to know about that. * R**_

_*** Why not? She is your girlfriend now and she deserves to know. * D**_

_*** It will only make her upset. Plus, it happened before we got together so she doesn't need to know. * R**_

_*** You know that she won't stop till she fucked you. * D**_

_*** Then she better learn quick that I don't want her. * R**_

_*** Roman, you know damn well that she won't stop. * S**_

_*** Look, you guys know that I only want Zendaya. Not that whore. If she continues to make a moves on me then I will let her know but until then I'm not telling her anything about it. * R**_

_*** What did Stephanie want to talk to you about at the airport? * D**_

_*** Zendaya told her that she heard the conversation that we had. Stephanie thought that I wanted her daughter just for sex. * R**_

_*** Damn. Well now she knows that you don't. * S**_

**~ Texting Conversation Ending ~**

**After the conversation was over, they saw that Zendaya had fell asleep in front of the television. Not wanting to bother her, Roman went and got a blanket to cover her with so that she wouldn't get cold or anything. Then there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it since he was still up. Opening the door, he saw that Jimmy and Jey was standing on the other side waiting to be invited in. Stepping to the side for his cousins to come in, he told them to be quiet since Zendaya was still sleeping on the floor. Jey tucked a WWE teddy bear in her arms on the way to the couch.**

**" What's up? " Jimmy asked quietly.**

**" Just watching so TV. " Seth said.**

**" We had nothing to do so we thought that we should stop by. " Jey said.**

**" Same thing here. Just relaxing for the day. " Dean grunted.**

**" Where's Naomi? " Roman asked Jimmy.**

**" She's at a meeting that Stephanie called her and the rest of the divas in. " He replied.**

**" Did she say what it will be about? " Seth asked.**

**" Nope. All she said was that Stephanie needed the divas to do something important for her. " Jimmy shrugged.**

**" Guess who finally gave her the chain? " Dean said and turned his head in Zendaya's direction.**

**" Congratulation, man. You've held on to that chain for quite some time now. " Jey remarked.**

**" Wait! Does the McMahon's know about this? " Jimmy asked seriously.**

**" Yes, they know. Stephanie gave me permission to be with her. " Roman said.**

**It would be hard to believe that someone, who is 28 years old, would be allowed to date someone's 16-year-old daughter. But then again, the situation between Roman and Zendaya is a different type of situation than from a normal one. The McMahon's wanted to get her out of her state of being afraid of every person that comes around her to the state of determining whether or not that person can be trusted. If Roman could help her with that then the McMahon's were willing to take that chance in hopes that it would work. However, Zendaya has been showing some signs of improving her trust issues around them but if you looked in to her eyes than you could see that she still was scared of them which was understandable. Rome wasn't built in a day, so they knew that it would take some time for her to completely trust them. She have this very strong personality of putting on a strong face but behind that mask is a scared person who doesn't know good from bad in some people. It is what she has grown up with all her life while she was with Jorge. **

**A/N: Will Zendaya become Roman wife in the future? What will happen to them in the future? Review to find out.**


	15. Secrets Are Revealed

**A/N: I am coming up with some ideas for the story. I plan on having Zendaya come out of her scared state very soon. In this chapter she will be expressing her feeling more and there will be surprises.**

**Naomi POV**

**I was sitting in a meeting with the rest of the WWE divas and the Authority. We were all called in for some special task that Stephanie wanted us to do for her. Nobody knew what Stephanie wanted but rumors were going around that it had to do with Silent Night. I knew that she was Zendaya but I feared for her because I knew what the others wanted to do to her.**

**" Alright, everyone I know that you all are wondering why I have called this meeting with just the divas and not the superstars. Well, I am sure that you all saw Silent Night make her debut yesterday on Monday Night Raw. However, there is more to that. " Stephanie said.**

**" What more could there be? I mean she is just another newbie like the rest of them. " Layla commented.**

**" I agree. I mean I had to go through NXT before making it to the main roster. Why is she not doing the same? " Eva Marie asked.**

**" Yes, she is a newbie and she is not going to go through NXT because she have the experience that a wrestler needs in this company. When I said that there is more to that, I meant that she is something more a wrestler to the WWE. She is a part of the McMahon family. She is our daughter Zendaya. " Stephanie finally said.**

**" You are joking, right? " Kaitlyn asked in disbelief.**

**" No, I am not joking around about this. Silent Night is our daughter and we wanted to wait a while before telling you all about it until it was official. Some of you had some encounters with her and others have been punished for it. " Stephanie replied.**

**" So she is the girl that has been around The Shield lately? " Brie Bella asked.**

**" Yes, she is. " Stephanie answered.**

**" That does not mean that you can attack her like crazy! She is a part of the WWE family and she deserves the respect that you all got when you came here as a newbie. " Triple H jumped in and said.**

**" We have selected a few of you to help her on her training from a fighter to a wrestler. Since we all know that the two are completely different in ways and techniques. It will be Cameron, Naomi, and Natalya. You three have the same type of abilities that Zendaya have and a similar fighting style as her. " Vince said.**

**" Even though she is going to be trained by you divas, it does not mean that she will always be competing against you all. She wanted to compete against both male and female wrestlers and we are going to allow her to do that. Since she is so used to competing against both sexes at EFW, we are going to let her continue to that here with WWE because of the championship belts that she is bringing over to us. " Stephanie said.**

**" So, what you're saying is that we got to give her the special treatment because she is your daughter? " Summer Rae asked.**

**" No, but we recommend you to think twice before you decide to attack her for no reason. It will be your job on the line if you do. " Vince said.**

**" You have seen what she can do and you know what she had to go through, in order, to get here with WWE. I can guarantee that not one of you would have been able to do what she did when we went to see her in action. This is completely different to her then what she is used to. So give her some respect because she have done it all ad she's not even 18 yet. " Stephanie explained.**

**" Alright, that is all for today. You are all dismissed. " Triple H said while waving us off.**

**After the meeting, I decided to go back to the hotel and start packing my bags. Our flights is tomorrow morning and I wanted to get the packing done so that in the morning I wouldn't have to take so long to get ready. As I was packing my bags, all I could think about was the meeting and what was told to us. Is it safe for Zendaya to be around the rest of the roster or will they continue to attack her? I needed to let the boys know about this so that they can be ready for what is to come to them. I pulled out my phone and texted the boys.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**I was just hanging out with the guys and Zendaya at the arcade when I got a text message from Naomi. Opening it, I read what it said before showing the others.**

*** Just to let you guys know that the meeting is done and the Authority has revealed who Silent Night really is to the rest of the divas. You know that they will going around to tell the rest of the roster. Be prepared! ***

**Dean and Roman looked at each other before nodding their heads in understanding. We knew that this day was coming but we did not expect it to be so soon. Zendaya looked at me confused but I just shook my head at her and smiled. Patting my head, she reached out for Roman and went in to his waiting arms. He took her to one of the crane games to win her a stuff animal that she wanted. The Usos went on with them since they love crane games. Dean looked at me once they were gone.**

**" I don't feel comfortable with this. You know that now, they will be targeting her even harder. " He said.**

**" Me either but it was going to happen sooner or later. I just wished that it was later after she fully recovered from her injuries. " I agreed.**

**" What do you think Roman will do about it? "**

**" I do not know but I do know that he will protect her just like we would. So if anybody want to get to her than they have to go through us first. "**

**" Agreed. "**

**Zendaya was having a great time at the arcade today and it was something that we wanted her to do to help relax a bit. She even beat Dean at some of the games that they played together. At the end of the day, we left the arcade with about 30 different types of stuff animals give or take a few. She was tired out from all the fun that we had and she fell asleep in Dean's arms. While heading back to the hotel room, we ran in to Stephanie and Triple H on the way.**

**" I see that you all had a good time at the arcade ad managed to tire Zendaya out today. " Triple H chuckled.**

**" We decided that she needed to have a little fun since her debut was ruined by some of the divas. " Dean said.**

**" Well it is a good thing that she had a good time but I hope that you didn't wear her out completely. " Stephanie said while rubbing her Zendaya back.**

**" So we heard that you told the divas who Silent Night really is. " I said.**

**" Yes, we did. " Triple H answered.**

**" Do you think that it was a good idea to do that? " I asked.**

**" Honestly, we believed that it was time to reveal who she really is because if we didn't then in the end it would be a disaster. It was better to tell them now then later. " He said.**

**" She is still injured from before. I think that you should have waited a while longer before telling them about her. " Roman said.**

**" We know that but it has been done and there is nothing that we can do about it now. " Stephanie said.**

**" Well we must go before we are late for the meeting with the creative team. " Triple H said and grabbed his wife hand. Then they left us alone.**

**Roman took Zendaya from Dean and continued on to the room to let her rest. Going in the room, he went through the living room and then the kitchen before getting to their room. He took her to their room and tucked her in to bed. Leaving the room door cracked, he came back out in the living room and sat down on the couch. Dean got a couple of bottle waters and chips before handing us one of each. Turning on the television, I turned it to ESPN. We watched the play by-play of some of the football games that we missed. Then they began to talk about EFW.**

**" Welcome ladies and gentleman. Thank you for tuning in for our weekly report on all the hottest sports new. However, there has been only one thing that has the people buzzing. Just recently EFW lost their number one champion, Silent Night, over to WWE. Now there have been rumors that WWE paid $1.2 billion for her contract but is it true? So stay tune for that and more. " The female host said.**

**" Yes, there have been rumors about that but it will be all cleared today. Today we have the privilege of having the owner of EFW with us here this morning and later on we will have the owner of WWE with us. Mark Hernandez, how have you been? How is the business going? " The male host asked Mark.**

**" I have done really good and the business is good as ever. " Mark replied.**

**" First thing first, is the rumors true about WWE paying EFW $1.2 billion for her contract? "**

**" Those rumors are false. We did not accept any money from WWE what so ever. "**

**" So how does it feel to lose one of your best fighters, Silent Night? "**

**" It is a great loss to the company and to the family that we created with the fighters but we made a deal with WWE and we kept our promise. Silent Night had a hard time through out her entire career with us but we thought it was best for her to go and further her career with WWE. She came in to this company at such a young age and prove to the world that she could be a great champion from her very first match. We know that she can be great role model not only to young children but to adults all around the world. "**

**" Do you think she will survive with WWE? "**

**" I believe that she will be able to survive with WWE. She survived with EFW and we are the toughest fighting/wrestling company that there is. So there is no doubt that she won't survive with WWE. "**

**" Do you believe that EFW would continue to be the best even though Silent Night is gone? "**

**" EFW will continue being the best company there is. We have many upcoming fighters and wrestlers but nobody can replace Silent Night. She carried the company on her shoulders for almost 14 years and now it is time to pass the torch on to the next champion. Being the youngest fighter to come in to the company at the age of 2, she made history and not only did I know but she know that it was time to pass the torch to the next person in line to be the face of the company. " **

**" Well, we know that when she won her matches at Champion Night, she took her 12 championship belts with her. How does it feel to lose half of your titles from the company? "**

**" It is very difficult because we had so many fighters that wanted to compete against her for those titles but all we can do know is focus on the titles that we have now. "**

**" Do you think that she wanted to leave EFW? "**

**" Honestly, there is no telling what she wanted to do because she was so distanced from everyone. Did she wanted to leave? I feel that she did because she has being doing this for so long but then again no because this is where she has grown up with. "**

**" How long do you expect her to stay with WWE? "**

**" I see her with WWE for a very long time. I mean that she has fought for so long and its her passion so I don't think she will be giving it up any time up. "**

**" Well thank you for coming in today and doing this interview with us. We really do appreciate it. "**

**" You are welcome and it was not a problem. "**

**The show went on talking about other sports before going back to the topic of WWE and EFW. Vince was sitting down with the female host.**

**" Welcome back, everyone. As you can see, we have the owner of WWE, Vince McMahon, with us today and it is an honor. " The female said to him.**

**" It's an honor to be here. " Vince replied.**

**" So, as we all know that yesterday night Silent Night made her debut on Monday Night Raw. How does it feel to have the number one fighter from EFW with WWE now? "**

**" It's a pleasure to have her with us now. I know that she will make WWE bigger and better than it is now. "**

**" Yes, of course. As you know, the rumors that are going around about the WWE paying EFW $1.2 billion for Silent Night is huge. What do you have to say about that? "**

**" Those rumors are false. We did not pay any money for her contract to be with WWE and who ever started it needs to get their facts straight. "**

**" I see but what we all want to know is this. How do you expect Silent Night to go from her fighting style to the wrestling style that WWE possesses? "**

**" Its going to be hard for her but I know that she will get use to it after a while and with some training. "**

**" Yes, but how do you think it will be for her when she is bringing her championship belts over from EFW to WWE? "**

**" Oh it will be a challenge for her without a doubt but that's what she is use to. People throwing challenges at her and she accepting it without a complaint. It's in her blood. "**

**" What do you have planned for her now? "**

**" Well, all I have to say is that you will have to wait and see. "**

**" We can't wait to see what WWE have planned for Silent Night. Thank you for coming in and having this interview with us today. " She said before shaking his hand.**

**" You're very welcome. " He replied and returned the gesture.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**As we continue to watch ESPN, Zendaya came out of the room and went in to the bathroom. Once she was done, she came out and sat down in my lap. She was still wearing my chain which made me happy because I knew that she was accepting me as something more than a friend. She laid her head on my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair.**

**" Hey, Lil One? Did you have a nice nap? " Seth asked.**

**" Yes, I did. " She replied.**

**" Munchkin, what would you like to eat for lunch today? " Dean asked her.**

**" Fruit. " She said.**

**" Alright, well Seth and I will get you some fruit. Roman what do you want to eat? "**

**" Just get me something from McDonald's. " I replied.**

**" Alright, man. We will be back later. " He said and they left the room.**

**Zendaya got up and laid down on the floor. So, I pulled off my shirt and laid down next to her. It was nice to have the peace and quiet for once without the guys trying to ruin it. She turned her head towards me and motioned for me to come closer to her. When I was close enough, she climbed on top of me and laid her forehead against mines. We stared in to each other eyes and enjoyed the moment together. Entwining our fingers together, I rolled us carefully over so that I was on the top of her. She looked up at me and smiled.**

**Zendaya POV**

**I could feel the heat radiation from Roman's body and it felt nice. In the past, I never experience the loving and caring that he and the others have given me. After everything that I went through, I never thought that somebody wanted me as a companion because of what the people did to me in the past. It is hard to give my trust to Roman completely but I feel that he could be the one that will love me for me and not my appearance. To the world, he is this big tough guy in the ring but to me he is this gently guy that loves me for me. When I am in his big arms I feel protected and I always wanted that. His kiss is like an explosion of fireworks that goes on forever. His touches are like fire to my skin and I cannot put it out unless he is he is unless he is not touching me.**

**" I love you, Lil Bit. " He said.**

**" As I love you. " I said back.**

**" I really did mean it when I said that I wanted you to be my wife in the future. You deserve the better things in life and I can give you all of that and more. "**

**" Can you do me a favor? Do not ever let me go. "**

**" I will never let you go. I will fight to the death for you if I have to. "**

**He pulled me in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. When we pulled apart for air, I could not help it but pull him closer to me. He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen table. Setting me down on the table, he grabbed my and brought it up to his lips. I slipped one of my fingers through his lips and felt his tongue licking my finger. He growled out as if he was a predator that just caught his prey. With my other hand I cupped his cheek and I saw something that I never thought I would ever see. For the first time, I saw Roman crying. He had tears running down his cheeks and I felt that I did something wrong.**

**" What is wrong, Roman? " I asked concerned.**

**" I never thought that someone like you would ever come in to my life. I mean that after everything you have been through in your life. " He said.**

**" Roman, there were so many things I wished that I had come in to my life but I never got it. I remember seeing people around me getting the things that they wanted and I would want that too. I did not have someone to comfort me when I was getting abused, raped, or beaten. I am scared of a lot of people because I do not know if they will hurt me or not. Do not cry for me because I will never leave your side. " I told him.**

**" Okay. " He said and wiped his tears away.**

**We went back to the couch and continue to watch television. I understand what Roman is feeling because I felt it too. It is okay to cry because I cried so many times in my life and it helped me to get through so many things. I just wished that it solved things that were a problem for me. While we was looking at television, Dean and Seth came back with bags of food in their hands. They sorted out everyone food and handed us ours. I ate my food in silence but I was watching Roman from the corner of my eye. I just hope that in the future it is better for all of us.**

**A/N:Will Roman be showing his soft side more or not? Review to find out. Also, if you have any ideas please let me know. I really need those ideas.**


	16. Going to Ireland

**A/N: Please review! I need to know how I am doing with the story. It will help me to know if I am doing good or bad. Also, for those that is giving negative reviews then help me out with the story if you think I need to fix it. Thank you!**

**3rd POV**

**It was an early Wednesday morning and the hotel lobby was crowded with sleepy superstars and divas. Everyone was talking among themselves as they waited for the bus to come and take them to the airport. Triple H was carrying his sleeping daughter in his arms as he was checking out of the hotel and returning their room key. It was a rough morning for them because Zendaya did not want to get up at all from her sleep. Stephanie went and got her from The Shield late last night because of their next tour location was in Dublin, Ireland. It would be her first time going out of the United States with the WWE and the McMahon family wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. They had to get her another passport and other necessities for the trip to Ireland. **

**Usually, when the WWE roster goes out of the United States, they dress to empress. Today, however, wasn't one of those day for the Authority. Since they had a hard time getting Zendaya up, they barely dressed like the way they would. Stephanie had a short purple long sleeve dress on with a pair of nude pumps on and gold accessories. Her hair was down and she only had a little make up on. Triple H had a pair of blue jeans on with a black t-shirt and black boots. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Zendaya had a pair of black jeans on with a grey 'WrestleMania 29' shirt and white Nike shoes. She, also, had her WWE jacket on with the hoodie up on her head. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with a white hair tie. They may not have been dressed up the way they wanted to dress but they still look good anyways.**

**News went around quickly about Silent Night secret identity of actually being the Authority's daughter and the roster was shocked. Many wanted to get to know her better and others wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. The Shield, however, knew that some of them wanted to go after her because they wanted to either get her back or take on of her championship belts away from her. They kept an eye on every superstar and diva in the lobby because they felt that they were planning something against Zendaya while she was in her disable state to protect herself. Roman, especially, kept a close eye on her even though she was with her parents and nobody was willing to go against the Authority. Naomi was standing next to him and could feel the tension coming off of him like a raging bull.**

**" Roman, what is going on with you lately? You have been acting weird. " She asked him.**

**" Nothing. Just tired from all the traveling that we are doing. Nothing major to be worried about. " He grunted.**

**" Well, I was just asking because I feel some the tension coming off of you like a wave. You need to relax, big man. "**

**" I know but I think that some of the wrestlers might be planning something against Zendaya. " **

**" She is with her parents now. So, unless, they want to lose their jobs then they will not try to do anything to her while she is with them. "**

**" That is true but what about when she is not with them? Then you know that they would be going after her. "**

**" Roman, you need to relax. You know that if anyone wants to go after her then that would have to go through you and the guys first. Besides, looks like she has befriended a lot of people here in the WWE. "**

**" I guess you are right about that but you never know. I just want her to be safe. "**

**" Don't worry, she will be fine. So, all you need to do now is calm down and let's go cause the bus is here. "**

**The bus began to fill up with tired superstars and divas. Everyone took their seats and waited for the bus to leave for the airport. Triple H and Stephanie were sitting in the front with Zendaya sitting between them. She was snoring lightly on Triple H's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It took them about 20 minutes to get to the airport and fans were waiting for them there by the dozens. Security guards were called in to control the roaring crowd and to protect the wrestlers from getting attack. Stephanie covered Zendaya up and took her in her arms before she went first through the crowd because she wanted to get Zendaya there peacefully. She woke up the minute Stephanie stepped through the airport entrance doors.**

**" Good Morning, Sweetie. I see that you have finally woken up. " Stephanie said and set Zendaya down on her feet.**

**" Where are we, Mommy? " Zendaya asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.**

**" We are at the airport, Sweetie. We are going to our next tour location. "**

**" Oh. Where is daddy? "**

**" I am right here, Honey. " Triple H said behind her.**

**" Daddy! " She jumped back in surprise and almost fell to the ground. Triple H caught her in time before she hit the ground.**

**" You got to watch out, Babygirl. We don't want you to fall and hurt yourself. " He chuckled and helped her stand back up.**

**" Honey, are you hungry? " Stephanie asked her now surprised daughter.**

**" Yes I am, Mommy. " **

**" Well we should get some food in to that tummy of yours before it attacks us. " She joked at her daughter.**

**Triple H took all of their luggage and went to the baggage area to drop them off. Grabbing her daughter hand, they went on to find a place that sold anything good to eat. As they were walking, they spotted Dean and Seth at a small café. Zendaya smiled at her mother before she ran up to them and stumbled along the way. Stephanie shook her head at her anxious daughter and nodded at Seth in acknowledgement. He returned the gesture and she went on her way back to her husband.**

**" Hey there, Munchkin. I see that you finally woke up. " Dean said.**

**" What would you like to eat, Lil One? " Seth asked.**

**"Sausage and eggs with some strawberries. " Zendaya answered.**

**" Well it is a good thing that I got you a sausage and egg sandwich with a strawberry smoothie. " A deep voice said behind her.**

**She turned around in shock and came face to face with Roman. Smiling up at him, she jumped in to his arms and hugged him tightly. Chuckling at her, he set her down in a seat next to him and gave her the breakfast sandwich with the smoothie. Just then Mark Henry and the Big Show came up to them with their hands raised up in surrender, Mark Henry began to speak.**

**" We just wanted to come and meet Stephanie and Triple H daughter. We mean no harm to her. " He said.**

**" Yes, we heard that she was Silent Night and we wanted to formally introduce ourselves. " The Big Show said.**

**" Well it will be up to her if she wants to meet you. " Dean said and crossed his arms over his chest. They looked at her to see what she wanted to do.**

**" I want to meet them. " Zendaya said firmly. She got up and went to stand in front of them.**

**" My name is Mark Henry and this is The Big Show. It is a pleasure to meet you, Silent Night. I am a fan of yours. " Mark Henry said politely and held his hand out to her.**

**" Please call me Zendaya and it is a pleasure to meet the both you too. I heard that you were the strongest man alive. " She smiled and grabbed his hand.**

**" Yes, I am but you might be stronger than me. " He said.**

**" No, I am not. " She giggled.**

**" That is a pretty name, Zendaya. I am a hug fan of yours. Literally. " The Big Show chuckled.**

**" Thank you. " She laughed and replied.**

**" Well we must get going. Thank you for letting us meet her. " Mark Henry said and walked away with The Big Show.**

**She walked back to the table and sat back down in her seat. Eating her breakfast, she was happy that some of the WWE wrestlers were fans of hers. Roman put his arm over her shoulders in a protective motion when he saw some of the other wrestlers walking by the café.**

**Summer Rae POV**

**How could he reject me like that? I mean look at me. I have a nice body and I am the best person ever in bed. Yet, he still rejects me like I'm the most ugliest diva on the roster. What do I have to do to get him to be mines? Then I realized something. He started to reject every diva on the roster since that bitch, Silent Night, came over to WWE. I was talking with the other divas at a small café in the airport when I saw him throw away some trash.**

**" Would you look at that bitch with Roman? " Layla said.**

**" Yeah, she was ugly as fuck when she made her debut. But, apparently, she must be doing something good because he is with her. " Aksana replied.**

**" Yeah, ever since she came to the WWE, he's been all over her. " I said. **

**" You know soon he will get bored with her and then leave her. Then he would come back to us. " Alicia Fox commented.**

**" It's not like she's good in bed. I mean come on. He was going out with almost every single diva on the roster and then he stops. Like what the fuck? " Layla said getting angry.**

**" Don't worry, girls? He will get tired of his play thing and then come back to the big girls. Trust me, Ladies. He can't go very long without having sex. So, he'll be back. " I said.**

**" How would you know, Summer? You haven't slept with him yet. " Layla asked.**

**" Oh, don't worry. Soon I will but for know we know that he will be back. " I rolled my eyes at her.**

**" Damn right! " Alicia Fox agreed.**

**" He needs to hurry the hell up because I have waited for him to come back. Having sex with him is the best out of anyone else in the company. " Aksana whined.**

**" That is so true. " Layla agreed with her.**

**Oh keep dreaming. Once, Roman gets tired of his little plaything, he is all mines and I will do anything to get him. So what can I do to her since she is the Authority's daughter? Then a brilliant idea came to mind. He always recorded himself having sex with the divas. So if I can get my hands on those videos then I could blackmail him in to leaving that bitch and come to be with me. Why haven't I thought about that before? I continued on watching him as my master plan was coming together in my mind perfectly. Oh, he is so going to regret it. Now all I have to do is get those videos and then sit back and watch as everything go as plan. Then, as a precaution, I would 'accidentally' get pregnant to make sure he stays with me forever. Yes, my body would get big but I could always go to the gym and lose the weight. Having his baby would mean that he would have no choice but to be a part of his child life and mines. Uh oh, Roman you better watch out because I'm coming for you.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**The Wyatt family walked past us and I saw Bray Wyatt staring at Zendaya just a bit too long for my likings. Whenever, he sees something that he likes then he would try to get it anyway he can. I put my arm around her shoulders and growled at him in warning. Chuckling, he turned his head and continued on walking towards the gate. Eating their breakfast, Seth and Dean looked at me and knew that the Wyatt family was planning on something. Once she was done, I grabbed her trash and went to throw it away in the trash can. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Summer Rae and some of the other divas sitting with her while she watched me from afar. If she have a problem with me rejecting her then she need to get over it because I don't want her.**

**We gathered our things and began to head to our boarding gate. Zendaya decided that she wanted to walk so she walked between Dean and myself. Seth walked in front of her and she wrapped her fingers around my thumb. Security was holding the fans back and gave us enough room to walk through. When we finally made it to the gate, Zendaya ran in to her mother waiting arms. It was clear that she had fully accepted them as her parents but has she accepted her life in the WWE company? Only the future will tell if she has accept it or not. I noticed that she is starting to come out of her shell more and more every day. The fear was still there in her eyes but she was willing to give things a try with us. Her weight is still the same but we can work on that soon. I know that she will never forget her past but now is the time to prove to her that there are good people in this world that would help her.**

**Stephanie gave her husband their daughter and he set her on her feet. Triple H patted his daughter on the head and nodded at something that she must have asked him. He gave her a carry-on and kissed the top of her head. An announcement was made for all of us to now board the plane. Everyone handed their tickets to the flight attendant as they walked by and went to their proper seats. Zendaya was sitting in the row in front of my seat and by the window. She sat up in her set and turned towards me.**

**" I see you! Where is Dean and Seth? " She giggles and asked.**

**" I see you, too. Dean had to get something and Seth went to the restroom. " I chuckled and answered.**

**" They are taking a long time. Can I sit with you? "**

**" Well it is a big airport so it will take a while. You will have to ask your parents about that. "**

**" Okay. Do not move and wait right there. " I chuckled and nod my head in understanding.**

**She sat back down to ask her father if she could sit next to me and I waited patiently for her to tell me what the answer was. I got the answer when he lifted her up over him and his wife before setting her down on her feet in the ale. She walked up to me and sat in the empty seat next to me. I patted her head and smiled down at her.**

**" Now I can fully see you better. " She said.**

**" Really? I was trying really hard to hide from you. Guess I didn't do a very good job. " I teased her.**

**" Silly, Romie. You are too big to hide from me. "**

**" Well I can't help it. I am growing in to a big boy. "**

**" Yes, you can. "**

**" How, Lil Bit? Please tell me the secret. "**

**" Stop growing. "**

**" Lil Bit, I cannot do that. My body will continue to grow just like yours will. "**

**" I guess so. "**

**She laid her hand on top of mines and turned my hand over to draw random designs in my palm. Dean came and sat down next to her while Seth sat across in the row next to us. I helped buckle her seat belt when the flight attendant announced that it was time to take off. Triple H turned around and gave Zendaya a blanket to her, for when, she got cold during the flight. She wrapped herself in the blanket but decided to wrapped me up with her as well. I was bigger then her but we managed to make it work somehow. Dean chuckled when she patted my head and kiss my cheek. She turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek too thinking that he was sad because he did not get one. I was a little jealous but knew that it was a sister type of thing she had towards him.**

**The flight was long but we finally made it to Dublin and Zendaya was out cold. She played some of the games that Dean had on his laptop and I read her a book that I was beginning to start reading. Triple H picked her up in to his arms, after he unbuckled her from the seat, and carried her off the plane. Stephanie took the blanket and draped it over Zendaya head to hide her face from the fans. She nearly kicked Triple H in the stomach but relaxed when he rubbed her back to calm her down and told her that it was alright. The airport had all of our bags together so that we could avoid building up a crowd in the baggage claim area. A charter bus was waiting for us at the entrance of the airport. Then Triple H pulled Naomi and Cameron over so that he could talk to them privately.**

**Triple H POV**

**After getting off the bus, I looked around for Naomi and Cameron. When I finally spotted them I headed towards them with Zendaya in my arms. I pulled them over to the side so that I could speak with them privately. I needed someone to take Zendaya to Ronald for her checkup. It would be best to have a diva or two to take her to the checkup instead of the boys because I want Zendaya to be comfortable around Ronald when examine her.**

**" I pulled the two of you aside because I need you to do something for me that is very important. " I said.**

**" What do you need us to do, Boss? " Cameron asked.**

**" Once y'all get to the hotel, I need you to take Zendaya to Ronald for her checkup. " I explained.**

**" Why not have the boys do it? " Naomi ask confused.**

**" The reason that I am not having the boys do it is because Zendaya was uncomfortable the last time they were there with her. So it would be better to have the two closest divas to her with her during the checkup. " I said.**

**" Alright, we understand. Where will he be at? " Cameron asked.**

**" He is already at the hotel and is waiting for you in the hotel gym." I said.**

**" We will do that once we get to the hotel. Do you want us to take her with us or do you want her to stay with you until we get to the hotel? " Cameron asked.**

**" Yes, I want you to take her but be careful when you wake her up because she nearly kicked me in the stomach the last time. Also, call me and let me know what he says about her injures. " I grunted.**

**" Okay. " They said in unison. **

**I handed Zendaya off to Naomi and watched them walked off with my sleeping daughter. I know that I have not been spending that much time with Zendaya as a father but I am trying to with all the work that I have to do. It is hard to make time for us, as a family, to do something fun together because we are always on the road. However, I got something planned for my family and I am sure that they will love it.**

**A/N: What is the Wyatt family planning? Is Triple H being a good father? Please review to find out.**


	17. The Announcement

**A/N: So I have redone the whole story with some new situations in the story. Please don't hate me but I just thought that it would be a good idea to put some rated M things in the story and some situations between some of the characters to spice the story up. Now I can focus on writing new chapters but I still needs some more ideas. Please continue to review and tell me your ideas because it would help me out a lot. Also, please tell me how the story is so that I know if I am doing a good job or not.**

**3rd POV**

**Roman watched as Triple H handed Zendaya over to Naomi and Cameron. He waited patiently for them to come over to him and the boys. When they finally got to the boys, Zendaya began to stir in her sleep from the sudden movement from Naomi. Dean had to step forward to rub her back so that she would settle back down. It helped her for a bit but then she began to stir again. Naomi tried to rock her back to sleep but it did no good until Roman decided to grab Zendaya hand to calm her. She settled back down and went to sleep again. He continued to hold her hand until it was time to get on the charter bus and head to the hotel.**

**While everyone was getting on the bus, the small group stayed back so that they would be the last ones to get on the bus. Dean walked in front of Naomi to make sure that she had a clear walk way to walk through. He did not want her to drop Zendaya or trip over something that was in the way. When they made it to the back of the bus, Naomi sat next to the window and Cameron sat to the right side of her. Seth and Dean had their carry-on bags and stored them away in the overhead compartment above them. Roman had Zendaya carry-on bag and kept it with him since it was a small bag. The Shield sat in the row in front of the trio of girls. Heading to the hotel, the ride was about 30 minutes long and everyone was fighting to stay awake.**

**When they finally got to the hotel, everyone went in to the lobby to check in and get their room keys. Making their way through the crowd of tired superstars and divas, Naomi went straight to the hotel gym and Cameron went to check them both in. Roman watched as she took Zendaya to the hotel gym and wondered what was going on in the gym that involved Zendaya.**

**" Where is Naomi going with Zendaya? " Dean asked confused.**

**" She have to take Zendaya to see Ronald for her check up and no you cannot go with her. " Cameron replied.**

**" Why not? " Roman questioned her with his curious grey eyes.**

**" Because Triple H thought that it would be better for Zendaya to be there with one of us. He wanted her to be comfortable when Ronald is checking her injuries. " She explained to him.**

**" What do you mean? She is always comfortable when she is around us. " Seth said.**

**" Well even though she is comfortable with you guys, she is not comfortable when her scars are showing. It is a way of having her to become more relaxed when she does her check up with Ronald. " She said.**

**" That is true. " Dean agreed with her.**

**The small group continued on with their conversation before heading on to their separate ways. ****Roman, however, decided to go for a walk before going to his hotel room. He ended up going to a small jewelry store that was just a few blocks from the hotel. Walking inside, he began to look around at the many rings that they had on display for all to see. A sales associate came up to him.**

**" May I help you? " She asked with a strong accent.**

**" Yes, I am looking for a ring. " He replied to her.**

**" Well as you can see. We have a lot of rings to choose from. Is there a specific type of ring that you are looking for? "**

**" Yes, I am looking for a promise ring. "**

**" Well if you would look over here. Then you can see the many rings that we have. Do you know the ring size of the person that you are getting the ring for? "**

**" She has small fingers. So I would say a size 4 would be the right size. "**

**" Alright, well these are the rings that we have for women but we do have sets for couples. These are the couple sets that we have in store. " She said and pulled out the matching couple rings.**

**" I like those two. " He said and pointed to a black and gold couples ring set.**

**" This is a new set that came in just a few days ago. Its a black titanium set with a yellow gold trim. It can be engraved if you want and you can choose the two diamonds or birthstones to be placed in the middle of the rings. "**

**" How long would it take to get them done? "**

**" About ten minutes. "**

**" I'll take it. "**

**" What would you like for the engraving and the diamonds to be? "**

**" On the male ring, I want 'Zendaya M.' to be engraved on the outside and '11/07/1997' to be engraved on the inside. On the female ring, I want 'Roman R.' to be engraved on the outside and '05/25/1985' to be engraved on the inside. "**

**" Alright, what would you like the diamonds to be? " She asked while writing the details down.**

**" On the male ring, I want the birthstone to be Topaz. On the female ring, I want the birthstone to be Emerald. "**

**" Is that all you need today? "**

**" Yes. "**

**" It will be $1,248 and what is the size of the male ring? "**

**" Alright and size 7. " He said and pulled out his wallet. Handing her the money, he waited as she went to the back with the two rings. **

**After about 15 minutes, she came back out with the rings. Showing him the rings, he nodded his head in approval and she placed the rings in two separate jewelry boxes before placing them in a small bag and handing the bag to him. Thanking her, he walked out of the store and headed back to the hotel.**

**Ronald Torres POV**

**Naomi had brought Zendaya to the hotel gym, where I was waiting for them at. When she entered the gym, she pulled off the blanket that she had covering Zendaya. Gently, she laid Zendaya down on the examination table that I had set up for the check up. Zendaya woke up from the sudden movements of Naomi and looked around the room in confusion.**

**" Hello Zendaya. " I greeted her carefully as to not scare her.**

**" Hi. " She whispered.**

**" How are you feeling today? Do you still feel any pain in your body? "**

**" Good and sometimes but I ignore the pain. "**

**" Well today I am going to be checking up on your injuries. I want to make sure that your injuries are healing properly. Alright? "**

**" Okay. "**

**" Can you remove your shirt and jacket for me, please? " I asked her and then looked at Naomi.**

**She looked at me before looking at Naomi for reassurance. Nodding her head at her, Zendaya slowly turned towards me and pulled off her shirt for me. I had to walk closer to her and gently began to unwrap her bandage shoulder and ribs. After getting all the bandages off, I could see that she was healing properly and faster than I expected. All of her other injuries were healing but you could still see some of the bruising and cuts that were still healing. I got the tweezers and removed the stitches from her shoulder. I wrapped her shoulder back up after removing the stitches with some clean bandages after applying some ointment to the cuts that were still there. **

**" Her injuries are properly healing up but there is still some tenderness and bruising to the other parts of her body that had the deep bruising. I would suggest getting her started with some physical therapy to help her with her shoulder. If she starts to feel some pain then have her take some Advil and that will help her with the pain. Also, when she is in the ring or doing any of the physical activity have her wear a brace for the upper part of her body and that will take some of the pressure from her shoulder. " I explained.**

**" I have a question, Ronald. " Naomi asked.**

**" Yes, what is your question? " I said.**

**" We have been wondering. Why is she sleeping so much? "**

**" From my examination on her, I would think that the reason that she is sleeping so much is because since she is underweight her body is using all the energy that she have to do normal things and that is making her extremely tired. If you start her up on a diet to help her gain some weight then the sleeping will and should decrease. Also, once she eats a big meal, it would be better for her to not walk so much. The reason being is, once the food is in her stomach and she starts walking, then that food would be quickly digested and she would not be able to gain weight. So have her rest after she eat a big meal and the fat will build up and help her gain more weight. "**

**" Is there anything else that she would need to do? You know, to help improve her health. "**

**" She could start taking some vitamins to help with the recovery. "**

**" Thank you, Ronald. Can you send your report to Triple H and Stephanie because they would like to know the report too. "**

**" No problem and you are welcome. I will talk with them when we go to the arena this afternoon. " I said before I started to help Zendaya put her shirt back on.**

**After her shirt was back on properly, Zendaya began to reach for Naomi. When she was safely back in her arms, they left the hotel gym and I began packing up my things.**

**Summer Rae POV**

**I watched as Naomi took the Authority's daughter in to the hotel gym. I followed close behind them without being noticed by them. When they finally stop walking, Ronald was waiting there for them there with his medical supplies in hand. Then he took off her shirt and I saw it all. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, I took out my phone and started to take pictures of her while she was undress. I have a feeling that these pictures will come in handy for my master plan to work. I mean look at her, she has so many scars on her body that I'm pretty sure that if someone wanted to do movie about a fucked up girl then she would get the lead role. Oh, watch out bitch. I'm coming for my man!**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**When I made it back to the hotel room, Dean and Seth had already taken their showers and changed their clothes. Walking in to my room, I went to Zendaya and my bags and started to pull out some clean clothes for us to change in to while hiding the rings in the side pocket of my bag. I pulled out a pair of black and red Nike basketball shorts, a black undershirt, a pair of black boxers and socks, and my black and red Air Jordan's shoes. Going in to Zendaya's bags, I pulled out a pair of black sweat pants with a white undershirt, a blue SMACKDOWN hoodie jacket, and a pair of black and blue Air Jordan's shoes. Setting our clothes on the bed, I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. Standing in the shower and letting the water run down my body was what I needed at the moment to ease the tension in my muscles. Once I was done washing my hair and body, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my waist. Walking out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom, I saw that Zendaya was sitting on the bed while watching SpongeBob SquarePants.**

**" Lil Bit, when did you get here? " I asked her. She looked away from the TV before turning her attention to me.**

**" Nani brought me here while you were in the shower. " She said before looking back at the TV.**

**" Nani? Is that your nickname for Naomi? " I asked while gathering my clothes from the bed.**

**" Yes. " She answered.**

**" Okay, Lil Bit. I will be right back. " I said and walked back in to the bathroom.**

**Entering the bathroom, I let my towel drop from around my waist and on to the floor which allowed my dick to get an air breather. I could have expose myself to Zendaya and would not have known it until it was too late. Shaking my head from the thought, I got dressed and went back in to the bedroom. Zendaya looked at me with her big beautiful emerald eyes and I could have sworn that I was getting a hard on from just that one look.**

**" Lil Bit, are you hungry? " I asked to get my mind on any and every thing that would distract me.**

**" No. " She said.**

**" Well we will be leaving soon. So I got some clothes out for you and you can take a shower. I will wait for you in the living room. " **

**" I need some help with my shoulder. Can you help me? "**

**" Sure, Lil Bit. "**

**Getting her bathroom necessities, I followed her in to the bathroom with her clothes in my hands. She placed her things on the counter and went to turn the shower on to the right temperature that she like. When she was done, she turned towards me and I helped her get out of her clothes. Helping her in to the shower, she began to wash her body while I help wash her hair. Making sure to avoid her shoulder, I rinsed the suds out of her hair and off her body. Grabbing a towel from the shelf, I started to dry her off from head to toe. She began to dress herself after she realized that I was done drying her off. I chuckled at her when she pulled her head through the wrong hole in her undershirt. Standing up, I pulled the undershirt up and guided her head to the right hole.**

**Once we were done in the bathroom, we went in to the living room where Seth and Dean was watching TV at. Zendaya went and sat next to Seth and lifted her feet up on to Dean's lap. I went back in to our room and picked up Zendaya clothes from the bathroom floor that she left behind. After folding them up and placing them with my dirty clothes, I went back to the living room and sat down in front of Zendaya.**

**" We have about an hour or two to kill before the bus comes and get us. " Seth said.**

**" Man, I am hungry. Do they any good places here to eat at? " Den asked.**

**" Try the hotel restaurant. I heard that the food is good here." Seth said.**

**" Fine. Y'all want anything from there? " Dean asked.**

**" Get Zendaya a burger or sandwich and I will take the same thing. " I said.**

**" Get me whatever. " Seth grunted.**

**" Alright, I will be back later. " Dean said and left the hotel room.**

**Taking his place on the couch, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at it, I saw that it was from Dean.**

**~ Texting Conversation Beginning ~**

_*** So what did you get her? * D**_

_*** What are you talking about, dude? * R**_

_*** Did you really think that you could come back to the hotel room with a jewelry bag without us seeing it? * D**_

_*** I just got her a little something. * R**_

_*** Like what, dude? * D**_

_*** A promise ring. * R**_

_*** I thought the chain was that. * D**_

_*** No. * R **_

_*** When are you going to give it to her? * D**_

_*** I don't know, yet. Maybe on my birthday or hers. * R**_

_*** Good Luck with that! * D**_

_**~ Texting Conversation Ending ~**_

**Seth Rollins POV**

**When Dean left the room, Roman took his place on the couch and replaced Zendaya feet in to his lap when he pulled out his phone. I felt a light tug on my hair and when I looked down I saw that Zendaya was playing with my blonde hair like a curious kitten. Chuckling at her cute antics, I began to shake my hair in her face as an attempt to confuse her on which color hair she should play with. Her musical laughter fill up the room within a matter of seconds and it was contagious to Roman and myself. We were so distracted by Zendaya's playfulness that we did not hear the knocking on the hotel room door. Picking her up and giving her over to Roman, I went to answer the door and was surprised when I saw the McMahon's, Uso brothers, and the Funkadactyls. From the look of their appearances, it did not seem to be about business with this visitation. So I opened the door wider for them to come in.**

**" Sorry for not calling ahead but we just wanted to come and visit Zendaya. " Stephanie apologized.**

**" Oh that is alright. She is in the living room with Roman. Follow me, please. " I said as they followed.**

**" Who was at the door, Seth? " Roman asked when Zendaya spotted her mother and father.**

**" DADDY! MOMMY! " Zendaya yelled before jumping from Roman and in to her father arms.**

**" Well I see that someone is happy to see us again. " Triple H chuckled at his daughter.**

**" Is there a problem? " I asked in confusion.**

**" Well we wanted to talk to everyone about something. It has to do with Zendaya. " Stephanie explained.**

**Everyone took seats where ever they could find an empty seat and waited patiently for the Authority to continue on.**

**" Yes, we got word from Ronald that Zendaya injuries are healing properly and he suggested that we get her started with her physical therapy. However, there are a couple of things that we need you all to help her with. " Vince said.**

**" Of course, Naomi and Cameron knows that they need to help her to transition from EFW fighting to WWE wrestling. Now I would like for the Usos to help get her on a weight gaining diet because we really need her weight to go up. Also, The Shield will get her started on the physical therapy that she needs. Once we get her on that routine then hopefully her health and other things will improve as well. " Triple H said.**

**" There is, also, the issue of the Bella twins. I decided to bring Nikki Bella back from her suspension but only on one condition. She have to face every diva on the roster in a one-on-one match with no help from her twin sister. " Vince said boldly.**

**" Have you forgotten what she did to Zendaya? She nearly killed her and you want to bring her back! " I exclaimed.**

**" No, I have not forgotten what she did to her but she cannot go without being punished. So when she go through the divas roster then she will go against Zendaya once she has been completely rehabilitated. " Vince replied.**

**" When will she be back? " Naomi asked.**

**" Friday an****d she will be going against Natalya in her match. " Stephanie said.**

**" And you want Zendaya to be there Friday? " Cameron asked confused.**

**" Yes, but we are allowing her to do what she wants to do Friday night. Meaning, that if she wants to make an appearance like she did on Monday Night Raw then she can. It will be up to her. " Triple H replied.**

**Everyone went completely silent in the room and I would only guess that they feared that this was a dangerous thing for Zendaya. What was Vince thinking?**

**A/N: Uh oh! What will happen next for Zendaya? Will Roman propose to her? What does Summer Rae have in plan for Roman and Zendaya? Review to find out!**


	18. Gym Time

**A/N: Alright everyone. This is the new chapter that you all have been waiting anxiously for. If you hate me then I'm but its hard to write new chapters when I'm not getting enough ideas to work with. So enjoy and don't forget to review with some new ideas!**

**Natalya POV**

**It was a bright Thursday morning, when Cameron, Naomi, and myself decided to go to the hotel gym to do our morning workouts.**** It was something that we did every morning when we weren't shooting for 'Total Divas' and it was a great way of having some us time to talk about the new things in life.**** Entering the gym, we saw Zendaya running on the treadmill with her father running on the treadmill beside her.**** She was wearing a pair of black Nike capris with a red 'Just Do It' Nike shirt and white Nike running shoes.**** Her speed was slower than her fathers but you could tell that she was getting her workout from the sweat that was on the back of her shirt.**** Not wanting to disturb the duo, we went to the other side of the gym where the weights were and dropped our bags on the floor.**** Personally, I wanted to start my workout with the weights first and then work my way around the gym.**** However, Naomi and Cameron wanted to start on the treadmills first but settled for the weights instead.**** Lifting a 10 pound weight, I watched the duo from afar as I started my workout before speaking with the girls.**

**" Did you hear about Roman having a nightcap with Summer Rae? " Cameron asked us.**

**" Yeah, I heard about it but I know it's not true because he was with Zendaya that night. She was just trying to make herself seem like every guy wants her to everyone. " Naomi replied.**

**" So, what do you think Zendaya or Silent Night will do during Friday Night Smackdown? " I asked the both of them and to change the subject.**

**" Honestly, I don't know but I have a feeling that she will get her revenge on Nikki. She have been known of going after those who attack her while she is defenseless. " Naomi said.**

**" Well, she should. I mean if someone attacked me like that I would be coming back for some payback too. " Cameron replied.**

**" Then again, you never know what she is going to do. When she was with EFW, she never did anything that would suggest when she would get someone back. She always left them in the dark about when she would attack them. " Naomi said.**

**" That is true. I mean her name says it all. " I said.**

**" How is that? " Cameron questioned.**

**" Silent Night explains the way she is. She is silent about her plans but keeps people in the dark about her next move like night. " I explained.**

**" You are right about that. " Naomi agreed.**

**As we were talking about Zendaya, The Bella twins walked in to the gym with John Cena and Daniel Bryan following behind them.**** Nudging the girls in the arms, they turned their head towards them and we watched them to see what would happen between the group and duo.**** Zendaya hadn't noticed them since she had her headphones on but Triple H sure did notice them as they walked past them to get to the exercise bikes.**** Keeping his eyes on the group of four, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed someone's number.**** Zendaya was completely unaware about what was happening around her which was a good and bad thing.**** It was good because she didn't need to get stressed out over them but bad because she had her back towards them which put herself in a position of vulnerability.**** However, it was a good thing that her father was with her so she had some type of protection around her.**** Looking around the gym, he spotted us before pointing at us and then at Zendaya.**** Taking the hint, I set the weight down and we headed towards them.**

**" Can you girls look after Zendaya while I run back to the hotel room to get something? " He asked us.**

**" Sure thing, Boss. " I replied back.**

**" No problem. " Cameron shrugged.**

**" Of course. " Naomi said.**

**" Alright, well she should almost be done with the treadmill. So, if she finishes before I get back then have her start on the punching bags. " He said.**

**" Are you starting her on the recovery plan? " Naomi asked.**

**" Yes, I'm getting her started with the workout first so that she can gain her strength back. " He replied.**

**" What about her injuries? " Cameron asked.**

**" Well, I am working her slowly in to the workout before going in to it at full force. " He explained.**

**" Alright, well go on. We got her back for you. Don't worry she'll be fine. " I said while shooing him away.**

**He left the gym and we went back to our workouts but moved closer to Zendaya, for when, something happens to her while he was gone.**** She was doing good on the treadmill and we could see that she was improving with her injuries more and more by the minute.**** It could be that she was so used to getting injured in the ring and her body was trained to heal at a rate that is faster than a regular fighter.**** I was quite impressed by it, I mean she has been fighting since she was a baby and she has worked herself up to the level of being a champion and a great one at that.**** To me, it is a privilege to have her with WWE because she is a prime example of how hard work pays off in the end.**** In a way, I can see her as the face of the WWE in the future.**** Lifting the weight back up, I continue on with my workout and would glance at her direction while she was on the treadmill.**** After about 10 minutes, she got off the treadmill and removed her headphones from her head.**

**" Hey there, Zendaya. I see that you are doing good with your workout. " Naomi greeted her with a hug.**

**" Yes, I am but it is a bit hard for me to get back to that routine with my injuries and all. " She replied and returned the hug.**

**" Hey, Girl. I see that you're not sleeping now. " Cameron teased her. **

**" Yeah, I wish I was though. I'm kind of tired right now. " She laughed a bit.**

**" Well, we have a friend of ours that we would like for you to meet. Zendaya, this is Natalya Neidhart. " Naomi introduced her to me.**

**" It's a pleasure to meet you, Zendaya. I have heard so much about you. " I greet her with my hand held out.**

**" Nice to meet you, Natalya. " She replied and shook my hand.**

**" Your father will be right back. He had to go get something real quick. He wanted you to start on the punching bags if he didn't return before you got done with the treadmill. " Cameron explained to her.**

**" Okay. " She said and grabbed her towel from her duffel bag to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Then placed her headphones back on her head.**

**Heading to the punching bags, she pulled out her white tape from her duffel bag and began to wrap her hands up.**** Throwing the tape back in to her bag, she positioned herself in front of one of the punching bags and went on to punch the bag with a combination of punches.**** We had to take a step back a bit to prevent ourselves from getting hit by one of her elbows as she pulled back and got ready for another punch.**** While we continue to watch her, Triple H and The Shield came and stood next to us as we watched her.**

**" Looks like she is getting herself back to being a champion again. " Triple H commented.**

**" What do you mean by that? " Dean asked confuse.**

**" I meant that she is getting herself back to the state of being a champion. She is preparing herself for when she have to defend her titles or for when she have to defend herself. " He explained.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**Waking up this morning, I woke up to the sight of Zendaya sleeping on top of me while we were under the covers together.**** I didn't want the moment to end but, unfortunately, it did when Triple H came and got her.**** He wanted to take her to the gym so that they could workout and spend some time together.**** It just felt like he rip half my heart out of my chest when he took her away from me.**** Getting out of bed, I went and took a shower before changing in to a pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt.**** I slipped my promise ring on to my wedding finger and went out of my room and in to the kitchen to get a drink. Sitting in the living room while watching TV with the guys, I began to think back to yesterday after the Authority dropped the bomb on us about Nikki Bella coming back from her suspension.**** I didn't like the idea until we went to the arena and met up with the creative team.**** They were thinking about putting Zendaya in a storyline with The Bella twins and then have her join The Shield after Royal Rumble.**** However, I didn't like, the fact, that she would be in a storyline with the same person who attack her. Then ****I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door.**

**" Who is it? " I yelled out while getting up to answer the door.**

**" It's Triple H. " Triple H replied. Opening the door for him, he came inside with a worried look on his face.**

**" What's wrong, Boss? Did something happen to Zendaya? " Seth asked in a rush while getting up from his seat.**

**" Nothing happened to Zendaya but I do need you guys to come with me to the gym. " He replied.**

**" Why? " Dean asked now interested in the conversation.**

**" The Bella twin, John Cena, and Daniel Bryan came in to the gym while Zendaya and I were there. "**

**" Wait a minute. You left Zendaya in the gym by herself? " I asked now getting angry.**

**" No, I didn't leave her there by herself. I left her there with Cameron, Naomi, and Natalya. "**

**" So, why did you leave her there? " Dean asked.**

**" I need you guys to come to the gym with me. "**

**" Alright, give us a minute. " Seth said.**

**When we were finally ready to go to the gym, the four of us headed out of the room and towards the elevators.**** After reaching the main floor, we went to the gym and saw the trio of divas watching Zendaya while she was punching a punching bag.**** Not wanting to spook Zendaya, we came up to the trio and stood next to them while we started to watch Zendaya too.**

**" Looks like she is getting herself back to being a champion again. " Triple H said.**

**" What do you mean by that? " Dean questioned him.**

**" I meant that she is getting herself back to the state of being a champion. She is preparing herself for when she have to defend her titles or for when she have to defend herself. " He explained.**

**" When will she be back in action? " I asked him.**

**" When she gets the okay from Ronald that she is clear for action. Alright guys, I got to go. Stay with her. " He replied. Then left the gym and went back his hotel room.**

**Nodding my head in understanding, I saw The Bella twins staring at Zendaya while they were on the exercise bikes across the gym.**** Clearly, they didn't like that she was here or that it was her that got Nikki suspended from action and now she have to go against Natalya on Friday Night Smackdown. ****Turning my attention back to Zendaya, I noticed that she had just finished her workout with the punching bag and was drinking some water from her water bottle.**** Wiping her mouth with the towel that was in her hand, she sat down on the floor and laid back while using her duffel bag as a pillow.**

**" Is someone tired, already? " Dean said and stood over her.**

**" Nooooooooooo! " She carried the 'oh' part out longer and took off her headphones.**

**" Then get up because I got a special workout just for you. " He smirked down at her.**

**" But I don't want to. " She whined.**

**" Oh, come on. Don't be like that. " He whined back at her.**

**" Dean, give her a break. She has been working out all morning. " Naomi reasoned with him.**

**" Fine but next time we are doing it my way. " He grunted.**

**" Come on, Lil Bit. You can help me while I do my bench presses. " I said to her. She got her jacket out of her duffel bag and stood up to put it on. Then she walked with me towards the bench press.**

**Stephanie POV**

**Right now, I was in a meeting with the creative team about doing a storyline with Silent Night and The Shield when my husband and father walked in. ****Taking the empty seats next to me on both sides, they sat down and started to look at the papers that I gave them of about some of the ideas that we came up with.**** Shaking his head, Hunter pulled out a pen and began to write some notes down on the side of the paper about his thoughts on some of the ideas.**

**" So, you want Silent Night to join The Shield and then go against them? " Hunter asked them.**

**" Yes, we wanted her to break the groups that we have formed and then break the single wrestlers one by one. It would be her way of showing her dominance to the roster. " Our creative consultant, Brian Gewirtz, said.**

**" Then what happens once she gets done with that? " Vince asked.**

**" Well we have not thought about that just yet. " I said and tapped my pen on the table.**

**" We can't do that because it would interfere with the other storylines that we have going on. " Hunter commented.**

**" Well we have to come up with something because Royal Rumble is coming up soon and if she is going to be a part of that then we need a storyline for her. " Eric Pankowski, our senior vice president of creative and development, said.**

**" I have an idea. Why not put her in a storyline with The Undertaker? " Brain Gewirtz asked.**

**" Explain your idea more to us so that we can have a better image of it. " I said.**

**" Look, we all know that she have an undefeated streak when she was with EFW and still have that streak while she is here with WWE. We have The Undertaker who has his undefeated streak at WrestleMania. Why not have her deal with the divas first but at the same time she starts to work her way up to challenging The Undertaker at WrestleMania? I mean it would be a WrestleMania that everyone will never forget because they know that someone streak will end. Plus, the ratings will go through the roof which would make us a great profit. " He explained.**

**" I actually like that idea but what about The Shield? " Vince asked.**

**" She would join The Shield but she would start to push them a bit away when it comes close to WrestleMania. " Eric Pankowski said.**

**" Then we need her to start now if we want her to make a big impact on the WWE Universe. " Brian Gewirtz said.**

**" She wouldn't be able to do that until Ronald gives her the clear to be back in action. " Vince said.**

**" Then Royal Rumble should be when she starts because that is the road that starts to WrestleMania. " I said.**

**" Then what would we do about her championship belts titles? " Hunter asked.**

**" We could use them to shake the divas division up. I mean its true that they only have one championship belt to compete for. So when Ronald gives her the clear for action then we can have them to challenge her for her titles. " Eric Pankowski explained.**

**" There is, also, the matter of her merchandise to be sold in the WWE Shop. Would we use the same type of merchandise that EFW used to sale or would we use something else to promote her? " Vince said.**

**" Oh, a good idea just came to me. Why not make Silent Night the daughter of The Undertaker? " I said.**

**" How is that a good idea as a storyline? " Brian Gewirtz asked confused.**

**" I remember that when Vince and I went to war against each other profits and ratings went through the roof and made history. WrestleMania is our top rating pay-per-view event that we have, right? Not only would ratings and profits go up because there would be two streaks on the line at our top rating event but it would go up because it would be the father going against his daughter. The WWE Universe would love that and it would be male verses female. " I explained.**

**" That is the best idea for WrestleMania that we ever thought of. " Hunter said and agreed with me.**

**" So, we should have The Undertaker at Royal Rumble to start it off. Then slowly lead up to revealing that he is her father at The Elimination Chamber. Which would start a conflict between the two and then lead to them wanting to settle it at WrestleMania. " Eric Pankowski suggested.**

**" She could use The Shield to pass him messages. " Vince said.**

**" Well, gentleman. Sounds like we have a plan. " I said and looked at each and every single one of them. This was going to be the year that everyone will never forget and it will go down in WWE history as the best year ever.**

**3rd POV**

**Since everyone else was tired from their workouts, they left the gym and went to their hotel rooms to take showers.**** Roman and Zendaya were the only ones in the gym and Roman was glad that they were because it meant that they could have some alone time together.**** As he was doing his bench presses, she was sitting on his lower stomach and watched him in amazement.**** His muscles were showing more and more with every bench press that he did and it fascinated her.**** Then she saw the ring that he had on his wedding finger. She scooted up on his body until she was sitting almost on his chest and her legs dangled off his shoulders.**

**" Are you trying to help me do my bench presses, Lil Bit? " He chuckled at her when she shook her head under her hoodie.**

**" I wanted to see the ring that you had on your finger. " She said to him.**

**" Oh, you mean this ring. " He said while showing her his promise ring.**

**" It has my name on it. "**

**" Yes, it does and it has your birthday on the inside. Then it has your birthstone in the middle. " He showed her.**

**" Why? "**

**" Because it is my way of showing others that I am taken by you. "**

**" Oh. " She whispered.**

**" I meant it when I said that I love you and if it means that I have to show the world it then so be it. I will do just that. "**

**She looked at him with wide eyes as he carefully slid her back down his body and sat upright.**** Her legs ended up on both sides of him in the process of him sitting up.**** Looking in to her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth.**** Wrapping her hands round his wrists, she pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.**** The couple was lost in their own world together as they shared the moment in peace. ****However, they didn't see that Triple H, Vince, and Stephanie were watching them from the door way of the gym.**

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh they got caught by the Authority. What would happen next for the couple? Would The Undertaker being Silent Night father? Review to find out!**


	19. Payback!

**3rd POV**

**After the McMahon's saw Zendaya in an intimate situation with Roman in the gym, it was clear to them that Roman was truly in love with her and meant every word that he said.**** It brought tears to Stephanie eyes that Roman has accepted Zendaya for who she is and not for what she has been through in her life because, honestly, she didn't think that anyone would want Zendaya after what Jorge did to her.**** They made the right decision of letting him be in a relationship with her, however, they felt that their relationship would be tested by not only the roster but the WWE Universe. She would have to get use to all the pressure that comes with being a WWE diva but the Authority have faith that she will make it with a bit of time and work. ****The road to recovery will not be easy for Zendaya but it would be a road that she would have to take, in order, to get past her old life and get on with her new life.**** Yes, she maybe use to getting injured and then work her way to recovery but now her road to recovery would be not only physically but emotionally too. They wanted her to heal emotionally from her past so that she won't have to carry that burden around with her for the rest of her life.**

**It was an early Friday morning, when the roster arrived at the arena where the WWE crew were setting things up for Friday Night SmackDown.**** Everyone was either getting their new ring gear, photo shoots done, autographing merchandise, or just relaxing backstage.**** Zendaya, aka Silent Night, was backstage with Sandra, who was the WWE Head Seamstress, about her new ring gear that she would be getting to replace her old ring gear.**** Sandra wanted Silent Night to change her attire for a new look since she was now a part of WWE but Zendaya was not having any of it.**** She didn't want to wear the little skimpy outfits that the other divas were wearing because she didn't feel comfortable showing her scars for the world to see.**** She wanted something that she would be comfortable in but, also, matched her personality and her character as Silent Night.**** Knowing how the new divas can be, Sandra began to think of what she could come up with to fit Silent Night since she was a completely different type of diva that she has ever worked with.**** The creative team wanted her to have a ring attire that was the same as The Shield but fitted her as a diva and champion that she was.**** So, instead of trying to come up with something that fitted that description, she decided to ask Silent Night what she wanted as her ring attire since she was the one that was going to be wearing it.**

**"**** So, Silent Night is it? Or would you prefer that I call you Zendaya? " Sandra asked as her first question so that she would offend the new diva.**

**" Either is fine. " Zendaya answered.**

**" Okay, Zendaya what would you like to wear as your ring attire and gear? " She asked with her notebook and pen in hand.**

**" I would like to have something that would fit my personality and my character while I am in the ring. " **

**" Well, I looked up some pictures of you from the internet and I saw that you mostly wore dark colors. Do you still want to have dark colors or would you like to lighten the colors up a bit? "**

**" I want to keep the dark colors. " Sandra nodded her head and wrote down the colors that she thought would fit Silent Night.**

**" Lets get started with your bottoms first. Would you prefer them to be short or long? "**

**" Well, I like to have long pants on but I, sometimes, like to wear shorts that I could wear with thigh high socks. "**

**" So, how about a pair of black shorts? It won't be as short as the other divas but they would be short. "**

**" How short? I don't want them to rise up my butt. "**

**" They would cover your entire bottom. They would be as short as AJ Lee jean shorts are but I could but an elastic band around the edges so that they would stay secure on your thighs. " **

**" Okay. "**

**" Now, we can work with what we have now. You like thigh high socks so we could add those in but they would be black with white and grey lighting strikes as the graphics. What would you like for your top? " Sandra asked and wrote the details down.**

**" I usually wear a T-shirt. "**

**" Why don't we change that? Would you like to wear a jacket, vest, or bra? "**

**" Could I wear a jacket and vest? "**

**" Well, I could customized a vest that would have that jacket type look. It would be a vest but with sleeves and a hoodie that you could take off. It would look like you are wearing a vest with sleeves attached from the inside. It's hard to explain but once you see it then you would see what I mean. "**

**" Alright, but I would like to keep my mask. "**

**" Do you want to change the look of it? "**

**" No, I want it to stay the same. "**

**" Alright, well I will get started on this and it should be done in a couple of days. " Sandra said and finished writing the rest of the details down. **

**After they were finished, Zendaya left Sandra so that she could go and find her parents.**** She soon found them together with the talent crew as they changed the company logos on her championship belts from EFW to WWE and installed a name plate on the middle bottom of the belts.**** Watching them, she didn't like that they were changing the logos but accepted it because she was now a part of the WWE and no longer a part of EFW.**** She knows that being a young wrestler now, many of the superstars and divas would be targeting her for her championship titles but she's not worried about it since she have been the main target ever since she got her first belt.**** Her parents may be trying to help her with her career but what they don't realize is that champions are not made with the help of someone else.**** They are made by the person who wants to be a champion themselves and would prove to the world that they would take any competitors who would try to stop them from that dream.**** John Cena, CM Punk, AJ Lee, and all the other champions need to not only prove themselves to Silent Night but to the WWE Universe that they deserve to be a champion because now they have a true champion on the roster. Triple H spotted Zendaya in the door way as she turned and walked away.**

**Sandra POV**

**As I was starting to work on Silent Night ring attire, The Funkadactyls came up to my table and took a seat in the empty chairs that I had around.**** I had so much stuff spread out on my table that I almost missed place the shorts that I was working on before they came and sat down.**** Naomi looked at me and shook her head.**

**" What has you shaking your head? " I asked her before going back to the shorts that I was working on.**

**" Miss Sandra, I don't know how you can do all this. I mean this is a lot of work to do. " She said.**

**" Well, when you have a passion for something then you get use to all the work. " I said.**

**" You never disappoint us, Miss Sandra. " Cameron laughed.**

**" So, whose outfit you are working on now? All the divas have their new ring attire. " Naomi asked.**

**" Not all of them. Silent Night still needs a new attire. " I replied.**

**" Well, she has nothing to worry about because you make the best outfits. " Cameron commented.**

**" She is a bit hard to work with. I mean I enjoyed talking with her but she has a hard time accepting some of the things that I suggested for her to wear. " I shook my head and said.**

**" You would understand why once you see her completely. " Naomi said.**

**" What do you mean? " I asked confused.**

**" She has scars all over her body. So she is not comfortable wearing something that would show her scars. " She explained.**

**" Oh, well I did not know that. " I said. While we were talking, The Bella twins walked up to us before interrupting our conversation.**

**" Miss Sandra, I was wondering if you could fix my shorts. " Nikki Bella asked.**

**" What's wrong with them? " I looked up at her and asked.**

**" There is a hole in them and I need it be fixed for tonight. " She replied. **

**" Alright, well just lay them over there and I will get to them in a few minutes. " I said and pointed to the table.**

**When it comes to the divas attire, I am in charge of making sure that there is no problem with what they wear in the ring. While they are in the ring, if they wear something that I made and it causes a problem to them then all blame goes to me for that problem. I make sure that each one of them have their attire checked every week for anything that needs to be fixed or updated.**

**" I can't believe that the Authority's daughter is Silent Night. " Nikki Bella commented.**

**" Well, at least, she knows that we are nothing to play with. " Brie Bella said.**

**" You know I have been meaning to talk to you about that. Nikki, you was dead wrong for attacking her like that while she was defenseless. " I scowled at her.**

**" Miss Sandra, she needed to know that we won't be pushed around here just because she has all those championship belts. " Nikki Bella said.**

**" If you were my daughter and you did that to someone else then you wouldn't be able to walk after I got done with you. " I said.**

**" Oh, Miss Sandra. I was just trying to get my point across. That's all. " She said before walking away with her sister.**

**" I can't stand them. They always think that they are better than anyone else here. " Cameron rolled her eyes while looking at her nails.**

**As the day went on, Stephanie McMahon came up to me and asked if I could do some alterations to an outfit that she had picked out for her daughter to wear tonight.**** She said that she wanted the outfit to look good for Zendaya since she would be debuting tonight on SmackDown.**** Leaving the clothes behind in a plastic bag, I pulled out the clothes and saw what I was going to be working with.**** Taking the white shorts, I decided to cut the back pockets off and replace them with the star-dust fabric that I had left over from a previous outfit that I was working on.**** I was, also, able to make a matching belt with it so that the shorts would look cute but dark and secretive at the same time.**** She packed a dark purple undershirt with matching thigh high socks which would go great with the shorts so I decided to leave them alone.**** Then there was the plain black long sleeve shirt that I had to deal with.**** Not wanting to just leave it plain, I grabbed my scissors and cut the bottom of the shirt in to strips that would reach the middle of Zendaya stomach.**** It still looked plain so I decided to add some purple beads at the end of each strip and tied the ends to that they wouldn't fall off. Now that I was done, I sat back and looked at the whole outfit completely. Damn, I am good at what I do.**

**Dean Ambrose POV**

**Since it was 2 hours before SmackDown, the guys and I decided to go to the catering area to get a bite to eat before the show started.**** Walking in, I saw that the place wasn't crowed that much but it did have some of the superstars and divas there.**** Grabbing a plate, I went to the pizza table and got a couple of slices of pepperoni pizza with a Dr. Pepper before going to an empty table in the corner of the room to sit and eat.**** Roman and Seth soon joined me after getting their plates of food and drinks. As Roman was sitting down, I saw a shiny object on his wedding finger.**

**" So, Roman when did you get married? " I asked him and Seth head snapped to his direction.**

**" What are you talking about? I'm not married. " He said and took a drink of his Root Beer.**

**" Then why do you have a ring on your wedding finger? " I grinned at him.**

**" Wait a minute. If it's not a wedding ring then is it a promise ring? " Seth asked confused.**

**" Yes, it is. " He grunted.**

**" Why do you have a promise ring? " He went on to ask.**

**" Oh, you know why he have a promise ring. " I smirked.**

**" Did you get her one? " Seth asked him.**

**" Yes, I did but I haven't given it to her yet. " He replied.**

**" Why not? " I asked.**

**" I just want it to be the right moment before I give it to her. " He shrugged his shoulders.**

**I have known Roman long enough to know when he is up to something and I have a feeling that he is about to do something big soon.**** We have been known for getting with some on the divas on the roster but we never had a serious relationship with any of them.**** However, it was clear to us that Roman was in a serious relationship with Zendaya and it was changing him.**** He doesn't portray that player look that he used to do anymore but when he does, it's always when he's around Zendaya.**** I have no problem with them being together but I feel that, in the long run, it would become a problem with some of the divas accepting him as being taken by Zendaya.**** I know that they would do everything in their power to break them up because of two reasons.**** The first reason would be their ages because she is 16 years old and he is 28 years old.**** The second reason would be that he have his desires and they know that if he goes without sex for a long period of time then he would pounce on the first female that he sees to fulfill his desires.**** It's like a bomb that's waiting to explode at any moment for them and I just hope that he doesn't give them the benefits of it.**

**It was getting close to show time, so we threw away our trash and headed back to the locker room to get ready for the show.**** Passing the divas locker room, we saw Zendaya standing at Sandra's table with a black robe on just a few yards away.**** Sandra was showing her some of the clothes that she had for her and from the expression on Zendaya's face you could tell that she loved what she saw. ****Walking up behind the seamstress, we greeted the two ladies politely.**

**" Miss Sandra, are you trying to make her look like a masterpiece tonight? " I chuckled when Zendaya blushed.**

**" What are you talking about, Mr. Ambrose? She is a masterpiece. " She replied.**

**" Yes, she is. " Roman said from behind me.**

**" Alright, Sweetie. Why don't you go get changed so I can see if I need to make anymore alterations. " She said to her and pointed to the bathroom that was close to her table. Zendaya looked at us before heading to the bathroom to get changed and we continued on to the locker room to get ready.**

**3rd POV**

**As the roster were getting ready backstage, the arena was beginning to fill up with fans and the signs that they brought with them for their favorite superstars and divas.**** It didn't take long for The Shield to get ready so they went back to Sandra since it was the last place that they saw Zendaya at.**** Walking up to the seamstress table, they saw Sandra helping Zendaya out with her shirt since it was too big on her.**** She was already dressed in her shorts, undershirt, and thigh high socks which was really pretty on her with the way Sandra altered it.**** Not wanting to scare Zendaya, Seth cleared his throat to get their attention.**

**" I see that Silent Night is having a fashion problem. " Seth chuckled at Zendaya as she stuck her tongue out at him.**

**" No, she is not. Her shirt is just a bit too big for her and I need to make some alterations to it. " Sandra said while rolling Zendaya's sleeves up.**

**" Why not have her wear a jacket, instead? " Dean asked.**

**" Because Stephanie wants her to wear this. " She replied while cutting the collarbone part and then tying them together to give it that creative look.**

**" Well, I think she looks good. " Seth commented.**

**" Alright, Silent Night go get your shoes and gloves. " She told her.**

**Silent Night went and got the things that she was told to go get. Sitting in one of the empty chairs, she started to put her shoes on when Stephanie and Triple H came up to the group.**

**" I love the alterations that you did, Sandra. Good job! " Stephanie praised her.**

**" But the shirt still looks big on her. " Triple H said.**

**" Well, I tried to work with it but the size was just too big for her. " Sandra replied.**

**" It's a good thing that I brought a jacket for her. " Stephanie said and pulled out a half black jacket out of the bag that she was carrying.**

**" Do you want me to do some alterations to the jacket too? " Sandra asked them.**

**" No, I think it looks good on her. Just roll the sleeves up and that's it. Well we have to go. " She said and walked away with her husband.**

**Taking the shirt off, Zendaya pulled the jacket on and allowed Sandra to roll the sleeves up to her elbows.**** Once she got her gloves on, Sandra made her step back to see if everything was right on her and it was.**** The hair dresser had pulled her hair up in to a bun and the makeup artist just applied some mascara and eyeliner on her because she really didn't need that much makeup on unless she wanted to look like a clown.**** The Shield looked at her in amazement because she looked so beautiful in her outfit and Roman was proud to call her his.**** One of the producers brought her championship belts to her before the show began so that she wouldn't have to wait long for someone to bring them to her.**** Heading to the main certain, The Shield and her stood at the monitors and watched as the show started with The Authority in the ring. **

**" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN IN DUBLIN, IRELAND! " Triple H said as the audience went wild with excitement.**

**" YES, WE HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR YOU TONIGHT! " Stephanie said after him.**

**" WHO WANTS TO SEE A DIVAS MATCH BETWEEN NIKKI BELLA AND NATAYLA? " Triple H asked them.**

**" YES, YES, YES! " The crowd chanted.**

**" WELL, YOU WILL GET THAT OPPERTUNITY TONIGHT AT THE END OF THE SHOW. TONIGHT YOU WILL SEE THE WYATT FAMILY AND THE SHIELD GO AT IT. ALSO, WE HAVE DUBLIN'S OWN SHEAMUS GOING AGAINST RANDY ORTON. SO WHY NOT GET THE SHOW START WITH - " Stephanie was about to say but was cut off by The Bella Twins entrance music. They walked down the ramp and got in to the ring with microphones in their hands.**

**" I'm sorry to interrupt you, Stephanie. But you see we have a problem that needs to be fixed. " Brie Bella said.**

**" What would that problem be? " Stephanie asked.**

**" We think that we should get a championship match against AJ Lee for the Divas Championship belt. " Nikki said.**

**" Well, you need to work for it. " Triple H said.**

**" You know what? We deserve a match against Silent Night for one of her championship belt. " Brie Bella said. **

**" Why do you think you deserve that opportunity, Brie? " Stephanie asked her while stepping up to her face.**

**" She's a part of the WWE now and it's time that we have a championship match against her - " She was cut off by the lights going off in the arena.**

**The platform lights turned on and it showed the outline of someone standing there with their head down and belts in their hands.**** Smoke started to raise up from the floor as Silent Night entrance music started to play and the crowd went wild.**** Then the lights turned on, when she started to walk down the ramp with her championship belts raised up high to the ring. The Authority had slipped out of the ring and disappeared behind the curtain and went backstage to watch from the monitors. Grabbing a microphone from one of the ring side personal, she got up on the ring side and climb the corner post were she sat.**

**" You know, Bella's. Talk is cheap when it comes to a championship match. Honestly, I don't believe that you deserve a match against me. " She said and waved the microphone at them.**

**" Look here, you ugly scarred freak. We deserve a championship match against you and we will get it. " Nikki said stepping close to her. **

**" Ugly scarred freak? Well, it's better than being a pathetic desperate fake boob job diva. What's wrong? John Cena don't want to be married again or have kids. I wonder why. Maybe it's because you're all used up or too much of a whore. " She growled at her.**

**" That's it! " Nikki Bella said and dropped her microphone. **

**She ran up to Silent Night and pushed her off the post before getting out of the ring to attack her. She started to attack her at full force but Silent Night was prepared this time and started to fight back. They went at it like cats and dogs as the crowd was going wild about the fight that just started. Referees had to come from backstage to help break up the fight but too no avail. Silent Night grabbed a hold of Nikki's hair and slammed her head in to the announcement table before pushing her shoulder first in to the steel pole of the ring. Triple H ran out to help break up the fight and held Silent Night back as she tried to get at Nikki Bella again. Then she ran to Lilian Garcia and grabbed a microphone from her to speak.**

**" YOU WANT A CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH? FINE, YOU CAN HAVE IT TONIGHT AS THE MAIN EVENT INSTEAD OF GOING AGAINST NATALYA! " She screamed in to the microphone before throwing it down and walking back up the ramp with her belts held high. She glared at her while she was getting up with the help of her sister.**

**A/N: Uh oh cliff hanger! What would happen next for the two divas? Review to find out!**


	20. Breaking Point

**A/N: This chapter will have some shocking things in it. So, please don't hate me for it. Review!**

**Silent Night POV**

**Walking up the ramp with my championship belts held high, I ignored the fans that were trying to get me to touch them as I turned around and glared at Nikki Bella from the platform. If she wants to challenge me for one of my championship belts then I will be gladly to accept it and kick her ass while the in the process of doing so. Throughout my entire career, I never went after someone who haven't went after me first because I don't want to be the one to cause problems when I don't have a problem with anyone. But when someone goes after me first for no reason then you're going to see a side of me that you have never seen before and it won't be pretty. Once I was backstage, I walked past The Shield, Funkadactyls, and everyone else that was waiting for me by the monitors and went straight to the private locker room that I had by myself. Locking the door, I took off my jacket and threw it across the room as I sat down on the bench with my head in my hands. I didn't want any of this to happen tonight, all I wanted to do was confront her for what she did to me last time and call it even but it was clear to me that she wanted to push me around like a rag doll. Looking up at the ceiling, I was beginning to think that coming to the WWE was the biggest mistake that I could have ever made in my life and my career. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door and I got up to go answer it.**

**" Who is it? " I called out before answering the door.**

**" Your mother and father. Please open the door, Zendaya. " Stephanie replied back.**

**" Come in. " I said and opened the door for them.**

**" How are you feeling, Sweetie? Are you okay? " She asked me.**

**" I'm fine. Nothing major to worry about. " I shrugged.**

**" Zendaya, what were you thinking of fighting back? You could have been hurt. " Triple H asked me.**

**" I wasn't going to allow her to push me around like I was a stupid dog. If she wants a championship match against me then she can have it. " I replied.**

**" Well, we have decided that you will not compete tonight. You will have the championship match against Nikki Bella at Royal Rumble. In the meantime, we are sending you to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida, to be trained by your uncles. It's clear to us, that you are not ready to travel with the WWE yet and we don't want you to hurt any of the superstars or divas while you are in the ring with them. So, you're going to your uncles in Orlando to help your transition from EFW fighting to WWE wrestling. " He explained and patted my knee.**

**" Are you serious? So, you're telling me that I should have let her beat me again like she did last time? " I asked them angrily.**

**" No, but you should have walked away from the situation. " Stephanie stepped in and said.**

**" Fine, whatever! Send me where ever you want to send me. I don't care anymore. " I said and started to pack my bags up.**

**" Sweetie, we are doing this to help you. We want you to recover first before we put you in the ring. " Stephanie said and wrapped her arm around me.**

**" No, you don't. You know what? I'm not stupid. I have been in this type of business for years and I know when someone wants me to get better so that I can make them a huge profit in the end. Clearly, the only reason that you adopted me was so that I could make the WWE bigger and better than what it is now. " I said and stood up with my bags and championship belts in hand.**

**" It's not like that, Zendaya. We adopted you to help you. " Triple H tried to explain.**

**" Whatever. You know what? That contract that you have with EFW isn't official until the person who is being signed over signs it. I still haven't signed it and you know what? I never will. I QUIT THE WWE! " I pushed her arm from around me and yelled in her face.**

**Pushing them out of the way, I opened the door and walked out in to the hallway where some of the superstars and divas waited for me there. Not speaking to any of them, I made my way through them and out of the arena. I wanted to get away from the people and place that wanted me to be nothing but a profit to them instead of a family member. It's time for me to make my own decisions and I think my decision is to go back to EFW where I belong. **

**Triple H POV**

**What the hell just happened in here, just now? All of this happened so fast that I didn't know half the stuff that happened and I was in here while it happened! Looking at my wife, I could see the tears that were welding up in her eyes and I went to give her a hug for reassurance. I wasn't mad at Silent Night for quitting the WWE because I know that this was going to be too much for her to handle in such a short time period and she was being rushed in to it too. Since the show was still going on, I dismissed the crowd that was forming in the doorway of the locker room and told them to forget what happen a few minutes ago. However, I didn't miss the hurt and pain that Roman had in his eyes as he walked away with Dean and Seth. Not wanting to ruin the night, we continued on with the show as planned before the situation happened between the two divas and it went great till the end of the night. The WWE Universe, however, was disappointed when we told them that the championship match between Silent Night and Nikki Bella was not going to happen tonight. But we made it up to them by putting Nikki Bella in a match with Natalya and Naomi. After the show, everyone began to wonder if Silent Night was still a part of the WWE or if she was gone for good.**

**" What did we do so wrong that it pushed her away, Hunter? " Stephanie asked me while we packed our bags for our flight in the morning.**

**" She's young, Stephanie. She doesn't understand what we were trying to do for her. " I said and hugged her from behind as we looked out our hotel room window together.**

**" How is she going to make it out there without us? " She ask worried for our daughter safety.**

**" Babe, she's been making it out there way before she came in to our lives. If she wants to quit the WWE than we won't stop her from doing so because it would show her that we are letting her follow her dreams. " I explained.**

**" I just love her so much. "**

**" As do I but we must let her go and let her follow her dreams. If EFW is where she wants to be than we will support her in that decision. "**

**" You're right. We have to let her follow her dreams. I just wished her dreams were with us and the WWE. "**

**" We all do too, Babe. We all do too. "**

**The very next day, we all got the answer on whether or not Silent Night was coming back. She never came back to us. ****She did, however, leave behind a chain that had a ring hanging from it in an envelope outside our hotel room door. ****Roman must have given it to her and she wanted him to have it back. I gave it to him and I could see the tears in his eyes when held it in his hands. Soon minutes turned in to hours. Hours turned in to days and days turned in to weeks. She never called, email, text, or wrote to us to let us know that she was okay. Our family wasn't the same after she left. Stephanie didn't have the joy in her eyes anymore and Vince didn't have the compassion in his heart for the roster anymore. I lost hope in her return after she was gone for a month. It was like she disappeared of the face of the Earth and would never return back to us again.**

**3rd POV**

**It's been three months, since Silent Night was last seen after quitting the WWE and walking out of the arena in Dublin, Ireland. Social media were going crazy about the disappearance of the young fighter after someone leaked about it on Facebook and Twitter. The WWE and EFW have worked hard in the search for the young fighter but came up empty with all of their resources that they had. The WWE roster wasn't the same after she left because she touched the hearts of half of the superstars and divas that the WWE had. Dean and Seth accepted, the fact, that she was gone and wasn't coming back after she quitted the WWE. However, Roman didn't accept it very well and he went back to his old ways of being a player but never had sex with any of the divas that he got with because of Zendaya. The ring that he bought her was soon forgotten as he went on with his life and he never wore the ring that he had on his wedding finger ever again. The McMahon's was hurt the most because they had lost a daughter and granddaughter to the wrestling world. Nobody spoke her name around after she was gone for two months because if they did then the Authority would punish them for it. It was like her name was a curse to all who spoke of it.**

**Now that it was two weeks before the Royal Rumble, The Authority had called a mandatory meeting that all the superstars and divas had to attend. They wanted to talk about who would be in a match, who would be defending their championship belts, and who would be in the 30-Superstar Royal Rumble match. Once everyone was settled in the WWE Headquarters meeting room, The Authority began the meeting as usually.**

**" Alright, everyone settle down. " Vince started the meeting with.**

**" As you all are aware of. The Royal Rumble is in two weeks. So, we need to let all those who are going to be in it know who their opponent is going to be and who is going to be in the 30-Superstar Royal Rumble match. " Triple H said next.**

**" WAIT! DON'T START THE MEETING YET! " Brad Maddox yelled while bursting in to the meeting room.**

**" The meeting has already started. Now what would have you interrupting our meeting for? " Stephanie asked him a bit angry.**

**" Turn the TV on ESPN and you will find out. " He said while trying to catch his breath at the same time.**

**Grabbing the remote control, Stephanie turned the TV on and changed the channel to ESPN. She dropped the remote, almost immediately, after she saw what was being talked about and who would be interviewed next on the show. The male host was going to be interviewing Silent Night after the commercial and everyone in the meeting room waited to see the interview.**

**" Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to ESPN! If you are just tuning in then you will get the shock your life because Silent Night is here in the building with us to do an exclusive interview about her disappearance and career So, let's welcome Silent Night! " The male host said while standing up from his chair to shake Silent Night hand.**

**" Thank you. Thank you for having me here today. " She said after shaking his hand and sitting in a chair that was next to him.**

**" You are very welcome. Silent Night, it was a shock that you wanted to do this interview with us today because nobody have seen or heard from you in three months. Now, let's get down to business. Where have you been up to for the past three months? " He asked her.**

**" I know that me disappearing was a risky thing to do because I am a champion but I had to do it for me. It was something that I had to do, in order, to help myself get better in the ring. I didn't disappear completely because I kept in contact with one person that I could trust. " She explained to him.**

**" So, you're saying that you decided to disappear on your own? Nobody told you to disappear? Who is this person that you were keeping in contact with your disappearance? "**

**" Correct. Nobody told me to disappear. This was completely all on me. I knew you were going to ask that but the person that I have kept in contact with was my old trainer and doc, Nick Morgan. He said that he would always be there for me and he have most definitely. He helped me with my injures and my road to recovery. But I made it perfectly clear to him that I didn't want anyone to know where I was or what I was doing. " **

**" Alright, well let's talk about what happen three months ago on Friday Night SmackDown. You accepted WWE Diva Nikki Bella challenge for a championship match but the match was never made. What happen there? "**

**" I wanted to do the match that night but The Authority didn't want me to do it. They, actually, wanted to send me to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida instead. What they don't understand is that I am a champion and if I am being challenged for one of my championship belts then I have to accept that challenge no matter what. I felt disrespected when they even told me that. "**

**" So, what are you planning on doing now with your career? "**

**" I plan on going back to the WWE because I have a contract with them but I'm not sure when I will be going back. I'm not going back there to make friends or anything like that. They think that because I am 16 years old they can do whatever they want to me. It's not going to be let that now. If you attack me then it's going down without a doubt. "**

**" What do you think they would feel about that? I mean we all know that the McMahon's adopted you from the reports that were release to the public. But how do you think they would feel about the decision that you are making or made? "**

**" Personally, I think that they would not accept my decision because I disappeared for three months without letting them know that I was okay. However, I felt that they were using me as nothing but a profit for the WWE when they said that they were sending me to the WWE Performance Center. I mean I know that I have a lot to learn about the WWE but why would you send a champion to a performance center? It just doesn't make sense at all. I can learn on my own and I don't need someone to teach me the things that I already know. "**

**" Yes, well when we come back we will talk about the changes that Silent Night has made to her and why? We'll be right back. " The male host said and then the TV went to commercial.**

**As the commercial was going on, the roster began to talk about what Silent Night said about her coming back to the WWE. Some of the superstars and divas were excited about her coming back to the WWE but others thought that she should have just stayed away. The Authority was happy that they were getting their daughter back but the feeling that she wouldn't be here as their daughter was creeping up in side them. The Shield was in a state of shock after hearing the announcement because they didn't expect her to return after what happen three months ago. The divas were angry because she was coming back to steal their shine away from them again after they just got it back. Some of the superstars were thinking up of plans that would get Silent Night to be their little sister again so that they wouldn't lose that bond that they had created with her before. However, Roman was the only one that was hurting at the moment because he know that with her around here would only build up the fire that he had for her again. He still loved her, without a doubt, even after she left him and the WWE three months ago. He held on to that ring that he had got her and carried it around in his duffel bag everywhere he went even when he was with one of the divas.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**As I watched the first part of the interview of Silent Night, I saw that she has changed her appearance completely and to the point where I almost didn't recognize her at first.**** She had cut her hair to her shoulders and shaved the right side of her head so that the left side would have that edgy emo type of look with the blackness of her hair.**** You could tell that she had gain some weight because her hips were more fuller and her breasts grew to about the size of 36C in bra size.**** She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black sports bra, a green and white 'I AM FOREVER CHAMPION' sideless T-shirt, and a pair of black knee-high heel boots.**** Wearing little to no makeup, she looked absolutely beautiful and if looks could kill than everyone who was watching her interview would be dead by now.**** I was happy and hurt at the same time as I watched her interview because I was happy that she was okay but I was hurt because she left me without even saying 'goodbye'.**** I mean after she left, I fell in to a deep depression that nobody could get me out of and everyone saw me breaking in to pieces.**** Wanting to get her out of my life, I decided to get back with my ex girlfriend, Layla, because I thought that she could erase the memories that I had of Zendaya but it never worked.**** I never had sex with her because, every time it got to that point, Zendaya's face would always pop up in my mind.**** I hated that she affected me that much in my life because I couldn't do anything to forget about her. Shaking my head, I continue to watch the TV with my arm around Layla shoulders as the interview came back on.**

**" If you are just tuning in, Silent Night is here with us today as we do an interview with her about her disappearance and career. So, Silent Night tell us about the changes that you have done to yourself and why. " The male host said after coming back from commercial.**

**" Well, everyone knows that I have always been the silent type. I really didn't want to dress up for the world to see because I didn't see the point in doing it. So, I decided to change it up a bit. You know give the people a different side of Silent Night. " She explained to him.**

**" You look really good, Silent Night. I mean it really does show a different side of you that we have never seen before. But I see that you have gotten a tattoo sleeve on your left arm. Could you explain the purpose of that? "**

**" Yes, the purpose of me getting this tattoo sleeve is because of one very important person that is close to my heart. I won't tell you his name but I will tell you that he was the first person to love me for me. I mean he was so sweet, caring, kind, and gentle. So, I decided to get this tribal tattoo sleeve, in honor, of his love and devotion that he had for me. It helps me to remember that there is someone out there that loved me for me. " She said while looking at her tattooed arm.**

**" Are the two of you together or no? Have you found someone else? "**

**" Unfortunately, we are not together because I was the one that walked out of the wonderful relationship that we had. I didn't want to but I thought that it would be best because I didn't want to take him down the road that I was on with my life. I just didn't want to take him through the hurt and pain that I was going through. If you looked at him and then me, you would probably say 'What is he doing with her'. We all know that I have a horrible past and he didn't really understand it like I wanted him to understand it. Not only did he wanted me to forget my past but the McMahon's, also, wanted me to forget. They didn't understand that I couldn't forget my past because it was just that horrible. I haven't found anyone else because my heart will always belong to him. " She said while she wiped her tears away. **

**" Do you think that y'all will ever get back together? "**

**" Honestly, I don't know but I have a feeling that we probably won't. When I go back to the WWE, we will see each other but it would be different then it was before because of what I did to him when I left. "**

**" Since you mention the WWE. How do you think your career would be now? "**

**" I think my career would be more difficult because we all know how The Authority can be to those who wants to do whatever they want to do. They will give me hell but I don't care because I have been through hell and nothing that they would do can beat that. "**

**" Well, that's all the time that we have for this interview. Thank you, Silent Night. We really do appreciate you coming in and doing this interview us. " He said to her.**

**" You are very welcome and the pleasure was all mines. " She smiled at him and said.**

**Once Stephanie turned off the television, everyone began to talk about Silent Night and what she would do when she came back. ****I didn't have anything to say as I stared at the wall in front of me. ****Honestly, I couldn't say anything because this was the first time that I couldn't say anything at all after hearing what she said. What is going to happen between us now?**

**A/N: Oh my! Silent Night left the WWE and is now coming back. What will happen between her and Roman now? Will they get back together or no? Review to find out and please don't hate me.**


	21. Her Return

**A/N: I still need some more ideas so please continue to send them. Also, there will be some rated M scenes happening real soon in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy and review!**

**3rd POV**

**It was early in the morning, when the WWE roster finally made it to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, for Monday Night Raw and it was less than a week before the Royal Rumble.**** Nobody heard from Silent Night since she did her interview with ESPN and she haven't made any type of contact with Nick either.**** They thought that she was going back in to hiding again so they dismissed the thought of her returning before the Royal Rumble.**** However, they were going to be in for the surprise of a lifetime when they find out that she was in Pittsburgh or that she was going to be on Raw tonight too.**** Since the show was tonight, the WWE crew went on to the arena to start setting up for Monday Night Raw and to get things ready for the superstars and divas.**** Miss Sandra, who is the WWE Seamstress, had a load of work to do since she had to get started on the new ring attire for all the divas and some of the superstars for the Royal Rumble.**** She saw the interview that Silent Night did with ESPN and was glad that she was okay because she grew fond of the young champion.**** The Authority told her to stop making Silent Night new ring attire since she quitted the WWE but Miss Sandra secretly finished it on her own time because she felt that Silent Night would return after she calmed down a bit.**** Setting up her table, she didn't know that Silent Night had slipped inside the arena and was heading towards her.**** With her back turned, Silent Night had tip toed quietly up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.**

**" Who is it? " Miss Sandra asked while setting some fabric up on the table.**

**" Why don't you turn around and see who it is for yourself. " Silent Night said to her.**

**Miss Sandra recognized that voice and turned around quickly to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.**** Shocked by who she saw, she pulled Silent Night in to a tight hug because, honestly, she missed the young fighter.**

**" Silent Night, what are you doing here? Do your parents know that you are here? When did you get here? How did you get here? " Miss Sandra asked in a rush.**

**" Miss Sandra, is there somewhere we can talk in private? " Silent Night said while trying to keep her quiet so that nobody know that she was in the arena.**

**" Yes, of course. We can talk in one of the private locker rooms. Come on. " She said while walking to a nearby private locker room.**

**" Okay. Miss Sandra, you cannot tell anyone that I am here. This is a surprise that I'm going to do for Monday Night Raw but I need your help. " Silent Night said while locking the door.**

**" Sure. What do you need my help with? "**

**" You wouldn't happen to still have the ring attire that you were making for me, would you? "**

**" Yes, I do. Why? "**

**" I need it for tonight. Miss Sandra, please you have to help me out with this. "**

**" First, you got to tell me what you are going to be doing tonight. "**

**" I plan on surprising everyone tonight with my return to the WWE. "**

**" Fine but you have to promise me that you will never disappear again without contacting us ever again. Deal? " Miss Sandra asked while holding her hand out towards her.**

**" Deal. " Silent Night agreed and shook her hand.**

**Miss Sandra went back to get Silent Night her new ring attire from her table before anyone knew that she was gone from her work station.**** Handing her the bag that held her new ring attire, Miss Sandra snuck out of the locker room first so that Silent Night could have a clear path to the exit door.**** Going back to her work station, she began to work on the new ring attire for all the divas before Roman Reigns and Layla came up to her station.**

**" Hey, Miss Sandra! I came to pick up my ring attire. Is it fixed? " Layla asked her while hugging Roman's arm tightly.**

**" Yes, here you go. I need to see it on you to make sure that I fixed it properly. " Miss Sandra said to her.**

**" Of course. I'll be right back. I'm going to miss you, baby. " She said while kissing Roman cheek.**

**" Yeah. " He grunted at her and watched her as she went to the bathroom.**

**" Roman, are you happy with her? " Miss Sandra suddenly asked him while sorting out some fabric.**

**" What makes you think that I'm not happy with her, Miss Sandra? " He asked her.**

**" I've been on this earth long enough to know when someone is happy in a relationship. I can tell that you are not happy with her because you don't have that sparkle in your eyes like you did when you were with Silent Night. " **

**" I'm happy, Miss Sandra. " He said while Layla came back with her ring attire on.**

**" It's perfect, Miss Sandra. Thank you so much! " Layla said and hugged Miss Sandra in appreciation. ****However, they didn't know that Silent Night was watching them from the end of the hallway and she saw it all. **

**Miss Sandra shook her head as she watched the couple walk away from her work station together.**** She knew that Roman was still love with Silent Night but, clearly, he didn't want to accept it and is trying to hide it by being with Layla. It saddens her that the younger generations weren't like how the older generations were when she was young.**** Going back to work again, she worked till it was time for the show to start.**

**Seth Rollins POV**

**The guys and I were hanging out in the male locker room with the other superstars as we all waited for Monday Night Raw to start.**** Since we didn't have anything to do, I pulled out my cell phone and began to look through my news feed on Twitter and Facebook.**** As I was looking through my news feed, a post about Silent Night caught my attention and I began reading it.**** It said that Silent Night was going to be making a big surprise soon and for everyone to watch out because she is coming back for blood.**** What struck me the most was the part when it said that she was coming back for blood and that could only mean that she was coming back to the WWE because this was the only place that she would want revenge on after what happened last time.**** If she was coming back soon then all hell will break loose because everyone wants one of her championship belts.**** I will be so happy if she came back soon because I miss having her travel with us and just being a part of the group.**** I know that Dean miss her more than I do because he haven't smiled since the day she left without telling anyone where she was going.**** We all miss her and we just want her to come back so that things would be back to normal.**

**It was now time for the show to begin, so we all got in to our positions as The Authority went out to the ring to address the WWE Universe.**** The audience was going wild as Triple H entrance music started to play and they jumped out of their seats when Stephanie and him got in to the ring together.**** Grabbing their microphones, they waited till the audience calm down a bit before they addressed them about tonight's show.**

**" HOW YOU DOING, PITTSBURGH? ARE YOU READY FOR MONDAY NIGHT RAW? " Triple H asked them.**

**" YES! " They all chanted.**

**" WELL YOU ARE IN FOR A SHOW TONIGHT BECAUSE IT IS NOW LESS THEN A WEEK TILL THE ROYAL RUBLE! " Stephanie said after him.**

**" YES, WE HAVE AN AMAZING NIGHT PLAN FOR YOU BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PRE-ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH BETWEEN CM PUNK AND JOHN CENA! SO GET READY BECAUSE - " Triple H was interrupted as our entrance music began to play.**

**Walking down the stairs, Dean walked out first before me and Roman walked behind us as we all headed to the ring with our straight faces on because we meant business tonight.**** Jumping over the barrier, we grabbed the microphones that the WWE personnel's were handing us before getting in to the ring with The Authority.**

**" We're sorry for interrupting your little speech, Triple H. But we have a problem that needs to be fixed and fixed tonight. " Dean said first.**

**" What seems to be the problem, Dean? " Stephanie said while stepping in front of her husband.**

**" You see, Stephanie. Dean's not the only one that have a problem. We have been waiting and waiting for a another shot to get our tag team championship belts back and it's time that we get that opportunity. " I said while point to Roman and myself.**

**" We don't like to wait, Hunter. We waited long enough for another championship match. So, I suggest that you make that happen quickly or else. " Roman said to him.**

**" Or else what? " Triple H asked while coming to next to his wife.**

**" You are absolutely right, boys. You do deserve to have another shot for the tag team championship belts. So, tonight you will be in a number one contenders match against the Wyatt Family for the chance to face The Uso brothers at the Royal Rumble. Will that make you happy? " Stephanie asked with a grin on her face as she pushed her husband back a bit.**

**" Super. But there is another matter that we need to discuss - " I was about to say before the arena went pitch black.**

**Thinking it was the Wyatt Family, the guys and I got in our battle mode for an attack to happen but it never did.**** Instead of an attack, the platform light turned on and it showed the outline of someone standing there with their head down and something on their shoulders.**** Smoke began to raise from the platform floors as the ramp lights began to turn on one by one down to the very last light on the ramp.**** Confused by who this person was, I was about to ask who they were until I got my answer by the sound of Silent Night entrance music beginning to play.**** Then the arena lights turned back on and everyone went crazy when they saw Silent Night standing there on the platform with her championship belts hanging on her shoulders.**** She was wearing her new ring attire as she walked down the ramp and slapped the hands of her fans that wanted to touch her before going to grab a microphone from Lilian Garcia.**** Instead of getting in to the ring, she decided to skip around the ring like how AJ Lee would do before getting in to the ring.**** Once she was inside the ring, she went and climbed every post while holding her fists up as the audience went crazier for her.**

**Silent Night POV**

**It's been three months since I left the WWE back when they were in Dublin, Ireland, and I decided that it was time for me to make my come back as champion.**** I know I said that I was going back to EFW but, after doing some serious thinking, I decided to come back because the WWE was a challenge that was thrown full force at me and I have been known for never backing down from a challenge.**** So, I didn't want to disappoint my fans by backing down from this challenge and give up just like that because that's what I'm not known for ever.**** By making my surprise return, I know that the WWE will throw everything they got at me to put me down from now on but I'm prepared for it all and ready for anyone to challenge me.**** Now, I was waiting backstage in my new ring attire for the right moment to make my surprise return.**** Once the lights turned off in the arena, I stepped out on to the platform with my head down and my championship belts on my shoulders.**** Everything was going as plan, when the lights turned back on and I walked down the ramp while slapping my fans hands.**** Grabbing a microphone, I decided to a victory lap around the ring before getting in to the ring with The Authority and The Shield.**** The audience was going crazy with my return and I was, actually, happy to be back because I missed the feeling of my fans cheering for me.**** After I was done teasing them, I stood in the middle of the ring with my championship belts and microphone in hand.**

**" Oh, I'm so sorry but did I interrupt you guys? " I asked them all.**

**" Welcome back, Silent Night. " Triple H managed to say.**

**" Thank you and it's so good to be back. " I said.**

**" Well, this is quite the surprise for all of us. Don't you agree? " Stephanie asked the fans.**

**" Yes! " They all said.**

**" I know and I'm sorry that I left you all like that but I had to do it for myself. If I didn't then I would have disappointed you all in the ring. You don't want that, would you? " I asked my fans.**

**" No! " They all replied.**

**" So, why are you back? " Triple H asked me.**

**" I came back because I am sick and tired of hearing all the complaining that the roster has been making. It's clear to me that I had to come back and shut them up. Otherwise, they would keep on with their complaining and crying. Just like how The Shield is doing now. " I replied.**

**" Look - " Dean was about to say.**

**" No, you look. I'm back now so you better get use to it. So, I suggest you shut the hell up or I will make you shut up. " I growled at him.**

**Without saying another word, I smirked at them as I backed up and got out of the ring with my championship belts held high.**** The audience was going wild as I walked back up the ramp with my head held high because they knew that I meant business this time and wasn't going to back down.**** Heading backstage, I was soon swept up from behind by a pair of strong arms and thinking that it was an attack from one of the superstars or divas, I began to fight back against my assaulter.**** I could hear my assaulter laughing as I continue to kick and punch any part of him that I could.**

**" You're still the same old fighter, Silent Night. " Mark Henry chuckled while setting me down on my feet.**

**" Well, I have to be because I never know when someone is going to attack me from behind. " I said while straighten myself up.**

**" It's good to have you back, Silent Night. It just haven't been the same without you here since the day you left the WWE. " He said while crossing his arms over his chest.**

**" I'm glad to be back. I miss the feeling of being in the ring and the crowd cheering for me, you know? " I replied.**

**" I know how the feeling is. Well, I'll see you later. " He said and walked away.**

**Shaking my head, I headed towards Miss Sandra work station because I wanted to thank her for making my new ring attire and for helping me out with my surprise return.**** When I was getting close to her work station, I saw the Funkadactyls sitting there with her as they talked about something that was funny because they were laughing.**** Once I was there, they all looked up at me as I stood there with my legs cross.**

**" Well, if it isn't the person that broke my cousin in law heart. " Naomi sneered at me.**

**" Look, I didn't come here to pick up a fight. I just came here to thank Miss Sandra for my new ring attire and for helping me out with my big surprise return. " I rolled my eyes at her.**

**" You're welcome, Silent Night. " Miss Sandra said to me.**

**" By the way, Naomi if Roman really did love me like he said he did then he would have come after me when I left the arena in Dublin but he never did. Plus, he's with Layla now. So, don't catch an attitude with me about that crap. " I sneered back at her and walked away from the trio.**

**It was true, Roman never did come after me when I left the WWE three months ago in Dublin and it showed me that he really didn't love me like he said he did.**** I was foolish enough to fall for his charm because I didn't know what a real relationship was and it broke my heart when I found out the truth that his love was nothing but a lie.**** It was too late when I realized that because I had already gotten my whole left arm tattooed up and there was nothing that I could do about it so I decided to see it as a reminder of how Roman's love for me was a lie.**** All I can say now, is that it's life and there is nothing that I can do to change that because it already happened and it was a harsh lesson that I had to learn sooner or later.**** Now, I'm doing me and I will make sure to not fall for another guy without fully knowing him first because I don't want to get played ever again. I'm just happy that Roman got with someone who he wanted to be with instead of me.**

**Roman Reigns POV**

**Heading backstage after winning our match with the Wyatt Family, I couldn't help but think about Silent Night and how beautiful she looked in her new ring attire as she stood in the ring with us in the beginning of the show.**** The pain that I felt when she left the WWE three months ago was starting to come back and I knew that I had to talk to her because I wanted answers on why she broke my heart like that. The Authority pulled me out of my thoughts when they came backstage after finishing their segment in the ring with AJ Lee.**

**" Where is she? " Triple H asked once he was completely backstage.**

**" We haven't seen her since we came back here. " Seth answered him.**

**" I want her found and brought to me immediately. " He ordered us.**

**" Oh, will you stop it already. I haven't left the arena yet. " Silent Night said as she walked up to us.**

**" You disappeared nearly three months ago. How do you expect me to believe that you would stay this time, Silent Night? " He asked her.**

**" Don't you see me standing here in front of you, Triple H? I said that I was coming back so now I'm back. " She replied back.**

**" Well, we're happy that you are back. We missed you so much, Zendaya. " Stephanie said as she stepped forward to give her a hug. Silent Night stepped back to avoid her in return.**

**" I didn't come back here for a family reunion. I came back because I have a contract with the WWE that I have to fulfill. So, don't get the idea that we're going to be the big family that y'all want us to be. Okay? I didn't ask you to adopt me or anything like that. You are my bosses and that's it. " She said to them.**

**" What happen to you, Zendaya? " Dean asked her confused.**

**" I grew up, Dean. " She said.**

**I didn't like, the fact, that Silent Night thought she could come back up in here like she owned the place and talk to us any kind of way.**** Clearly, the three months that she was gone had an effect on her because we never saw her act or talk like this before.**** It's time that I remind her of the pain that she has caused us because she's acting like she doesn't care about us anymore.**

**" Since you're so grown up. Then care to explain to us why you left without telling anyone that you were okay for three months. " I said to her in a serious tone.**

**" I don't have to explain a damn thing to you. It was my decision to leave since, apparently, I wasn't good enough for the WWE and was about to be sent to a performance center by The Authority. So, don't worry about why I didn't tell anyone that I was okay because it's none of your business. " She rudely said to me.**

**" Don't be rude to him, Silent Night. He was worried sick about you as all of us were. You left without even saying goodbye so we have the right to know why you left. " Seth stepped in and said.**

**" You know it is hard for me to believe that, Seth. Did he come looking for me when I left? Did he even come after me when I walked out of that arena? Hell, did anyone of you came after me when I walked out of that arena? No! If y'all loved me like y'all said y'all did then I would have had the group coming after me when I walked out that arena exit but y'all never did. It was clear to me that none of y'all loved me so why should I have let anyone of you know if I was okay or not? Just know that I'm back and back for business only. Oh, I almost forgot. Congratulations on your relationship with Layla, Roman. Glad to see that you moved on that quickly. " She said and walked away from us while shrugging her shoulders.**

**" Alright, everyone. Let's just be happy that she is back with us again. Clearly, we shouldn't rush in to forming some type of relationship with her just yet. Once she has settle down then we will try but for now we'll leave her be. " Stephanie said as she dismissed us.**

**" Yes, now is the time to focus on the Royal Rumble because the two of you will be competing against The Usos for the tag team championship titles. " Triple H said while pointing to Seth and I.**

**Thinking about what Silent Night said to us, I felt like I should have went after her back when we were in Dublin because it would have probably helped change the situation completely. She had every right to be mad at us because we never went after her that night like she said. We only searched about three weeks for her and then decided to give up the search for her. because we couldn't find her anywhere. I should have known that she would go to Nick for help because he's the one that she always went to for help. But how did she know that I was with Layla?**

**A/N: Damn! Silent Night is standing up for herself. But what would happen now for her with the WWE? Review to find out!**


	22. Marriage?

**A/N: As requested, I have created another chapter for this story and will continue on creating more in the future. Please don't hate me for making y'all wait for so long. **

**3rd POV**

**The WWE Headquarters was buzzing around with superstars and divas as they were trying to do their photo-shoots for the Royal Rumble. Most of the superstars were waiting to get their numbers for the 30-Superstar Royal Rumble Match. The winner would earn a World Heavyweight Championship match at Wrestlemania 30. However, the main thing everyone was waiting for was to see who would get a championship match against Silent Night for one or more of her championship title belts. With everyone trying to get their photo-shoots done, The Authority had arranged for all of the champions to have their own separate photo-shoots done in separate rooms. Since they will all be defending their championship belts at the Royal Rumble, their photo-shoots would be much longer than the other superstars and divas. But for Silent Night, she would have the longest photo-shoot than anyone else and would probably take all day to get it done.**

**Since Silent Night had yet to make her arrival at the WWE Headquarters, Stephanie and Triple H had a private make-up artist and hair stylist assigned to her room because they knew that she would have a chaotic time with everyone else trying to get their make-up and hair done. Stephanie had asked Miss Sandra to create a brand new and improve ring attire for Silent Night; as well as a new set of hoodie jackets for her to wear in public. Her husband had her championship belts restored and polished, almost to perfection, for the upcoming pay-per-view. The couple knew that Zendaya was hurt and confused when she left them but they were willing to do anything to get their adoptive daughter back in to their lives. They were having a meeting in Vince's office as they discussed who would have a match in the Royal Rumble and who would have a spot in the 30-Superstar Royal Rumble Match. Their meeting was interrupted when a someone knocked on the Chairman's office door.**

**" Who is it? " Vince yelled and asked towards the closed door.**

**" Nick Morgan, Sir. You requested a meeting with me today form what I was told by my boss. " Nick replied with a strong voice.**

**" Of course, Nick. Can you give me a minute and I will be right with you. Please wait in the lobby for me. " Vince said before turning back to his daughter and son-in-law.**

**" We can finish this meeting later on. I will let those know who we decided to have a match at the Royal Rumble. " Stephanie said as she and her husband got up to leave the room.**

**After watching the young couple leave his office, Vince got up and stepped out of his office before closing the door behind him. He then proceeded towards the lobby were he knew Nick was patiently waiting for him. In less than five minutes, he entered the lobby where he saw Nick sitting in one of the lobby chairs and reading the latest edition of the WWE Magazine.**

**" Sorry for making you wait, Nick. Please follow me to my office and we can discuss the situation at hand more privately. " Vince politely suggested. Nick nodded his head and followed the WWE Chairman to his office.**

**" So, I'm assuming that this meeting is about Silent Night. Am I correct? " Nick asked Vince as he entered the older gentleman office.**

**" Yes, it is. I just wanted to know how Zendaya was doing during her absence from the WWE and our family. If there was any change in her medical condition or in her in general. " Vince replied as they both sat down in the empty office chairs.**

**" Well her medical condition is pretty much the same except for that of her previous injuries which have completely healed up. She's been working out more than usual but her appetite is still the same, even when I've begged her to eat more. "**

**" That's good to hear but I'm stilled worried about her weight. With her working out more than usual, she's not gaining the proper body weight for her height and age. Actually, that would explain why she looks bigger in her hips and chest area. However, there is something else that I would like to ask you. "**

**" Alright. What is it? "**

**" Have she mentioned anything about us since she left us? "**

**" Well she did mention a couple of things about your family but from what she has told me, it doesn't seem like she wants to come back to you guys anytime soon. "**

**" I understand. However, would you be willing to help my family and I regain our relationships with her? "**

**" I can try but I can't guarantee you anything. "**

**The two gentlemen continued on with their conversation as they went on to discuss how they would try to get Zendaya back into the McMahon family. Meanwhile, Zendaya had decided that she was going to catch a cab by herself to the WWE Headquarters instead of carpooling with some of the superstars and divas. She didn't need the WWE Roster to bother her with unwanted questions so she decided to be the last one to arrive for her Royal Rumble photo-shoot. When she had arrived at the WWE Headquarters, she quickly got out of the cab with her gym bag hanging off her shoulder. Pulling the hood of her jacket up, she quickly walked through the lobby and towards the elevators before anybody could recognize her or try to stop her in the process. Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the 4th floor button and watched as the elevator doors began to close only to be stopped by someone's foot in the process of closing. The doors slid open only to reveal that it was a grumpy Roman Reigns with his clingy girlfriend, Layla, on his arm followed by two annoyed partners known as Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Not wanting to get noticed, she went into a corner of the elevator and silently rode the ride to her floor. **

**Silent Night POV**

**I didn't want to be on the elevator with these people. Hell, I didn't want to be anywhere near these people because they make me completely sick. I mean to see Roman with Layla, as she is clearly clinging onto him for what seems to be for dear life, makes me sick to my stomach. It's already bad enough that I have to work with these people but to be around them in a small area like this elevator makes me want to throw up on all of them. I waited patiently in the corner of the elevator until it stopped on the 4th floor and opened its doors for me to get out. Seeing that I didn't have enough space to walk through the larger men standing in front of me, I had to shove my way past them with Dean growling out a threat of warning.**

**" Hey watch where you going, punk! " He yelled at me angrily.**

**" Then I suggest you move the hell out of my way, asshole! " I yelled back at him as I pulled my hoodie off.**

**" Zendaya? " Roman said almost as if it was a question.**

**" No duh, Sherlock. " I said sarcastically.**

**" Hey! Watch your mouth, Bitch! He was just asking a question. You don't need to be rude about it. " Layla said as she stepped in front of Roman.**

**" No, you watch your mouth and go back to sucking Roman's and the other superstars dicks like you always do. " I smirked at her as the elevator doors slid close and continued on its way to the next floor.**

**I headed towards my room that was assigned to me for my Royal Rumble photo-shoot. Miss Sandra was standing with the McMahon family in the middle of the room as they patiently waited for me to enter the private room. She had went ahead and set up her fabric table with some of the new ring attires laid out before I had made it to my room. Walking into the room, I could tell that she had worked very hard on making the new ring attires for me because of the way that the designs looked on all of the attires. The designs were swirls of different types of stars and lightning strikes collected together that had appeared to be hand stitched individually. Walking up to the group of WWE professionals, I dropped my duffle bag and stood up straight to The Authority because I meant business and only business today.**

**" Welcome Silent Night! As you can see, we have set up a private room for you to do your Royal Rumble photo-shoot in. You will also have Miss Sandra here with you for your new ring attire fittings and your own hair and make-up artist as well. " Stephanie cheerfully explained to me.**

**" Thank you, Stephanie. Although, you know that you didn't have to do all this for me. " I replied politely with the fakest smile that I could muster up.**

**" You're welcome, Sweetheart. Well we should get going. We have to make sure that we have everything ready for the Royal Rumble, Stephanie. Good day, Zendaya. " Vince said as he exited the room with Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox following close behind him.**

**" Zendaya, I hope that soon you will talk with us but I won't push for it today. We are really sorry for what happened in Dublin and hope that you will understand our actions. We really do love you, Baby girl. " Triple H said as he tried to give me a hug but I had stepped back from him.**

**" Triple H, if you don't mind I have a photo-shoot to get ready for. So, please leave my room. " I said as I motioned towards the door for them. **

**He headed towards the door with his wife in tow behind him but not before he had turned around and gave me a pleading look with his eyes that begged for a chance at forgiveness. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned around picked up my duffle bag and placed it in one of the empty chairs that was in the room.**

**" Well, let's get started on your ring attire fitting, Zendaya. We don't want you to look like the rest of these divas. We have to get you looking like a champion. " Miss Sandra said with a smile on her face.**

**" Well, of course, Miss Sandra. I am, after all, the main champion in this company and you never disappoint in making me look like a champion. " I said as I gave her a huge hug.**

**" Alright Miss Zendaya, I need you to strip to your underwear and try on all of these ring attires so that I see if they fit you. " She chuckled at me.**

**" Yes ma'am. " I smirked at her as I went into the private bathroom and changed in to my new ring attire. " Miss Sandra, I think the bottoms need to be a bit bigger. "**

**" Well, come on out so I can see how big they need to be. "**

**" I don't think I'm an extra small anymore, Miss Sandra. " I laughed as I walked out of the bathroom with the bottoms halfway up my thighs. **

**" Okay, so you may be a size small then. That's no problem because I have a size small right here. " She said as she handed me the small bottoms.**

**" Thank you. " I replied and headed back into the bathroom.**

**Sandra POV**

**As I waited patiently for Zendaya to come back out of the bathroom in small bottoms that I gave her, I noticed a few changes in her body features. Besides the tattoos and the haircut, it appears that she has gained some muscle weight and her skin tone has darkened from a milky white color to a golden tan.**

**" These are much better, Miss Sandra. They're not tight or loose around my waist. They're perfect. " She said as she came out of the bathroom while wearing the small bottoms. **

**" Well, I will make sure to have all of your bottoms changed to a small instead of an extra small. " I said as I measured her waist with my measuring tape and got her measurements.**

**" Thank you, Miss Sandra. "**

**" You're welcome, Zendaya. "**

**" I love the designs that you stitched into the bottoms. It will make my character appearance even more mysterious. "**

**" The Authority wanted me to add more to your ring attire to fit your champion status so I thought that adding more designs would do the trick. However, I feel that it was perfect just the way it was originally but I couldn't go against they're request. "**

**" Either way, I think that whatever you created for me was and is perfect. I really do appreciate it, Miss Sandra. " **

**" It's not a problem, Zendaya. I'm glad you're back. It hasn't been the same since your disappearance. Honestly, I believe that you came back for a reason. "**

**" Of course, I came back for a reason Miss Sandra. I'm a champion and I have to defend my championship belts and titles. "**

**" Zendaya, I'm not talking about your championship belts or titles. I'm talking about Roman. "**

**" Miss Sandra, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't come back for Roman and I don't appreciate you accusing me of coming back for him. "**

**" I'm not accusing you of anything, Sweetheart. I'm just saying that I believe that he may be a part of the reason why you came back. "**

**" I know that you are looking out for me but believe me when I say that he is not a part of the reason why I came back. "**

**" Alright, well just know that I'm here for you if you need anything or anyone to talk to. " I said as I gave her a quick hug.**

**I can't help it when my motherly instincts kick in but I do believe that Roman is a part of the reason why Zendaya came back to the WWE. She may not want to admit it but it's clear in her expressions that he is. The love that they had for each other couldn't have just disappeared in three months. In all of my years on this earth, I know when two people are truly in love and those two are deeply in love even when they don't know it. Even though Roman is with Layla, everyone knows that he's not really happy with her and wants to be with Zendaya instead. I just hope that they will make it through all of this and be together once again.**

**3rd POV**

**For the rest of the day, Zendaya went through her photo-shoot with a breeze. She went through a numerous amounts of ring attires, hair styles, and make-up styles. To say she was tired was an understatement because she was beyond tired; she was completely exhausted. She never went through a photo-shoot where she had to change her ring attire, hair, and make-up every 10 minutes but she had fun with it. She did all kinds of poses ranging from serious emotions to innocent emotions and she loved the photographer for allowing her to do her own poses. The photographer wanted her to show her dominance in her own way instead of the same old poses that the others divas did. He loved her half shaved head because it gave her a unique look in her photos and it was different than what he has worked with before. Her tattooed sleeved arm gave her the tough but innocent appearance which is what he wanted for her photos. Miss Sandra had to help her get in to some of the fancy attires, which required some assistance with getting in to, but she was happy to help the young fighter.**

**The room was filled with smiles and laughter as the photo-shoot, unfortunately, came to an end. Changing into her street clothes, Zendaya sat down with the photographer and went through all of the photos she took. She picked out all of her favorite photos and deleted the ones she hated but, in the end, she had a large amount of photos for the WWE and the Royal Rumble. Miss Sandra had to leave early to go help some of the divas that were having some major problems with their ring attires but she made sure to sneak a peek at some of Zendaya's photos and was happy with the results. The photographer had saved her photos and promised her that he would make copies of all the ones she liked and give them to her after the Royal Rumble.**

**After saying her goodbyes to the photographer, Zendaya left the room with her duffle bag hanging off her shoulder. Apparently, she was the last one to get done with her Royal Rumble photo-shoot for the day and the last to leave the WWE Headquarters. However, Roman was waiting for her in the lobby determined to get her to talk to him about what happened between them back in Dublin. He pushed his body off of the wall, which he was leaning on, and walked up to the elevator that had just arrived to main lobby floor because he was sure that she was on it. When the elevator doors slid open, he saw her and blocked her path to the entrance of the Headquarters.**

**" Roman get out of my way. " Zendaya impatiently said.**

**" No, we need to talk. " He said.**

**" We don't need to talk about anything. Now get out of my way! " She yelled at him and pushed him out of her way.**

**" Why are you doing this to me, Zendaya? Did I hurt that badly? To the point where you don't want to talk to me anymore? " He asked from behind her with his head down and his hair covering his face.**

**She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him say that. She didn't know if she could tell him about the pain that he put her through nor did she really wanted to but she had no choice now. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and faced him.**

**" Roman, not only did you hurt me but you killed me. When I left the WWE in Dublin, I thought you were coming after me but you didn't. Nobody did and that hurt me. " She explained to him.**

**" I know I didn't and I'm so sorry. I should've gone after you but I was too damn stupid to do so. I wish I could go back in time and change that but I can't. Zendaya, I really do love you and I want to be with you. " He said.**

**" Really? How can you say that when you're with Layla now? "**

**" I thought that getting back with Layla would help me to forget about you but it didn't help at all. It only made it worse. I can't forget about you because I love you too damn much to do that. So I think that it's time for me to prove to you by doing this. " He reached inside of his pants pocket and pulled out a small black jewelry box. Getting down on one knee, he looked up at her and held the box up to her.**

**" Roman, what are you doing? " She asked confused by his actions.**

**" Zendaya, will you marry me? " He asked her as he open the jewelry box and revealed the ring that he had gotten her back in Ireland. **

**"Roman, I . . . "**

**A/N: Uh Oh. Will Zendaya accept Roman's or turn him down? Review to find out and please keep sending your ideas!**


	23. End?

**I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A LONG TIME BUT I COMPLETELY RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I NEED IDEAS! SO ONCE AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH IT THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
